Shadows of Nightwing
by HiCarl
Summary: Nightwing is traumatized. Who will be able to help him recover and move on? Can the situation change for Nightwing?
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing sat on top of a bell tower with his face resting on his knee. This had been going on for an hour and a half. He sat without a word in the rain with no light but the lightning in the clouds. Two hours ago, Nightwing had arrived at the bell tower in an emotional tantrum. He screamed, punched, and cried. Throughout his tantrum and long after the tears had stopped, he still couldn't get the image out of his head. The image of his failure. Roland Desmond dead. Nightwing had the opportunity to do what was morally right but in the end, he was tired. He was tired of the eternal threat to innocent lives that Desmond provided. And in that moment, he rested. For that, he would never forgive himself.

"Hi there stranger" whispered a voice startling Nightwing who quickly turned. The only recognizable feature that he could see on the figure was a purple outfit which rang several bells. The Huntress herself.

"Helena" acknowledged Nightwing as he went back to his previous pose.

Huntress moved closer to Nightwing. "Dick, I heard about what happened and you need to know that it wasn't your fault. After all you lost tonight, anyone else would have completely broken down. But you went to try and stop Blockbuster".

"And look how that turned out" responded Nightwing bitterly.

"He was evil and didn't deserve to live. I know it sounds harsh but those are the facts" said Helena, her voice rising.

"I was taught to be better. That every life is worth saving. That anyone can change" Nightwing stated matching Helena's intensity.

"Oh I know all about your fucked up past but despite what you think of Batman, he was naïve and blind. On a weekly basis he puts in an asylum one of the most insane and dangerous people on the planet. And every time he gets out and kills more people. Do you know what the definition of insanity is? It's doing the same action over and over again but expecting a different result. Some people just can't change. Blockbuster was one of those people. In the end he needed to die. You didn't pull the trigger, you were just a victim of circumstance. I know you. You're caring and would do whatever it takes to save even the worst of scum for God knows why" yelled Helena hoping to get through.

Nightwing paused for a moment before speaking. "Who put you up to this. Was it Superman, Batman, Tim, or Barbara huh?"

A hand immediately came across Nightwing's face almost knocking him over.

"Fuck you Dick Grayson! I came here because I was worried. Because I know what it's like to lose everything. Because I wanted to be what you were to me back then but never mind. Have a nice fucking life Boy Wonder." And with that, the Huntress disappeared leaving Nightwing with nothing but his thoughts.

He shook his head. He didn't deserve friends. He didn't deserve loved ones. He didn't deserve to live. Nightwing eventually fell asleep after contemplating his situation.

Dick was awoken by the blinding sunlight. Sitting up, he realized that he was still in the bell tower. Walking to the edge, he finally witnessed the aftermath of Bludhaven's destruction. Buildings were rubble. Plants were ashes. Ambulances were still making trips to pick up bodies. Children wandered searching for their families as did the parents for their children. So many live destroyed and all because he wanted to play hero. Suddenly he felt a feeling of reasoning in the form of Helena's voice. "This wasn't my fault. It was the result of an insane and evil man who will never hurt anyone again" whispered Dick to himself. Dick began to feel dizzy and knew he needed a serious place to rest. Now that his apartment was destroyed, there was only one place that he could go.

* * *

Twenty minutes later inside an apartment complex

Dick's eyes could barely stay open. His head was throbbing worse than any hangover he had ever faced before. He had changed into civilian clothes and was leaning on the wall of the apartment building to reach his destination. Every step hurt. At least half of his wounds from last night were re-opening leaving growing blood splotches on his shirt and pants. As he kept moving, more blood was trailed. Too much blood was lost. After acknowledging his injuries, he came to the realization that he reached the apartment. His last act was a desperate attempt at a knock before passing out from exhaustion and blood loss. Before he could hit the ground, he was caught by Helena Bertinelli who had opened the door just in time to see him.

Helena went to the ground with him slowly and quickly looked him over. "Damn it Dick. What happened to you?" asked Helena more concerned about him than she was about anything in a long time.

* * *

Hey everyone. First fanfic. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I want to know your thoughts and opinions. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick's eyes began to slowly open. As he went to get up, a hand gently but firmly kept him down.

"You need to rest. You almost literally died on my doorstep. Just lay down and try not to reopen your wounds. Take it easy for once" said Helena softly.

Dick started to chuckle but immediately felt the aftereffects of last night. "How long was I out?"

"About three and a half hours" responded Helena.

Dick slowly moved himself up on the couch. "Wow. Most sleep I've had in a month." He started to laugh but the pain and the look Helena gave him stopped him. "Um thanks for taking care of me. I really appreciate it."

Helena moved her fingers through Dick's hair concentrating on his eyes. They were always her favorite physical feature of his. "Well I'm not that heartless. Plus it kind of reminded me of the old days when we used to play doctor. Just this time I had to play actual doctor. Now that I saved you, I have a request."

"And what is that?" asked Dick sarcastically.

Helena's face instantly became serious. "I want to know everything. What happened last night. I need to know. I want to be here with you and for you but I can't unless you let me in. You can't take the whole world's problems on your shoulders. Tell me what happened."

Dick looked away. "Mph. Sounds like your proposing to me through an ultimatum" answered Dick sarcastically.

Upon hearing his response, Helena got up and turned away to hide the tears forming. Right before she had the chance to leave, she heard Dick clear his voice.

"It started when I began messing with Blockbuster's operations. You know how I love to cause mischief. What happened last night began at dinner. I was gonna propose to Barbara but before I got the chance, she told me that it just wasn't working. After telling me that she couldn't see a future with me, she left and I just sat there. When I finished I came home. And right when I got out of the car, the whole apartment building blows up right in front of me." Dick was staring at the ground while tears fell. "I lived next to a mom with a five-year old daughter who were probably the nicest people I've ever known. Across from me was an incredible elderly woman, Ms. Shannon, who would come to my door every day offering a blueberry muffin. There were about a hundred people in that apartment complex and I watched them die. Ten minutes later, I find out that Haly's Circus, my circus, burned down. I found my suit and took off towards Blockbuster's usual spot. When I confronted him, he said that it was just the beginning. He said anyone I sat next to at a bus stop would die and there was nothing I could do about it. That next it would be Alfred, then Bruce, then Barbara. That's when I lost it. I attacked and we fought. Next thing I know, I'm in a hallway with him and I see Catalina behind him. She motioned to me to move over. I just wanted it to be over so I moved."

By the end of his story, Helena was holding Dick's head in her lap. "I'm here. I'm here." Helena assured. She gently placed a soft kiss on his head. As she got up to go, she was kept by Dick grabbing her hand.

"Lay with me please." Dick asked.

Helena gave him a long look and realized that he was truly broken. She laid down and felt his arms wrap around her. Even when the two were having their very intimate but loose relationship, he never held her like this. She adjusted her body against him. "I hope that you don't think that this is gonna lead to sympathy sex."

Dick chuckled. "Didn't even cross my mind." He moved his head further into Helena's hair. "I love you Helena" whispered Dick before falling asleep.

Helena could get up and he probably wouldn't wake up, but there was nowhere she would rather be. She had just heard what she had always wanted to hear from Dick. She loved him more than anyone else but she never told him. She had a reputation as a tough girl to protect. "I love you too Dick" said Helena with a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you are liking the story so far. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick awoke to a scene that he had never had with Helena Bertinelli. Him with his arms protectively around her and feeling peaceful. The whole week had been torture, a hurricane of horror, but Helena turned out to be the eye of the storm. His safety net. He smiled and slowly got up trying his best not to wake Helena. His muscles still ached horribly, but he was feeling immensely better than he was yesterday. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was pretty empty. He was about to look in the cabinets before he noticed Helena beginning to move.

Helena yawned, stretched her arms, and sat up. "I would have thought you'd be gone by now" said Helena smiling. The fact that he was still here, told her that he wasn't completely delirious last night when he told her he loved her. Maybe he didn't mean love, but at least she knew that he cared about her deeply. The last time the two were in a "relationship", it was purely sexual. Just blowing off steam. But now, she could feel something growing. Shaken from her thoughts by the realization that Dick was moving towards her, she immediately became fixated on how much more muscular he had gotten. He looked more stressed and like he hadn't slept in months, but he still looked good.

As Dick came towards Helena, he noticed how she kept looking him up and down. He was used to most women doing this. He was Dick Grayson, heir to the Wayne fortune, heartthrob for most women. And that was just civilians. He knew that there were specific women that were either a member or related to a member of the Justice League.

Unlike in past encounters with the Huntress, he wasn't staring at her breasts even though they were a personal favorite of his. This time, he just admired the soft and beautiful features of her face. Her beautiful blue eyes, her long dark hair that from experience was as soft as silk, her perfect skin, and her lips without any faults. Helena must have noticed his observations as she looked away blushing.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on me? Is something wrong?" started Helena.

"No, no, no" responded Dick. "I'm just mentally hitting myself for never taking the time to look at you and say that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen".

Helena's mind was jumping over the moon. She was so focused on what he said that she was powerless to keep from saying her worst thought. "What about Barbara?" She cursed in her head telling herself that she ruined it.

Dick sat down in front of Helena and sighed. "I love Barbara and always will." Helena's head instantly dropped as she prepared to cry. Dick picked her chin up. "But I'm in love with you. There is a difference you know." And before he could react, Helena was on top of him smothering him with kisses. and being told "I love you, I love you, I love you!". Dick pulled her closer, whispered "I love you too", and kissed her with more passion than he had ever put into a kiss before moving his tongue into her mouth to meet her tongue.

Helena felt his tongue inside her mouth and her tongue instinctively wrestled back. Almost as a reflex, she pulled away briefly only to take off her shirt and bra leaving Dick open mouthed. She laughed to herself as she was pulled into him as he invaded her neck with his kisses. She sat up only to say "Pants off".

Dick could barely hear what Helena had just said. He knew she said to take off his pants. "Helena, there's not a lot I-". He didn't get to finish his sentence as she pressed her finger to his lips telling him not to talk. "Shhh. Just let momma do the work" she said with a mischievous smile. Dick just nodded and watched as she removed his underwear. She immediately grabbed his dick and covered it with her mouth. Up and down, up and down. When it ended, it felt like she had begun only a second earlier. Helena got up, removed her panties, and slowly lowered herself on his dick facing him. They were locked in eye to eye contact which surprisingly turned Dick on. She moved up and down increasing in speed from time to time then stopping to keep from going completely overboard. Helena was wet. She had been for a while. And Dick had cum twice already but the two had kept going. Suddenly, Dick felt a burst of energy as Helena laid on top of him with him still inside her. He grabbed her waist and took control. He began pushing hard and fast, and Helena was trying to keep up. "Dick yes! Fuck me! Just like that baby, just like that. Oh Dick fuck!" screamed Helena. Dick continued to grunt through their escapade. He finally came and when he stopped, he realized that Helena had been clawing at his back and holding on for dear life. He also realized that she had come multiple times with him inside her.

Dick continued to lay there smiling as Helena struggled to regain her composure and catch her breath.

* * *

Really hope you guys are enjoying it so far. More to come. Can their happiness last forever? Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on the direction that you would like to see the story go.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick was on his way to Gotham. Sitting next to him was Helena who had drifted off too sleep about an hour ago. It had been eight days since the incident with Blockbuster and he still had nightmares. If he didn't have Helena to calm him down when he woke up screaming, he didn't know what state he would be in right now. He had not been allowed to watch the news or go out at night for at least a week being enforced by Helena herself. Dick chuckled. How could his former lover with whom he had shared nothing but physical intimacy turn out to be the one person keeping him afloat. Shaking his head, he refocused on the road. The two were just now pulling up to the gates of Wayne Manor with a smiling Alfred breaking character and waiting at the gate. It was good to be home. Dick turned to Helena, nudged her softly, and whispered "We're here babe". Helena stretched, smiled, and got out of the car. Dick got out only to be rushed by Alfred who smothered him in a bear hug. Dick was still in pretty bad shape from his fight with Blockbuster, but he didn't care. He would live through a hug.

"It's good to see you Al" said Dick with a smile. Alfred let go and responded simply "Welcome home Master Dick". Alfred wiped his eyes and immediately looked at Helena who was about to lift her bag. Before Helena could even touch the bag, Alfred had run faster than Barry Allen to pick it up first. Helena looked at Dick and he shrugged. "Probably should've warned you that he has this thing about guests doing well anything" Dick said with a laugh that was stopped immediately with a glare from Alfred. Say what you want but the famous "Bat Glare" had nothing on the "Alfred Glare".

Dick walked over towards the two. "Helena this is Alfred. And Alfred this is-" Dick paused. "This is my girlfriend Helena" finished Dick receiving a surprised smile from both Alfred and Helena. Alfred turned to Helena. "Well Madam Helena, it is a pleasure to meet you" said Alfred outstretching his hand. Helena met his. "It's nice to meet you to Alfred". Alfred smiled. "Now you two go inside and I will take care of the rest". Just as Helena was about to object, Dick put a hand on her shoulder and said "Trust me. He loves this stuff". He took her hand in his and led her into the house.

Upon entering, Helena immediately fell in love. A beautiful marble floor, a great chandelier in the room, the personification of living in the lap of luxury. Something that both she and Dick had given up quite some time ago. But secretly, she still missed it sometimes. It had been so long since she had been here. She remembered the last time that it was for a stupid charity event and she spilt wine all over Bruce Wayne because she got a little tipsy. When her and her dad got home, she was severely punished. Before she could focus anymore on the memory, Dick let go of her hand. "I gotta go talk to Bruce real quick but I'll be right back". Helena nodded and Dick gave her a quick kiss before leaving. Helena smiled and sat down on a recliner near her and waited.

* * *

Dick walked up the stairs and up to the room that Bruce Wayne was always in. His office. Under Law of Alfred, the Bat Cave was not to be used until at least 6:30 p.m. unless world catastrophe was occurring. Dick knocked twice and waited before hearing "Come in". He opened the door and entered the room. "Bruce I-" Dick stopped as Bruce put his hand up telling him to be quiet. Bruce sighed and motioned for the chair across from his desk. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I wish I could've been because you shouldn't have had to go through what you went through. You never should have been dragged into the chaos of what we do. You were too good, too pure. But the day your parents died, the boy I saw crying over them, that boy was me. And I thought that taking you in that I could prevent you from turning into me, but I put too much pressure on you. I made you feel like a sidekick when I couldn't have done anything that I have without you. You made me a better man and I later saw in you the savior of Gotham. I thought that the Batman could be truly immortal through you and so on. And because of me being Batman instead of being the father you deserved, you suffered, and I was at fault. I'm sorry son." Bruce looked up with tears in his eyes staring straight at Dick not with intimidation but for the first time, with sympathy.

To say Dick was stunned was an understatement. It felt like hours before Dick was able to come up with something to say. "It's not your fault. If you hadn't taken me in, then I would have ended up like every other street rat we put up every night. You saved me Bruce and I will always be grateful for that."

It was silent between the two for about a minute before Bruce broke the silence. "I've spoken to Amanda Waller and she is going to take care of this. I won't lose another son."

Dick began to stand up. "Wait what? We can't just cover this up. I killed someone. It was my fault. I deserve punishment. I sure as hell don't deserve just a slap on the wrist."

"In your blood, there were certain compound chemicals that can "persuade" the mind. Very preferable to The Tarantula." Dick flinched at the name. Bruce looked Dick in the eye. "I know what happened. Everything that happened. But I need complete clarification from you and you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Dick sat in his chair. "After she killed him" Dick started to choke up, "after she killed him she pushed me to the ground. I told her to stop but it was like I couldn't move. I told her to stop. I told her no." By now, Dick was sobbing into his hands. "It was my fault. Everything was. Thousands of people are dead. Families are destroyed. People are homeless and more terrified than they ever have been. And it's all my fault." Dick continued to cry while Bruce got up and walked over to his son. "Listen to me. These were the actions of a madman. You tried to save as many people as you could. Even if you wanted him dead, I know that you would never take that step. It's going to be okay son." Dick lifted his head, dried his eyes, and stood up. He smiled and said, "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Helena was beginning to worry about Dick. It had been a while since he left. When she heard the door open, her spirits flew thinking Dick was back. They dropped upon seeing who it actually was. It was none other than the infamous bitch herself. Barbara Gordon. The woman who broke her man's heart. When Barbara noticed Helena sitting quietly in the living room recliner, she rolled her wheelchair over. Giving a confused look, she asked "Helena?"

"Hi Barbara. Surprised to see me?" responded Helena trying to keep her calm and not fully paralyze her former friend.

"Well yeah. Did Bruce call you here. Actually have you seen Bruce around?" started Barbara before seeing the door upstairs open. Both Bruce and Dick started coming down the stairs. "Dick!" screamed Barbara as she rolled over towards him. "I was so worried. I'm sorry about what happened but you're safe." Helena was steaming. It looked like Barbara was about to try and bring him down for a kiss but he backed away. "Yeah I'm pretty hard to keep down" Dick said with a smirk looking at Helena who just amusingly rolled her eyes. He and Bruce walked towards Helena and she stood. " Helena Bruce, Bruce Helena."

Helena smiled as she saw from the corner of her eye that Barbara was starting to catch on.

"Dick can I speak to you in private?" interrupted Barbara. Dick gave a quick look to Helena before nodding. "Um sure." The two walked into the dining room as Alfred came in with the last bag. Helena wondered how she hadn't noticed him putting the bags up before.

* * *

Once the two entered the dining room, Barbara turned to him and asked, "So you're cheating on me?" If Dick wasn't able to see the look she was giving him, he would swear she was joking. "Wow Babs. Jokes are supposed to be my thing remember?" retorted Dick. This only made Barbara's face grow a darker shade of red. "Oh it's funny huh? Well please explain to me how this is supposed to be fucking funny. I find out that you're alive and it turns out that you're with someone else now. And Helena? The bitch is just in it for the sex. I called you. I thought you were dead." Barbara had taken off her glasses to wipe her eyes.

Dick stood tall knowing that she hated it when people knelt down to her because of her paralysis. "If I recall, you broke up with me. Let me think. I believe the words were, "I can't see a future between the two of us", ring a fucking bell? You ripped my heart out and then shit really hit the fan. I'm sorry that you feel cheated on, but I'm with someone who stuck with me and kept me from completely destroying myself. That "bitch" in there saved me when you left me open to attack" Dick finished.

"If you had picked up, then I would have been there. I don't know why I said those things, but I didn't mean it. Dick, I still love you." Tears were now streaming down her face.

"And I love you Barbara. I always will. But like you said, you and me just aren't meant to be together. And I feel that the person that I want to be with is Helena." Dick finished and walked out of the dining room leaving Barbara to stop her tears.

* * *

Hey guys. Hope you are liking it so far. I know it seems that I went a little harsh on Babs, but believe it or not, I am a fan of the Dick/Barbara pairing. But anyway, there are a lot of different ways that this story could go and I have a pretty good idea of where it's heading. I would still like to hear what you think and appreciate any ideas or tips you have for the story so PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Still a lot to come so don't worry about that. And finally, I appreciate every bit of the support I get from you guys so much. Every view. I appreciate you guys and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick was sitting casually in his chair in the dining room. Bruce, Helena, and Dick were all in the dining room waiting on Alfred to finish dinner. Bruce was talking to Helena which actually amused Dick. As he sat, he held a fake smile but his mind was at war with itself. His conversation with Barbara was resonating within him and he wondered if he had been to harsh towards her. She meant so much to him and the sight of her crying always made him cringe, no matter how mad he was. He thought back to what Barbara said about Helena's intentions. He tried with all his might but he couldn't fight the doubt in not only Helena, but himself that Barbara had placed. The last time that he and Helena shared a relationship, it had been purely physical. She had said that she had strong feelings for him but wouldn't ease up on her methods of "justice" for him. He had realized that day that the two couldn't be together. Their ways were just too different. Dick chuckled. There was only one other woman that he had been in a relationship with but couldn't make it work because of extreme differences. She acted like she loved him back then, so what if she was doing it now? No. No. This time was different. But he probably should have waited before jumping into another relationship. After everything that had happened, he still knew that he wasn't okay. Barbara was who he had wanted before she broke his heart. Should he have fought for her? Should he have given her another chance? Was Barbara the one that he belonged with and not Helena?

"No" yelled Dick with both hands holding his head.

Bruce and Helena immediately got up and moved towards Dick. Alfred came running from out of the kitchen.

"Dick. Dick. Calm down baby, you're okay. You're safe. I'm here. I'm here" said Helena as she held Dick.

"I'm okay. I'm fine" said Dick, gently pushing Helena off of him. "Sorry guys" he said smiling but failing to reassure the crowd and earning frowns all around.

"Master Dick, perhaps you should lie down. I'm sure that you could use the rest" advised Alfred.

Dick nodded. "Yeah, a little rest can't hurt." Bruce helped him up and Helena walked with him to his bedroom. Upon opening the door, the memories flooded of him talking on the phone with Barbara after a night patrol. Staring at the picture of his parents above the bed, re-living their deaths voluntarily every day. Losing his virginity with Barbara after one of Bruce's many charity events. "Let's sleep in the guestroom. This room belonged to someone who died a long time ago. Helena looked at him worriedly unable to think of anything but help him to the guestroom. When the two entered, Dick immediately went to the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Helena stayed for ten minutes before leaving Dick to sleep. She walked down to the kitchen to see if she could help Alfred with anything. Near the bottom, Bruce was waiting. Bruce looked at her. "Helena, we have to talk about Dick." Helena nodded and Bruce motioned towards the living room. Helena made her way to the recliner she sat in earlier and Bruce sat across from her. "It's going to be a long journey towards getting Dick sane again. I've tried to act normal towards him, but he's not okay. He blames himself for all of the deaths that happened in Bludhaven that night. Including Blockbuster's. I don't know, perhaps I put too much pressure on him to be incorruptible. Believing that you can't be taken advantage of is one of the biggest mistakes you can make in life and because of me, he never learned that." Bruce looked down.

"No" said Helena after a long silence. "Dick did what he could. He didn't kill Blockbuster even though the bastard should have been taken out a long time ago." Bruce shook his head. "I'm not disputing that he did anything less that commendable. He saved Bludhaven from complete destruction. But he can't come to terms with the fact that Blockbuster took advantage of his fear and his rage. Despite everything that he has done, he has hit rock bottom because for the first time, he is coming to terms with his own mortality" finished Bruce.

* * *

Asleep in the guestroom, Dick's usual nightmares had reached their peak. He was atop his spot waiting for the trapeze when the line snapped as he watched his parents fall to their deaths. The vision switched to him seeing Jason Todd's dead body, brains bashed in. Next was the image of a burning Bludhaven with dead bodies lining the sidewalks and blood staining the streets. After that nightmare was done, he was in Wayne Manor in his bed. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the door, he saw Blockbuster holding Barbara by the neck. "Blockbuster... but you died. I WATCHED YOU DIE!" "I told you that if you interfered, I would kill everyone you loved" said Blockbuster as he broke Barbara's neck in front of Dick. Before waking, he saw one last image.

"Catalina" gasped Dick as he woke in a cold sweat. He sat for a minute before getting up and getting dressed. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Helena had just finished her conversation with Bruce before going up to check on Dick. When she opened the door, no one was in bed. The only thing different besides Dick missing from bed was the open window. Helena began to panic. She started searching his room frantically with no luck. "Bruce" screamed Helena. Bruce was there in an instant. "He's gone" whispered Helena sliding down the wall with tears bursting from her eyes.

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked the chapter. I know it may not have been my best, but I'm still trying to setup the future events of the story. Where could Dick have gone? Why did he dream about Catalina? Who was the other girl he was with that broke off due to differences? More to come and I hope you guys are liking it so far. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I love hearing what you have to say and would definitely appreciate any ideas you guys may have. Thanks for all the support.


	6. Chapter 6

Dick was speeding along the road to Blackgate on his motorcycle through the pouring rain. He was lucky that he kept one of his civilian bikes in Bruce's garage. From his estimation, he would reach his destination in about an hour. Helena was probably cursing him right now and he wouldn't blame her. In the end, Dick was okay with his choice to leave without a word. It was better that way. And he would be back, this was just something he had to figure out on his own. Hopefully Helena wouldn't be too hurt. He knew that both of them were fairly sensitive towards being abandoned, but in order to be the man that he was before, he had to take care of this.

* * *

Helena was crying in the living room of Wayne Manor while Alfred and Bruce tried to comfort her. She had never felt so broken before in her life. These past couple of days had been an emotional rollercoaster ride, but this was by far her lowest point. She didn't even look up when the doorbell rang. Bruce got up to open the door. When Bruce came back into the living room, he was followed by none other than Barbara Gordon. Looking at Barbara gave Helena mixed emotions. Barbara didn't have any tear stains unlike Helena whose eyes were swollen. Barbara was strong and could keep her composure through almost anything. It was something that Helena knew Dick loved and she could see why. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't jealous because at the end of the day, Helena had Dick, but she was afraid that Barbara still had Dick's heart. Bruce began to speak, interrupting Helena's reflections.

"It took awhile, but Barbara tracked Dick down. He is about to reach Blackgate Penitentiary."

"Why would he go there?" asked Helena standing up.

Bruce and Barbara looked at each other before answering. "Blackgate Penitentiary is where Catalina Flores was moved after the incident with Blockbuster. I've alerted the guards to keep a close eye on her in case... something happens" finished Bruce.

"You think he's gonna let that psycho bitch out don't you? I don't know what he's doing, but whatever it is, I'll be there with him because I, unlike any of you, have faith in him" yelled Helena as she began to leave.

"You think that we don't have faith in him you stupid bitch?" yelled out Barbara shocking everyone in the room. " I believe in Dick with all of my heart, but he's not Dick right now. He isn't sane. He still needs a lot of help before he's even close to his old self." Barbara was fuming.

Helena turned around. "I get it now. You can't stand the fact that Dick is with someone else can you? That he is saying I love you to someone else. Well I have just two words for you Barbara Gordon. FUCK YOU!" screamed Helena as she stormed out to begin her trip to Blackgate leaving Bruce and Alfred speechless. Barbara sat infuriated.

* * *

Dick reached Blackgate without a guard noticing him. As he went to turn off the bike, he realized he still had his phone. "Damn. Babs probably knows exactly where I am." Dick had to hurry. Fortunately, he had a way in to the prison that was guaranteed to keep him from getting caught. He learned the way going back and forth to see a certain woman that he was involved with a couple of years back. It was a small opening in the roof he created back then, and Blackgate didn't usually need to repair the roof. He pulled out his grappling gun that he picked up on the way out of Wayne Manor and shot it up towards the roof. The moment it grounded, he lifted up to the exact spot on the roof he was aiming for. Opening his secret panel, he dropped down and into a corridor inside the prison. He had to move fast. He started running down the hall towards the cell belonging to Catalina Flores.

* * *

Helena was crying on the street. She didn't know what she was going to do. Dick was drowning and she couldn't keep him up. Hell, she didn't even know how she would get to him. As she continued to wallow in despair, a bright light beamed near Helena. She looked up to see a shadowy figure approaching. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. The Dark Knight of Gotham had come just for her.

"What do you want oh fearsome Dark Knight" said Helena wiping her eyes.

"Get in the car" stated Batman as he turned and started walking.

Helena contemplated her options momentarily before running to the car. She would get to Dick. And this time, she would save him.

* * *

It had taken awhile, but Dick had finally reached Catalina's cell. He stared at her for a moment be fore whispering, "Catalina". It only took one call for Catalina to be up and at the wall. She stared right at him before smirking mischievously.

"Well my love, you're the last person I would have expected. So I take it you've been dreaming of me?" smiled Catalina.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. Updates may come slower because of my upcoming classes, but I will keep updating. PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you guys think about it and any ideas you guys have. Thanks for all of the support. Oh and the mystery girl of Dick's past will be coming in later in the story. Not sure when, but she will come in. Once again, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why am I having nightmares?" questioned Nightwing. He was standing at Catalina Flores' cell in Blackgate Penitentiary. "Why am I seeing you when I sleep?" asked Nightwing. He was getting angrier and even more impatient.

"Hmm, well maybe you have a guilty conscience?" answered Catalina making a thinking motion. Nightwing could sense her sarcasm and his fury was rising. Before Catalina could react, Nightwing grabbed her through the cell and held her against the bars.

"Listen bitch, I don't have time for your bullshit. I need to know what you did to me NOW!" Dick said trying to keep his volume down but failing. He stared deep into her eyes in anger.

Catalina smirked. "Well, let's just say, I leave an impression. I may or may not have injected a certain chemical inside of you on that magical night."

Nightwing about strangled her after her last comment. "Magical? MAGICAL? You fucking raped me you psychotic bitch!"

"Whatever you say. Now, not that I'm not happy to see you, but I'm kind of tired. So if you could make this quick mi amour, that would be great."

He pulled her closer. "How do I stop the nightmares?"

Catalina smiled. "Oh mi amour, so naïve. How about you figure it out on your own."

Before Nightwing could react, an object flew into the ground in front of him. Letting Catalina go and staring at the object, he silently cursed himself. For the object that had landed in front of him was none other than a batarang. Catalina jumped back but Nightwing just stared at it. After a long period of him just staring at the ground, he sighed and looked up.

"What are you doing here Batman?"

Batman appeared out of the shadows. Catalina was about to start talking, but Batman shot a sleeping dart into her neck and she fell to the ground. "I'm here to make sure you don't do something you will regret."

"Ha, regret? You have no idea what I've been going through ever since I killed Blockbuster" yelled Nightwing.

"You didn't kill him. You made a mistake, but you didn't kill him."

In the middle of their conversation, a guard saw the two on his patrol. "Alert. Alert. We have intruders. Lock down the prison. You two, hold it right there."

Batman and Nightwing looked at each other and ran. The two ran to where Batman had entered and zip lined over the gate. The zip line landed right in front of the Batmobile. As Dick ran to the other side, he noticed that the passenger door was open. "Hey, why's this door opened?" asked Nightwing.

Batman quickly turned around. "Come on, Helena came with me. She must not have waited like I told her to" yelled Batman on the run.

Nightwing began to panic. He ran to catch up with Batman knowing that the guards were under the order shoot to kill when under intruder alert lockdown. He had to save her. No matter the cost.

* * *

Helena was running down the hallways of Blackgate. She had already had to take out two of the guards that were shooting at her. The loud sirens were really starting to get on her nerves. Where the hell was he. She stopped dead in her tracks. What if Batman had already reached Dick and they were at the Batmobile? Shit. She really should've taken the Bat's advice. Before she could turn around, something hit her from the back. Before she lost consciousness, she heard a voice.

"Soon mi amour. Soon we'll be together. And this time, nothing will drive us apart."

And with that, Helena passed out.

* * *

Nightwing was now running ahead of Batman daring anyone or anything to cross his path. He was not going to let the one light in his life get taken from him in this hellhole. Four guards appeared in front of him and started shooting. Nightwing didn't stop. He threw two wing dings at two of the guards. Then he jumped up and in the middle of a flip, pulled out his escrima sticks. Upon landing, he slammed his sticks on the ground which created an electric charge, shocking and incapacitating the guards. Getting up, he felt a painful sensation. He knew the feeling. He had been hit by two of the bullets. One near his heart and the other right above his stomach. He kept running, he couldn't afford to stop. Relying on pure adrenaline, he pushed on.

* * *

Catalina was waiting in her cell for Nightwing. She knew he'd come for the Huntress. And once he did, she would destroy his life again. Then he would be hers. She would finally have him to herself. He would realize that the two were meant to be together. She smiled and waited looking at the unconscious Huntress on her bed. Her plan was coming together better than she could have hoped. Soon, he would be here. Soon, they would be together forever.

* * *

Hey everyone, hope you are liking the story. Some surprises coming soon. Won't say when, I'll just say it's coming soon. Tried to make Catalina insane, let me know what you think. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Appreciate the support so much. I'll try to keep doing my best for you guys. If you guys have any ideas or anything you wanna say like how you think the story's going or even try to guess what's coming next just leave a review. I appreciate each one and I appreciate all of you guys. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Nightwing didn't even know where Batman was, and right now, he didn't care. He was losing quite a bit of blood from the gunshots he took earlier. So much so that he was beginning to feel woozy. He shook his head. He had to keep going. For Helena.

* * *

Helena woke up barely able to move. The last thing she remembered was a chick with a Spanish accent saying something about her being with Dick.

"Well nice of you to join us" said Catalina appearing from the corner of the cell.

Helena tried to move but couldn't. "What the hell did you do to me you psycho bitch?" screamed Helena, hoping that Dick or the Bat would hear her.

Catalina put on a fake hurt face but quickly smiled. Well, for starters, I injected you with a heavy concentrated dose of muscle relaxers, so you might not be able to move for a while. You should be thankful that you're not dead, yet. She then walked up to Helena and looked her straight in the eyes. "You see, Nightwing belongs to the Tarantula. And the Tarantula doesn't like it when other people touch her things." And with that, Catalina turned to face the bars. "Oh and don't worry, the Batman will receive his punishment tonight as well. My plan is going perfectly. And to think, all I had to do was let loose one of Dick's past flames. Did he ever tell you that he dated a criminal one time? That he fell in love with her? That the two were gonna run away together?" Catalina began tearing up. "The story is the same as mine. The only difference is that he didn't love me. But he will" finished Catalina with both of her fists clenched.

* * *

Nightwing was still looking for Helena when he heard a noise. He quickly moved his head just in time to avoid being hit in the head by a throwing knife.

"Aww. I missed. Don't worry honey, I'll get you one day" said a voice from the shadows that brought back a rush of memories.

"Rose?" called out Nightwing as the tall, sleek, silver haired beauty walked out. Although her father, Slade Wilson, was one of his greatest enemies, she was the only person that he had let in completely.

"The one and only" answered Rose walking out with a smile and pulling out her sword to lean on.

"Listen Rose, I have to find the Huntress. I could really use your help."

"Hmm. You know, this Spanish-speaking chick busted me out if I helped her in her plan so I'm kind of busy."

Just from the description of her accent, he knew who broke her out.

"Rose, if you ever felt anything for me, you would help me find the Huntress and the woman who busted you out." He had to jump to avoid the next throwing knife.

"You bastard. You would dare minimize what we had to a stupid ultimatum? I loved you. And I know you loved me. All you had to do was sign and we would've been together." Rose was letting the tears flow from her one good eye.

Dick stared at her. She had obviously given this a lot of thought, but so had he. "Rose, listen" Dick started to walk forward but stopped because of the pain and lack of balance. He raised his head. "Rose, what we had was special. Had I signed the certificate, who knows, we might live in the mountains with three kids. But I had to protect the people of Bludhaven. I couldn't just turn my back on them."

Rose was quiet for awhile. She finally stood up and dried her eyes. "You know what? The lady said that you'd say that" and with that, she charged Nightwing with her sword.

* * *

Hey guys. I know that this chapter was really short. This was mainly for exposition and to introduce the ex from the past. Rose Wilson. She is going to be a big part of the story later on and this was mainly to give speculation to what Catalina is planning. Like why is she using Rose? Why hasn't she just killed Helena? What else is left to be revealed in her plan? All will be revealed in time. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I ask because I want to know how you guys think the story is going and I would love to hear any ideas or anything. Thanks for the support I appreciate it so much. Again sorry about the length, I'll make next chapter extra long. Finally, PLEASE REVIEW :) Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Nightwing swung his escrima at Rose only to miss as she jumped away. Rose landed and countered with a thrust from her sword just to have it blocked by Nightwing's other stick. The two came together struggling with their sword and stick against each other.

 **Nightwing** : "Rose, you have to stop. I have to save Helena but I don't want to hurt you" he yelled

 **Rose** : "Shut up. You're probably just lying like you did to me" she screamed streaming tears.

 **Nightwing** : "Rose, listen I -" he stopped midsentence and crumpled to the floor in a pool of blood.

 **Rose** : "Dick! Oh my God Dick. Get up. Get up!" she begged as she fell with him. "Somebody help!"

* * *

 **Helena** : "So what the fuck do you think is gonna happen when Dick gets here?"

Catalina looked up and down Helena.

 **Catalina** : "Let's just say that sometimes you have to break someone before you can have them" answered Catalina with a smile.

Helena sat confused for awhile before her eyes went wide with realization. She screamed inside knowing that she still couldn't move because of Catalina's venom.

 **Helena** : "You crazy bitch. You better pray that I don't get loose soon because I plan on killing you no matter what Dick says" she said darkly.

Immediately after her threat, Helena was slapped hard across the face. She couldn't move, but she could definitely still feel.

 **Catalina** : "Tsk. Tsk. You really should learn some manners. Not that it will matter soon" she said with a smile.

 **Helena** : "You claim to love him but you're gonna try to destroy him by killing me?"

 **Catalina** : "Oh yes. Most definitely."

 **Helena** : "HE'LL DIE!" she screamed from the floor.

 **Catalina** : "And if so, it won't be difficult to join him" she answered with a smile.

Somewhere deep down, Helena found strength. The strength to overcome The Tarantula's venom. Upon the sudden realization that she was free, she jumped and tackled Catalina. She grabbed, clawed, and punched no longer in control of her actions. Acting purely on anger, fear, and instinct.

* * *

Rose had Nightwing's head in her lap as she tried to put pressure on his bullet wounds. She had taken her mask and ripped it to pieces just to cover the wounds. Her arms were beginning to tingle. Tears kept streaming and falling onto Nightwing's face as she pleaded for the bleeding to stop. She was to concerned with Dick to notice a figure running towards her and Dick. She held her head up when she saw someone fall to their knees in front of them.

 **Rose** : "You have to help him. Get him out" she said getting up but continued to cry. "I have some business I need to finish".

She ran off without turning to see the Dark Knight pick up the Hero of Bludhaven and run off.

* * *

Batman was running as fast as he could, cradling Nightwing in his arms. This could not be happening. Dick had lost a lot of blood. The first time that he had neglected Dick, Bludhaven fell which sent Dick into three types of hell. Now he could actually die. His former partner. His son. No. He wouldn't let his son die in his arms. Shaken from his thoughts by the sight of the Batmobile, he sped up as the doors opened and gently set Dick in his seat. He jumped into the driver seat and set it to turbo towards the Bat Cave.

 **Batman** : "Just hold on Dick. We'll be home soon."

* * *

Both Catalina and Helena were in a complete fist fight. Both had cuts and gashes throughout their bodies and were panting while facing each other. Helena was holding her arm while Catalina was trying to see through her swollen eye. The two had moved into one of the old machinery rooms deep in the prison.

 **Catalina** : "I'm going to kill you bitch" she spat.

 **Helena** : " I'll drag you with me before I let you get to Dick" she responded, still clutching her arm.

 **Catalina** : "He will belong to me. He is mine. I'll die before I let anyone take him from me. Anyone who gets in my way will die."

 **?** : "Well then, I guess it's time for me to jump in" said a voice from the dark.

Out of the shadows and into view walked Rose Wilson. She had dried her eyes and regained her composure.

 **Catalina** : "Ah Ravager, I trust in you to take care of this scum" she motioned towards Helena.

Helena looked between the two. She was barely putting up a fight with Tarantula. There was no way she could survive a fight with Rose Wilson.

 **Rose** : "Yeah about that, so I'm out."

As Catalina turned in rage, Rose pulled out one of her two hand pistols to aim at Catalina. There was no way that Rose could have know that not only was she off on her aim, but that gas was leaking from the air vents. As her bullet missed Catalina and entered an old gas tank in the back of the room, an inevitable explosion of fire and debris destroyed the entire floor. An inferno of flames began to spread through the basement and into the entire west wing of the prison. Fire alarms sounded as the guards ran to evacuate, leaving the prisoners to burn alive. Screams filled the prison as the fire devoured every prisoner and some of the guards in the west wing.

* * *

Bruce was watching over Dick in the Bat Cave. Dr. Leslie had already come through and done what she could to stabilize Dick. She had said that he would be out for at least twenty hours. He continued to brush his hair back before hearing the Bat Computer alert. He turned around to see multiple reports of fires breaking out at Blackgate. According to the reports, the entire west wing of Blackgate had been destroyed with no survivors. West Wing. That was the building that he and Dick had been in. It was also the wing in which Rose and most likely Helena were in at the time. Bruce massaged his temples and looked at Dick. This was going to destroy him. There was only one person he knew that could possibly help him absorb the damage. He pulled out his phone, sent a message, and waited while watching Dick.

* * *

Barbara was sleeping when she heard a buzz against her bedside table. She sat up, put on her glasses, and slowly read the message while yawning. She looked over it once and immediately began to get dressed. Dick needed help and this time, she would be with him through it all. She wouldn't fail as she did before. She would save the man she loved.

* * *

Bruce was staring at Dick lost in thought. How could he have let the little boy who was so astounded and full of wonder become someone filled with nothing but despair. It was his fault. There was no way around it. He had put so much pressure on Dick to be incorruptible that maybe it was too much. Dick was the legacy. Not just of him, but of the whole Justice League. Perhaps it was just too much. He should have been there as Bruce and not as Batman. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of elevator doors opening. He looked up to see Barbara wheeling towards him.

 **Barbara** : "Bruce, I just got your message where's-" she stopped.

Upon seeing Dick, Barbara wheeled towards him. She stopped at his bedside and began to tear up. Placing a hand on his face, she let her tears fall.

 **Barbara** : "What happened?" she asked without shifting her attention from Dick.

 **Bruce** : "He was shot three times, a shattered left arm, and three broken ribs."

Barbara shuttered as she heard his injury list. She held onto Dick's hand and caressed his hair with her other hand. As Barbara sat in silence, Bruce walked to the elevator.

 **Bruce** : "I'll have Alfred bring you a bed."

 **Barbara** : "Thanks."

* * *

Hey everyone sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it and hope you liked the new formatting. I thought it would be a nice change but if you guys think different let me know. I also realize that there may be mixed feelings towards what happened at Blackgate and I just ask that you be patient and see how it turns out. You may be surprised at how the story will unfold.


	10. Chapter 10

Barbara was sleeping on her cot next to Dick's bed when she heard something she had been waiting for. She turned over to see the man whom she'd grown up with sitting in his bed. She pulled herself up onto her chair sitting next to her cot. As she did this, Dick wiped his eyes to see. Barbara got up and into her chair and wheeled closer to Dick's bed.

 **Barbara** : "Look who finally decided to wake up. Good morning short pants" she said with a smile.

 **Dick** : "Hey Babs."

Dick smiled before he remembered what had happened before he lost consciousness. He began to look around and was about get out of bed before he felt Barbara gently push him down.

 **Barbara** : "Listen Dick, there was a fire at Blackgate and-"

 **Dick** : "Helena's dead. And so is Rose."

Barbara could only nod. Dick laid back to keep his tears from running.

 **Dick** : "I was wondering when my happiness would run out. I had it coming. Because of how I failed Bludhaven, I-"

 **Barbara** : "STOP! JUST STOP! Now I don't know what happened in Bludhaven, but let me in. Let me know what happened."

For what seemed like an eternity, everything was silent. Barbara realized that she wasn't going to get answers so she made her way to the elevator. As she began to roll, she was held back by Dick who had grabbed her hand.

 **Dick** : "It started the night you broke up with me."

* * *

Dick was staring in the bathroom mirror. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Tonight wasn't just any date night, tonight was the night he would propose to Barbara. As he put the ring into his pocket, he re-styled his hair and walked out. Coming to the table, he sat and smiled at Barbara who was wearing a red sequin dress with a diamond necklace. He had never seen anything more beautiful than the woman who was sitting across from him.

 **Dick** : "Babs, I-"

Barbara held her hand up to stop him.

 **Barbara** : "Dick, I can't do this anymore. I feel like I'm the only one in this relationship. You just don't know how to be in a relationship. I've tried to keep this relationship going, but I can't anymore. I have to let go. I just can't see a future between the two of us and it needs to end now. I'm sorry Dick but it's over."

 **Dick:** "Babs, Babs" he called to a leaving Barbara.

As Dick called, she continued to roll away, leaving him to sit stunned. Getting up and leaving the cash on the table, he left to go to his car. Time passed and he eventually arrived at his apartment. He got out and as he shut the door, his apartment complex erupted in flames and the explosion knocked Dick back. He stayed on the ground for a few minutes before pushing himself up. He already had burns from the blast and his ears wouldn't stop ringing. As he focused on where he was, he started to run towards the destroyed complex. All he could do was watch as his home burned to the ground. Coming to terms with what just happened, Dick got back into his car. He knew who was responsible.

As Dick was driving towards his warehouse in which he stored all of his equipment, he turned on the radio. Once he turned it on, an alarm started blaring. A message was being sent across Bludhaven Radio announcing that Bludhaven was now in a state of emergency. According to the alert, Bludhaven General Hospital, Bludhaven Elementary, and Haly's Circus were now places to avoid due to explosions destroying the areas. Out of nearly two thousand patients in the hospital, there were no survivors. Haly's Circus has suffered a casualty list of two hundred and forty eight people. Dick slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He sped up. He had to get to the bottom of this because the city of Bludhaven hinged on what he did next.

Dick pulled into the warehouse and jumped out immediately. He ran into the warehouse, went to the back of the room, and pushed down on his secret panel. Immediately after the panel was pressed, the back wall opened revealing his Nightwing suit, his escrima sticks, and his other signature gadgets. He quickly got dressed and closed the wall. After putting his mask on, he walked across the warehouse room to his motorcycle. Hopping on, he started the bike.

 **Dick** : "I'm coming Blockbuster."

After driving about thirty feet, a cable line shot in front of Nightwing knocking him off of his bike. The moment Nightwing hit the ground, ten armed men surrounded him. After about twenty seconds, he stood up and examined his situation. The men were holstering their weapons. They wanted a fist fight. Nightwing wiped the blood off his mouth and smiled.

 **Nightwing:** "As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I have somewhere to be."

Nightwing jumped and pulled out his escrima sticks in midair. Upon landing, he slammed his sticks into the ground causing shock waves to go out in all directions and take down each of the men. Nightwing stood up shaking his head.

 **Nightwing:** "They never learn" he said walking to his bike.

As Nightwing neared his bike, one of Blockbuster's grunts began to laugh.

 **Blockbuster Grunt:** "You really think we're it Nightwing? Oh Mr. Desmond has plans for you. Starting with that pretty little lady that you used to live next to. Ha."

Nightwing stopped in his tracks and turned. He walked to the man, picked him up with one arm by the neck and began to squeeze.

 **Nightwing:** "Talk".

The grunt thought for a moment before giving him an answer then smiled.

 **Blockbuster Grunt:** "Rockwell Motel Room 31. Oh and" he didn't get to finish as Nightwing silenced him with a single punch.

Nightwing ran to his bike and began his drive to the motel.

* * *

After about three and a half minutes of driving at full speed, Nightwing had reached the Rockwell Motel. He immediately jumped off, running into the building without a plan. He ran through the motel to get to room 31 not even thinking about the men he was taking down. Coming to room 31, he broke down the door. Nightwing charged in not caring if there was an entire army in front of him. He never found an army. What he found was Josefina, the mother who lived next door to him, tied up to the wall. She had ten different types of blades sticking out of her. At least twenty cuts along her body. And finally, a single bullet hole in the middle of her forehead.

The pure sight of this unholy act forced Nightwing to his knees. Where would it end. He slammed his fists on the ground screaming. In the middle of his tantrum, he noticed a sheet of paper on the bedside table. Getting up and walking over to the table, Nightwing picked up and read the letter.

Dear Nightwing, too bad about your friendly neighbor Josefina. I guess some things happen for a reason. You see, I want you to realize that our choices have consequences. This is just one of the many consequences of YOUR choice to interfere with my work. Well best of luck, Roland Desmond. P.S. If you're wondering where the girl is, here's your answer. The Grande Royal Hotel Room 917. Oh and you better hurry unless you want her to suffer the same fate as her mother.

Nightwing ripped the paper and took off running. He didn't have time to focus on how furious he felt right now. The only feeling he felt was sympathy. Sympathy for anyone who dared to get in his way. After reaching his bike, he sped off once again all the way across the city.

It took approximately seven minutes for Nightwing to make it to the Grande Royal. As he was driving up, he noticed that already there were a few of Blockbuster's men at the door. He quietly pulled behind an adjacent building and climbed the roof. This time he had to be quiet in order to save his neighbor's little girl. Nightwing pulled out his grapple gun and grappled to the top of the hotel silently.

Reaching the roof, he opened an air vent and slipped through.

It took a while, but according to the schematics of the hotel on his personal mini computer, he reached the 900s'. He unscrewed a vent opening and dropped down. Upon the drop, he noticed that the only grunts he could hear were around the corner at room 917. He calmed himself. Quickly, he jumped around the corner throwing two wing dings at the two grunts in front of the door. He ran to the room ignoring the grunts' unconscious bodies.

As Nightwing entered, he immediately saw Sophia, the little girl, tied to a chair in the center of the room. Running up, he pulled out a wing ding and cut the rope. After getting her loose, he took off the tape on her mouth and took off his mask. Upon seeing his face, Sophia jumped onto him crying.

 **Sophia:** "Mr. Grayson they hurt mommy. They hurt mommy" she sobbed.

Nightwing put Sophia down and held her shoulders gently.

 **Nightwing:** "I know sweetie. I know. But I'm going to get you out of here, okay? I'm gonna make sure you're safe, I have to" Nightwing was cut off but the sound of breaking glass and Sophia who fell.

From a distance, while Nightwing had been talking with Sophia, Blockbuster himself had lined up a shot on Sophia. After pulling the trigger, he smiled and started to leave for his base of operations.

Sophia fell to the ground with a pool of blood forming around her. Nightwing stood stunned and unable to move. After things began to set in, he fell to his knees and pulled Sophia's small limp body to him. He held her sobbing and screaming. He screamed as memories of him babysitting Sophia and the two always having fun. All the times the two would watch TV or cook or play tag. That five year old girl was no more. All that was left was a child's body with a hole in her head. As he continued to sob, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a radio somewhere in the room.

 **Blockbuster:** "Oh Nightwing. Too bad. And you were so close. If you want me, I believe you know where to find me. See you soon."

Nightwing stood and gently set Sophia's body on the bed. Giving one last look, he put on his mask and began to walk out.

 **Nightwing:** "I'm coming Blockbuster. Tonight you die."

* * *

Hey everyone. Hope you're liking it so far. Let me know what you think. This flashback will be continued. LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks all for reading I really appreciate you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blockbuster Grunt:** "Hey boss, are you sure about pushing Nightwing like this? I mean what if he comes at us but this time he tries to kill us? I mean my guys are good, but they cant't beat Nightwing in a hand to hand fight."

Blockbuster sat in his large chair centered in a large, old, abandoned hotel. His base of operations.

 **Blockbuster:** "Well then, tell your men to go home. Just let me take care of Nightwing" he said with an evil smile.

 **Blockbuster Grunt:** "You sure boss? You got a plan or something?"

Blockbuster chuckled at the question and produced a glass vial filled with a green liquid from his pocket.

 **Blockbuster:** "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

Nightwing sped on his way to Blockbuster's base. He knew where it was because he had confronted him before. The visit nearly cost him his life, but he had gotten evidence of Roland Desmond's crimes. Of course he had received help from Catalina Flores, aka the Tarantula. After getting the evidence, the two went to Catalina's brother who just happened to be the district attorney of Bludhaven. It was supposed to end there but neither Nightwing or Catalina knew that even he was in Blockbuster's pocket. The moment they gave him the evidence, he destroyed it right in front of their eyes. There were no copies. The disc was their only piece of evidence on him. Nightwing had made no copies and because of him, Bludhaven was burning. Nightwing shook his head. He was close. It was time to focus because tonight, he would break his former teacher's one rule. He had to in order to save this city and atone for his failure.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a group of trucks that barreled past him. Nightwing recognized the trucks immediately. They were Blockbuster's trucks. He gave them a quick glance but kept going. He didn't have time to involve himself in another street brawl. He had one goal. One target. Blockbuster.

About thirty seconds after passing Blockbuster's men, he pulled up to the hotel. The last time he was here, he barely got away from Blockbuster alive. This time, the results would be vastly different. After tonight, Bludhaven would be safe. The Huntress could take his place as Bludhaven's protector. At this point, he didn't care what happened to him. He could die in this fight, just so long as he took Blockbuster down as well, he would be at peace. His mind was set.

Nightwing walked up the stairs and through the doors of the hotel. Entering the lobby, he immediately readied himself. For twenty feet ahead of him sat Roland Desmond. He had already used his Blockbuster serum and was now at least eight feet tall. He was huge but none of that fazed Nightwing.

 **Blockbuster:** "Well well Nightwing, I must say that I am disappointed. You were in over your head trying to save this city. Bludhaven belongs to me don't you see? I warned you that if you interfered with my work, I would destroy you. You should have listened Richard."

Nightwing's eyes grew as wide as the moon and his legs became weak. He felt like he was going to be sick. Blockbuster knew his identity. That's how he knew which apartment to blow up. That's how he knew to kill Josefina and Sophia in the way that he did. That's why he burned Haly's Circus to the ground. All because they meant something to him.

 **Blockbuster:** "Oh yes Richard, I've known for some time now. You see, it just took a little bit of time to line up how I would destroy you. I know all about how you won't kill. That is why you are at my mercy. Why you will always be at my mercy. Don't you see, I've won. From now on, anyone you happen to talk to, share a drink with, hell sit next to at the bus stop will have been signed a death sentence by you. But I have a lineup in store for you of who to kill first. How about Mr. Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth huh? Oh wait, I'm forgetting someone. Ah yes, little Ms. Barbara Gordon. I'll make sure to kill her very slowly and very painfully" he said laughing.

 **Nightwing:** "NO!" he yelled as he jumped at Blockbuster with his escrima sticks out.

Blockbuster had raised his arm, but Nightwing slammed his escrima sticks down sending 30,000 volts. This didn't seem to even bother Blockbuster as he knocked Nightwing across the room and into a pillar. He hit face first and landed hard. Immediately he knew that his nose was broken and his shoulder was dislocated. Standing up, he pushed his nose back into place and forced his arm back into socket trying not to yell in pain. Wiping blood from his mouth his fury boiled over. His anger caused him to find an inner strength he didn't know he had. He ran at a smiling Blockbuster and dodged a hit from his gigantic arm and countering with a heavy kick to the face knocking Blockbuster back. He didn't stop there. He kept kicking and punching forcing Blockbuster up an old exit staircase. Even after Blockbuster began to focus and his hits started landing, it was too late. Nightwing had gone into a state of rampage. For every hit that Blockbuster landed, Nightwing landed twenty. The hits had taken their toll on Nightwing but he fought through the pain. He kept forcing Blockbuster up the stairs until Blockbuster fell. Nightwing stood over him panting.

 **Blockbuster:** "So what now. You won't kill me, I know you won't."

 **?:** "But I will".

Blockbuster looked behind him to see a the Tarantula with a gun pointed right at his head.

 **Tarantula:** "Nightwing, all you have to do is move. Let me take care of everything"

Nightwing was fighting himself. This was wrong. What was he doing? He was taught to be better. But if he didn't kill this man, then he would never stop.

 **Blockbuster:** "Dumb woman, he won't move and he won't stop me. Isn't that right?" he asked turning to face Nightwing.

This was the only way. If Blockbuster wasn't stopped, then Bruce, Alfred, and Barbara would all be in danger.

Blockbuster laughed at Nightwing who was full of indecision. Then something happened that he didn't expect. Nightwing moved to the side.

The second Nightwing moved, Tarantula fired the gun blowing Blockbuster's brains all over the walls. Nightwing stared at his dead body before realizing what he'd done.

 **Nightwing:** "What have I done? What have I done?"

Tarantula walked up to Nightwing and put a finger on his lips. She took his hand and took him to the roof.

 **Tarantula:** "Shh. I'm going to make everything okay baby. I'll make it all go away. Just lay back" she said pushing him to the ground.

 **Nightwing:** "No. Stop. Stop."

He tried to resist but his whole body was numb. He could only watch as Catalina Flores removed his suit and raped him.

* * *

Dick finished his story and noticed that tears had started falling from his eyes. The same was to be said about Barbara. She pushed herself up onto his bed and held him as he sobbed. She cried with him. She had no idea what he had been through. The two had a lot to talk about, mostly about his proposal, but that could wait. She wasn't there for him before, but she would be here for him now.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. let me know what you think and how you're liking the story so far. If you have any ideas or comments LEAVE A REVIEW. Still more to come. Thanks everyone for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Barbara was watching TV in Dick's room at Wayne Manor while he was taking a shower. The past week had been perfect. She had spent as much time as possible helping Dick recover and she really felt that the old romantic feeling between the two of them were starting to re-ignite. She had not brought up the subject of him proposing to her up yet, but it had never left her mind from the moment he told her. Soon the two would talk about it but she knew that he still had a lot of mental recovery in store for her. Bruce had definitely told her that enough. She could wait.

* * *

Dick was standing in the shower just letting the warm water rush over him. He had a lot on his mind. The past week had been weird. Sure his physical therapy was painful and annoying as all hell, but the weird part was Barbara. Wherever he went, she followed. It was really frustrating at times, but he never called her on it. Deep down, he knew why she was acting like this. She thought that the two would get back together. That if she stayed with him long enough, then he would somehow fall back in love with her. It had been a mistake telling her about the proposal, but to be fair he had just awoken from a coma. Maybe if he just avoided the subject then it might disappear on its own. He was good at letting past relationships just disappear. Hell, Bruce only knew three out of six of his serious relationships. Bruce knew about Kory, Helena, and of course Barbara. But the world's greatest detective never found out that he was with the Tarantula, Harley Quinn, and Rose Wilson. It's funny because only Alfred knew about his short time with Harley. He had caught the two sneaking up to his room and at Dick's request replaced the security tapes. All of these things clouded his mind. He wanted so much to just dump his thoughts out, but there were some things inside that couldn't be told. He turned off the shower. So much for hot water clearing his head.

Stepping out, he dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Barbara sitting next to his bed. She had obviously been waiting for him. Shit. He was going to have to have a talk with her. He rushed over without a word to his dresser and quickly chose some clothes to wear. Still wrapped in the towel, he walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Barbara sat in her chair and watched as Dick rushed in an awkward silence to get his clothes. It was strange because he had never been shy in front of her. Maybe it was her fault and she was rushing him. Great. The one time she gets a second chance and she may have already blown it. The signs were there, but maybe they weren't. Maybe she was just making a fuss over nothing. That didn't mean she would give up hope. It would take Dick some time, but fortunately she didn't have anything important on her plate.

After sitting for what seemed like hours, Dick finally came out. Barbara had finally decided that the talk about Dick's proposal would come today. Her heart started beating fast as he came closer.

 **Barbara:** "Dick, can you sit down for a second. There's something we need to talk about" she said directing him to a chair adjacent to her.

Dick frowned. He knew exactly what this was about. There went his hopes of the subject just disappearing Dick thought as he sat down.

 **Dick:** "What's up?"

 **Barbara:** "Listen, I know its been a rough week and you may be sensitive towards the issue, but we really need to talk about the fact that you were going to propose to me."

 **Dick:** "What is there to talk about?"

 **Barbara:** "Well for one thing, where do we stand you and me? Are you still interested in me in that way? I know that you're just getting out of a relationship but I feel like you need to know that I still love you and I'm willing to try again" she said trying to read his facial expressions.

 **Dick:** "Barbara, listen up. I didn't get out of a relationship, she died. I was with her for a couple of weeks but it was a paradise. Now you wanting to try again? Did you not tell me the night you broke up with me that you were done trying? That you saw no future between the two of us? Because I remember that night quite well. I will always love you as a friend, but looking back, I can't be more with you" he finished noticing that Barbara's eyes were watering up.

 **Barbara:** "Dick, I know what I said was cruel, but I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I just had an off day and if you felt how I did that day, then I know you'd understand." The words came out before she knew she said them. Shit.

Hearing her last statement caused Dick to stand up. His anger boiled over.

 **Dick:** "OH YOU HAD A BAD DAY? YOU WANT TO TRY AND TELL ME WHAT A BAD DAY IS? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT A BAD DAY IS. A BAD DAY IS WHEN YOU GO TO PROPOSE TO SOMEONE BUT GET DUMPED BEFORE YOU GET THE CHANCE. A BAD DAY IS WHEN YOU GO HOME ONLY TO SEE IT EXPLODE IN FRONT OF YOUR VERY EYES. A BAD DAY IS FINDING YOUR NEIGHBOR DEAD AND WATCHING HER FIVE YEAR OLD DAUGHTER GET SHOT. A BAD DAY IS WHEN YOU ARE FORCED TO KILL SOMEONE. DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT A BAD DAY IS."

Dick stormed out leaving Barbara shell shocked in her seat. Eventually Alfred came up to check on the noise.

 **Alfred:** "Mistress Barbara, is everything all right?" he asked softly.

 **Barbara:** "No it's not. I just lost the love of my life. He was going to marry me Alfred. Out of every woman in the world he chose me. And I screwed it up."

Alfred looked away at her last statement which did not go unnoticed by Barbara.

 **Barbara:** "Is there something I should know Alfred?"

Alfred sighed and sat down.

 **Alfred:** "Mistress Barbara, I was sworn to secrecy, but if I don't tell you, then I feel bigger problems may arise" he said tiredly. "You know that Miss Kory Anders was betrothed to him at one point. But there were two women that stole his heart. One more so than the other. The first partner he took was Harleen Quinzel or Harley Quinn. Believe it or not, she actually behaved like a civilized adult around him. He was changing her. But one night, a fight in Gotham resulted in the two ceasing their relationship. They realized that they were polar opposites and could not be together. Now the second one is someone who I believe still holds his heart. Rose Wilson, the daughter of Slade Wilson. He was infatuated with her and she with him. The two were on the verge of getting married and giving up the vigilante life. I was so happy for him. But that despicable man, Roland Desmond, started acting up which required action from the Nightwing. While he was away, Rose fought and killed a mugger in the street landing her in Blackgate Penitentiary. Master Dick was heartbroken. It took time but he found a way to move on. He was so depressed until the two of you began your relationship, but I am sorry to say that a part of him was and always will be with Rose. Poor Miss Helena Bertinelli was only described as his new love when in reality, she had fallen back into the same position the two were in years ago. She was there for him and so he latched on until he regained his strength. I don't know what the future holds for that young man, but he deserves to be happy. And if you feel that there is a chance that the two of you can patch things up and be happy together, know that I will support you both one hundred percent" he said with a smile.

Barbara's head was spinning. She appreciated what Alfred had said and once again had a lot to think about. Her biggest though, how to gain Dick Grayson's forgiveness.

* * *

Hey everyone. Hope you all are liking the story so far. Feel free to tell me any ideas you may have or just let me know how you think the story is going by leaving a review. Thank you to all my readers. I appreciate you all so much.


	13. Chapter 13

To say that Dick was angry was the understatement of the year. Barbara had really done it this time. Maybe he was overreacting. But at this point of time, he had the right to overreact. How could she just minimize what he had been through. Dick sat in the kitchen trying to cool off. So far, all his relaxation techniques that Bruce had taught him so many years ago were failing. He put his hand to his heart and could feel the speed and intensity of his heartbeat. He needed to calm down or else he would probably keel over then and there. Dick continued a number of breathing exercises. His heartbeat was starting to slow down which was good. Then he heard the motorized stairway chair. Barbara was coming down. Shit, and he had just gotten his heartbeat to a manageable level.

* * *

Barbara came down on the motorized chair connected to the stairs while Alfred brought her chair. She had come to the conclusion that she would keep trying to get through to Dick. Her first step was apologizing to Dick. This was new to her because she had never hurt him this bad. He would usually brush off anything negative that happened between the two and then they would go back to the perfect couple. She could only pray that things would go back to the way they were before his incident with Blockbuster. Back when he was confident and positive instead of his current negative, sensitive, and broken shell. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Alfred met her and helped her into the wheelchair. After she was situated, she wheeled into the kitchen where she had a feeling Dick would be.

* * *

Dick continued to stare at the countertop, even after Barbara wheeled into the kitchen. She purposely came to a stop directly across from him. He had taken time enough to calm down. It would take most people at least an hour to calm down from the type of anger he had not twenty minutes ago. But those people weren't members of the Bat family meaning they didn't have to undergo the mental and physical tests that he had been subject to throughout his childhood. He was finally willing to talk and clear the air with Barbara. All he needed was to blow off some steam.

 **Barbara:** "Dick, I just want to know if you'd be willing to talk for a minute" she said softly.

 **Dick:** "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready to talk. About everything. And sorry about yelling at you earlier."

Barbara shook her head. Just like Dick to take everything on his shoulders even when it wasn't his fault. Like father like son it seemed.

 **Barbara:** "You have nothing to apologize for. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you. I guess I was just excited to talk about a few things and you know that I'm not the most patient person in the world" she said laughing sadly and letting tears fall.

Dick walked up to Barbara and lifted her chin. With his other hand, he wiped her tears away.

 **Dick:** "Well Babs, let's talk."

Babs. Barbara hadn't heard that in a long time. It was his nickname for her and no one else's. And it felt so good to hear it escape his lips again. As he continued to wipe her tears and hold her head up, she noticed that he was talking. She quickly disregarded her thoughts (some of which were very explicit) and focused on what he was saying.

 **Dick:** "I heard Al talking to you about me and my past relationships. I want you to know first and foremost that when we were together, hell years before we were together, you were the center of my world. Despite popular opinion, when I am in a relationship, I'm all in. Maybe that's a major character flaw on my part. Anyway, I was going to propose to you because I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You don't have to worry about me giving up on you because I love and always will love you. But I need you to know that there are a lot of things that I've got to figure out. My life is really fucked up with a capital F and I will not drag you into my mess. Even if you want in, I can't let you throw yourself into my mess. I have to get my life together before I can think about any kind of future between the two of us. I hope you can understand."

Barbara thought about what he said and realized that she only one issue with him. It was the fact that he wouldn't let anyone help him. But she understood and when he picked himself up, she would be right there to greet him. She smiled. Dick was the strongest man she knew so she had full confidence that he would recover. It wouldn't be easy waiting for him but compared to his struggle, a little sexual frustration was just a small obstacle in the road.

 **Barbara:** "I do. And I'll be there when you're back to your old self. But keep in mind that if you ever need someone, I'll be there because I love you Dick. And I know that you're the one for me."

The two smiled at each other. As the gazed into each other's eyes, the universe seemed to push the two together. Dick's lips crashed into Barbara's as the two engaged in a very passionate kiss. Just as it began to go a little further, Alfred walked in carrying a tray of sandwiches and a pot of tea causing the two to retract from each other.

 **Alfred:** "Is anyone hungry?"

Barbara and Dick looked at each other and laughed causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

Hey everyone. Hope you liked this chapter and there is more to come. If you have any ideas or just want to let me know how you think the story is going so far then leave a review. Each one helps me get a better understanding on all of your opinions of the story. Thanks for reading and I appreciate each and every reader.


	14. Chapter 14

Dick was doing pull ups in the Bat Cave when Barbara entered. He had decided to take a break from crime fighting mostly due to the insistence of Barbara. The police of Bludhaven were rallying under Amy Rohrbach, his old partner. So that helped Dick sleep easier.

He had been staying at Wayne Manor almost completely because of the persistence of Alfred. It pushed him to the point where he would stay just to get off the topic. The phone calls, the e mails, the visits (mostly at very inopportune times) had driven him crazy. But what finally secured his decision was when Bruce himself asked. Alfred's opinion meant a lot to Dick, but no one's opinion would ever be as important to him as his adopted father's.

Caught up in his thoughts, he lost concentration and slipped of the bar landing on his back. Barbara couldn't help but let out a giggle.

 **Dick:** "I heard that" he said slightly irritated but also amused.

 **Barbara:** "Oh I was just umm clearing my throat" she said with a nervous smile.

Dick got up and walked over to Barbara. Looking at her, he wondered how anyone could make a hoodie and sweatpants look so good. Immediately after, he began to wonder what she was wearing under it. Or if there was anything under it.

Barbara was smiling until she noticed a look that it seemed only she was able to pick up on.

 **Barbara:** "Oh my god" she said while crossing her chest with her arms.

 **Dick:** "What?" he asked, shaken from his thoughts.

 **Barbara:** "You were doing that creepy mental undress thing you do to women."

 **Dick:** "What? I don't even know what you're talking about."

 **Barbara:** "Sure you don't Boy Wonder."

 **Dick:** "I don't." He started blushing.

Barbara giggled. She loved toying with him. She also loved that he was here almost 24/7. That way she could see him anytime. Sure nothing was official and technically they were just doing the friendship thing, but the sexual tension kept increasing. She could feel it and she knew that Dick could feel it considering the fact that he was checking her out every chance he got. Somehow, she had received a second chance. And this time, she knew that he was the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

Dick watched her giggle and smile. There was nothing like it. Maybe it was meant to be. They were taking it slow because despite his recent attitude and actions, he was still grieving over the loss of both Helena and Rose. Two women who he truly loved. Bruce once told him that he loved too easily, but what did he know about love. By 16, he had more experience than Bruce ever had. Sure Bruce had been with an Amazonian and a cat burglar, but he had been with an alien, two assassins, a vigilante, a clown girl, and the very first Batgirl. It would be a while before he was ever fully recovered, but he had hope that it would come. He was happy now even though he would probably wonder once in a while how he and Helena or Rose would have fared.

* * *

Two Weeks Ago

Rose stood up, still dazed by the explosion. She looked around coughing at the smoke surrounding the prison. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Catalina Flores staring straight up. She had been impaled by a metal bar. Grabbing her head, she immediately felt the sting. Her head was bleeding pretty bad. Oh well, new scar for her. She started to find her way out before coming across a pile of rubble that was moving. After a moment of watching, she concluded that she must be seeing things. She continued to walk until she heard someone emerge from the rubble gasping for air. Rose turned around to see the woman. It was hard to see her through the smoke. And as an added bonus, she was covered in dirt and blood. The woman reached out and Rose reluctantly helped her up. Having to all but carry her, the two found a hole blown in the prison wall. Only in the light was Rose able to recognize the woman. She was the one that Catalina took. She was the key to whatever plan the crazy bitch had concocted. Shaking her head she turned to the woman.

 **Rose:** "Well, let's go" she said beginning her climb over rubble to safety while keeping an eye on the soot stained woman.

* * *

Dick woke up again in a cold sweat and screaming. Again.

Alfred rushed in while Bruce stood at the door. Dick was shaking until Alfred came to stand next to him.

 **Alfred:** "Master Richard what is the matter?"

 **Dick:** "It's nothing Al, just a bad dream that's all."

Alfred gave a very skeptical look. After concluding that he would get no further because Dick was almost as stubborn as his adoptive father, he slowly left the room. Bruce stayed for a moment examining Dick before following Alfred.

 **Alfred:** "Mater Richard, if something is bothering you, I insist that you tell myself or Master Bruce."

 **Dick:** "I will guys" he said with a weak smile.

Dick laid back down. Yet another dream about the worst night of his life. The only difference was that this time the events happened in reverse making it so that the last thing Dick remembered from his nightmare was Barbara breaking his heart. Laying awake and staring at the ceiling, he wondered what she meant the day the two got in a fight a week ago. She said she had been going through some things. Using the detective mind that he had developed by working for the world's greatest detective, he began to think. The two had been together for about a year and had been romantically involved. The week of the incident in Bludhaven, he had been unable to get in contact with her. She told him she couldn't keep up the relationship at the restaurant. Whatever had happened, it must've involved him. He turned to his side. He would talk to her tomorrow but for now he needed to try to sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone thanks for reading and hope you liked this chapter. If you did, didn't, or just want to share your thoughts then leave a review. I appreciate you guys and all of the support that this story has received. More to come. Follow so that you know when I put another chapter out and leave a review! Thanks to all of you.


	15. Chapter 15

Barbara rang the doorbell and was let into Wayne Manor. It was only eight in the morning, but she wanted to be there early so that she could make the most of the day with Dick. They were taking it slowly but she knew that they were on the verge of getting back together. Then everything would be alright. She didn't care about his past relationships. What mattered was what was happening now. The past didn't need to be brought up. All that mattered was the future of the two together.

Barbara continued to stare at the kitchen table as she thought of her future. Mrs. Barbara Grayson. Their wedding would be nice and elegant and Dinah would be her maid of honor. Dick and her would get a house somewhere nice and have a family. She smiled at the thought of a little Dick Grayson running around the thoughts were interrupted by Bruce entering the kitchen.

 **Bruce:** "Good morning Barbara."

 **Barbara:** "Yeah it is. You look like you didn't get much sleep."

Bruce pinched his nose and sat down with a cup of coffee.

 **Bruce:** "I got a distressing message last night from Amanda Waller. Anything connecting Nightwing and the death of Roland Desmond has been taken care of."

 **Barbara:** "That's distressing?"

 **Bruce:** "She said she is very impressed with him and wants him for something. She said that it would be up to him on whether or not he would see her, but she had left something for him. Something to make his choice easier."

 **Barbara:** "What could she possibly have to lure him out to her?"

 **Bruce:** "I don't know, but I don't like unknown variables. Amanda Waller is very good at getting what she wants. She left him a disk that I have yet to look at. I plan on doing it later."

Barbara frowned. She knew too well about Amanda Waller. One thing she didn't do is bluff.

 **Barbara:** "We need to look at that disc now."

Barbara and Bruce nodded to each other and made their way to the bat cave. The two were oblivious to the fact that Dick had been watching and listening to their entire conversation.

* * *

Dick followed Bruce and Barbara as quietly as he could. He decided to take the stairs to the bat cave to avoid detection. Making his way down, he heard their voices. They were saying something about destroying the disk. He had to see what was on that disk.

As Barbara and Bruce put the disc in, they were stopped before they could press play.

 **Dick:** "Step away from the monitor" he called out.

The two turned to face him.

 **Bruce:** "Dick, you should go back to sleep."

 **Dick:** "Step away from the monitor Bruce."

After an intense stare down, Bruce moved away. He turned and motioned for Barbara to follow.

Dick walked up to the monitor and opened the file on the disk. The file was a video recorded three days before the events in Bludhaven. Dick pressed play.

The video started on the roof of the Gotham Public Library. Barbara came out and pulled out her phone. Dick stopped the video momentarily because of Barbara.

 **Barbara:** "STOP! We don't need to watch this. Let's just get rid of it."

Dick looked at her. She was shaking and tears were beginning to fall from her face. He turned to look at Bruce. Bruce just stared back without a word.

 **Dick:** "No. I need to see this. Apparently it was meant for me for a reason. I have to know what is on here."

He pressed play.

* * *

Video

After about ten seconds of her waiting in her chair, Batman just appeared on screen out of nowhere. The camera zoomed in and the audio allowed their conversation to be heard.

 **Batman:** "Barbara, I got a call that it was urgent. Are you okay?"

 **Barbara:** "Um well not exactly. Look, I've tried for a long time to get the courage to say this but I think I'm in love with you."

Batman took a step back.

 **Batman:** "You are with Dick Barbara. We can't be together. I'm sorry."

As Batman turned, his hand was grabbed by Barbara.

 **Barbara:** " I know that I love you because I've always wanted you. The only reason I agreed to go out with Dick was to get closer to you. Don't you see? When I'm with you, I feel special. You're the only man who can make me truly happy."

Batman was facing Barbara speechless. Barbara pulled Batman into a kiss. Batman looked like he was about to resist, but he gave in. The two began with an intense series of passionate kisses as if this had been building up for years. What followed next was Batman laying Barbara down and the two beginning their own love session.

* * *

Dick was open-mouthed and shaking. After about a minute of staring at a blank screen, Dick dried his eyes and looked at the ground. Bruce and Barbara watched him intently, waiting on him to say something. Instead, Dick just walked to the elevator and left without a word. Barbara began sobbing realizing that her hopes for a future with Dick were dashed. Bruce fell to his knees. He had seen the look that Dick had before walking away. It was the look of someone who had given up all hope. He began to let a few tears fall knowing that he had destroyed his son.

* * *

Dick stood up upon hearing the horn of his taxi outside. Walking out, he entered the taxi and handed the driver a one hundred dollar bill.

 **Cab driver:** "Where to pal?"

 **Dick:** "Anywhere but here" he answered staring out the window.

The cab driver looked at him and started to drive.

 **Cab driver:** "Bar or strip-club?"

Dick stayed silent.

 **Cab driver:** "Bar it is."

* * *

Bruce sat in his bedroom. Barbara was staying in a guest room because of how today affected her. Last time he checked, she had cried herself to sleep.

He hated himself. Back when Dick's parents died, he adopted him because in Dick, he saw the same situation unfolding. Dick would need someone to help him through it. Ever since he entered Bruce's life, Bruce became a better person. Something about Dick made him want to better. Dick saved him from a dark path and now he had set Dick on an even darker path. He picked up a pillow and screamed.

* * *

Alfred was disgusted and heartbroken. Disgusted at the actions of Barbara and Bruce not because they had sex, but because they betrayed Dick. He was heartbroken because the boy that he had helped raise, the boy who saved Bruce's life, was in a state of despair that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. He knew Dick still blamed himself harshly for Bludhaven, but it had seemed that he would in time overcome it. Right when hopes began to rise, his world was shattered again. He started washing dishes just to do something and get it off his mind.

* * *

For about two hours, Dick had sat on the curb outside of the bar he was dropped off at. He never went in, he just sat down and stared at the pavement.

 **?:** "Hello Mr. Grayson."

Dick slowly looked up. He immediately recognized the woman as Amanda Waller.

 **Amanda Waller:** "You look like you've had a rough day. I assume that you watched the disk I sent you. You must be furious with me."

Dick shook his head.

 **Dick:** "Why should I be? You didn't sleep with my dad or my girlfriend. And they sure as hell weren't going to tell me. You and me don't have a problem."

Amanda stepped closer.

 **Amanda Waller:** "I suppose you know that I wanted to speak with you. I have watched you evolve from a sidekick to an independent hero. I wasn't sure of your independence until the events in Bludhaven. You could have called in Batman to help you, but you saved the city on your own. You proved to me that you are out of his shadow and I need someone like you. You see, I have a small team that needs a leader. Someone they can trust. And I need someone I can trust."

 **Dick:** "What like another suicide squad thing? No thanks. I'm not fond of the idea of having a bomb in my brain."

 **Amanda Waller:** "I learned from my mistake quite some time ago. Like I said, this squad needs someone I can trust. There will be no tricks, no bombs, no overlord traps. You will have complete control of this squad because you have my trust. This is a chance for a fresh start. To leave behind Bludhaven."

Dick stood up.

 **Dick:** "You think I want to run from it. I can't run from it because whether I like it or not, it happened. I failed."

 **Amanda Waller:** "Then find redemption. Lead this squad and right your wrongs." She turned and entered her car.

Dick paused for a moment before getting into the car.

* * *

Hey everyone hope you liked this chapter. Got any ideas or thoughts, leave a review. Thank you for all the support. Still more to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Dick had been in the car sitting next to Amanda Waller for the past two hours. He had no idea where they were going and he didn't care. Anything to get away from what he had just gone through. He didn't know if Waller could help but it was worth a shot. Dick sat back to rest but was quickly jolted awake after the car hit a bump. They weren't moving anymore.

 **Amanda Waller:** "We're here" she said getting out.

Dick opened the door and followed Waller through a large print scanner door. Leading into a hallway, the two began walking.

 **Dick:** "So what exactly am I getting into?"

 **Amanda Waller:** "Like I told you before, I have a group of individuals with potential. All I've needed was a leader. Fortunately, I found that leader" she said looking at him. "Believe it or not, I did learn from the failure of Task Force X. Motivation by fear was a mistake so this time, I have decided not to use chips to control these individuals. You will be the one to control them. I've seen your abilities and I know with absolute certainty that it wouldn't be hard for you to take one out if it came to that. I will provide the resources, but this will be your team and your responsibility."

The two stopped in front of a door. Waller motioned Dick to enter which he did.

Entering the room, Dick immediately recognized these individuals and vice versa. Harley Quinn, Jason Todd, Killer Frost, and Roy Harper. Upon seeing Dick, everyone gathered around him.

 **Jason:** "Well well, look who came to join us. Mr. Boy Wonder himself" he said smiling and slapping him on the back.

 **Roy:** "Good to see you Dick" he said smiling.

Harley smiled from the back and came up to hug Dick. He hugged her back.

 **Harley:** "It's good to see you. So, what brings you here?"

 **Dick:** "What? I can't be here just to visit?" he said smiling.

 **Killer Frost:** "No one comes to visit" she said bitterly.

Dick looked at her before his gaze shifted elsewhere. From the side of the room, a door opened revealing Rose Wilson. After walking in and seeing Dick, she froze. The two looked at each other for a long time before running to one another. She ran into his arms and he held her as she started crying.

 **Rose:** "I never thought I'd see you again" she said letting the tears run down her face.

 **Dick:** "I thought the same thing. I'm so sorry Rose" he said holding her as she cried.

The rest of the group watched their little reunion until Harley came to stand in front of them.

 **Harley:** "Okay people, let's give these two some privacy" she said smiling. She knew that her and Dick didn't work out, but she knew that he could make it work with Rose. She walked off to her room smiling. It was strange, but she was really happy for Dick.

* * *

Dick and Rose had been sitting for half an hour talking. She had told him all about what happened at Blackgate. About how she fought Tarantula, how she and Helena survived the explosion, and how Helena had decided to go away and train for awhile. Dick was happy that Helena was finding her path. Rose eventually asked him why he was here which Dick hesitantly obliged to tell her. She was the only woman that he had never kept a secret from because he felt like he could tell her anything.

After hearing Dick's story, Rose had moved over to hold him and comfort him. He didn't really ask, but she knew that he needed someone right now to help take the huge burden he carried off his shoulders.

An hour later, the two were getting tired.

 **Dick:** "Ugh, I'm so tired. Do you think Amanda gave me a room?"

 **Rose:** "Probably not. Looks like you're just gonna have to bunk with Jason" she said getting up with a smile. "Or I may be willing to let you stay with me for the night. But I don't know if you would pass up such an opportunity as sleeping in the same room as your brother who snores all night long."

 **Dick:** "I think I'll take option B" he said following Rose.

 **Rose:** "Good because you and me have a lot of catching up to do."

The two entered her room and shut the door.

* * *

Dick woke up to an alarm clock attached to the wall. As he stretched, he felt Rose next to him. Quickly getting up to shut off the alarm and get back in bed, he started thinking about last night. After the two shut the door, they proceeded to sit on the bed. For hours, they continued to talk before getting tired and going to sleep. As Dick held her, he realized something. Out of every woman he had been with, Rose was the only one that he felt like he truly belonged next to. For the others, he never felt like it was sentimental or significant unless they had sex. With Rose, he didn't need sex. Just lying next to her was satisfying in its own self.

Rose slowly awoke to Dick holding her. She smiled and turned to face Dick.

 **Rose:** "Well well. Nice to see you stayed."

 **Dick:** "Where else would I be?"

 **Rose:** "I don't know but I'm glad you're here" she said blushing.

Dick smiled and then became serious again.

 **Dick:** "Listen Rose, the word "love" has been coming out of my mouth a lot lately and I don't want you to think that I'm just playing people. I told Helena I loved her and I told Barbara that I loved her which I do. But the thing is, I feel like I was actually just kind of telling myself that to try and convince myself. The difference between them and you is that I never had to just straight up tell you because you already knew and I didn't question it. I want to be with you because I'm tired of being abandoned. I want someone who won't abandon me. You're the only woman I've ever met that wasn't into me for my looks and sex. You never abandoned me, but I abandoned you. And for that I'm sorry Rose."

Rose looked at him. What she saw was the man she loved in pain. More pain than he had ever been in before. Looking at him, Rose concluded that she would help him recover even if he went kicking and screaming.

Rose put a hand on Dick's cheek and kissed him.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter and hope you are liking the story so far. Any ideas, leave a review. Thank you everyone and more to come. Thank you all for reading and for your support.


	17. Chapter 17

It had taken almost two weeks, but Dick was satisfied with his team. There had been strong resistance but he had successfully changed his team members. Jason now used specialized non lethal bullets, Killer Frost no longer tried to freeze anyone who looked at her funny, Roy learned not to shoot at anything that moved, and Harley learned that she was allergic to white face paint. Call him biased, but he couldn't poke any holes in what Rose was doing.

Outside of training, Dick and Rose were picking up right where they left off before their separation. They were taking it slow, but that was likely to change soon considering that they shared a bed. He regularly took the team outside the training facilities to remind them that they weren't slaves to the Task Force X program. They actually had fun on their days out and got to know each other better. It's funny that to recover, all Dick had to do was hang with some villains and ex heroes.

* * *

Dick was watching TV in his and Rose's room when he got an alert on his phone. Getting up, he walked to the living room and turned on the TV to receive an announcement from Amanda Waller who had been surprisingly quiet throughout his stay. A few seconds after the TV came on, Amanda Waller appeared.

 **Amanda Waller:** "Hello everyone. I've heard that each of you are in prime shape. I must say that I am surprised which doesn't happen often. It would have been nice to have you years ago Dick. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Today, you receive your first assignment. It should be something easy and possibly enjoyable for some of you. You will arrive in Gotham tonight and settle in until further notice. I don't care what you do so long as you don't jeopardize the team, the program, or the mission. Are we clear?"

 **Dick:** "All clear. Oh and might I say, this is very uncharacteristic of you. Why are you giving us this much leniency? Usually you'd be all over everything we do so what's up?"

 **Amanda Waller:** "Task Force X doesn't have a great history so I decided that it was time for change. I decided to put someone I else that I could trust to lead these new recruits. Like I said, this is your team. I trust you. I know it's a hard pill to swallow but it's the truth."

And with that, the TV shut off. Dick stood thinking until Jason entered the room eating a bag of chips.

 **Jason:** "What's up?"

Dick reflected on what Waller had told him before answering.

 **Dick:** "Get the team. We're going to Gotham."

 **Jason:** "Why? We got a mission or something."

Dick nodded.

* * *

The team arrived at a five star hotel at 7 p.m. It had been a long drive, but the group finally made it. Upon arrival, they received a message from Waller via text that they would each be notified of the specifics about their mission tomorrow. Learning this new information, the team came to a consensus to go out clubbing as a celebration for receiving their first mission.

It took no time to get into the most exclusive club in Gotham due to the fact that it was Dick Grayson trying to get in. The club basically rolled out the red carpet to the VIP room for him. After getting situated, each were brought complimentary shots of tequila. After an internal struggle, Dick decided that he was gonna party and get hammered with his fellow teammates tonight. As the group sat in their VIP room, they were unaware of the fact that Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen had seen them in the crowd and were watching them like a hawk.

* * *

Dick stood up with his glass in their VIP room.

 **Dick:** "I'd like to make a toast. All of us here have something in common. We're all looking redemption. So here's to second chances" he said raising his glass with a smile.

 **Team:** "To second chances"

 **Dick:** "okay everyone, let's get hammered" he said gaining a smile from everyone.

It didn't take long for the drinking to get out of hand. Dick, Jason, and Rose were in a three way drinking battle while Roy and Harley watched. Killer Frost had passed out after two shots. Dick, Rose, and Jason were on shot thirteen. After each one took their thirteenth shot, Dick was elected to go and get more drinks. Stumbling to the stairs and holding the rail on the way down, he made his way to the bar.

 **Dick:** "Three shots my good sir" he said slurring his words.

The bartender turned and started fixing the drinks.

 **?:** "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Dick turned around to see Barbara Gordon sitting right behind him with a concerned look on her face.

 **Dick:** "Wow. I can't believe Jason drugged me. To be honest, I don't remember him doing it but it must've been the good stuff because you look really real."

The bartender finished the drinks and gave them to Dick. Dick looked Barbara over and started to walk upstairs.

Barbara watched him walk up until Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen came up behind her.

 **Dinah:** "Um Barbara are you okay?

Barbara paused before answering.

 **Barbara:** "I'm nervous. Even though he's drunk, I'm nervous."

 **Dinah:** "Come on. You're gonna talk to him and me and Ollie are gonna be right behind you" she said with a smile.

It took some effort but eventually Dinah was able to get Barbara up the stairs. Walking into the VIP room, they were surprised at what they saw. Jason was sitting next to Harley trying to flirt as best a drunk person could, Killer Frost was passed out on the couch, Roy Harper was standing in a corner muttering words, and Dick was in a make out session with Rose. To say it was an unusual sight was an understatement.

Barbara was open mouthed and Dinah and Oliver were furious about seeing Roy so heavily intoxicated and hanging around this crowd.

 **Dinah:** "Watch them. I'm calling Bruce."

Oliver nodded and walked to Roy to scold them. Barbara coughed to alert Dick to her presence and end what she was seeing. When he turned to face her, he just simply rolled his eyes.

 **Dick:** "May I help you?"

 **Barbara:** "Yes. Stop. You need to lay down or something" she said tearing up because of what she had seen. Already he had moved on.

Thinking fast, she started to spread out conversations to buy time for Bruce. It only took Bruce five minutes to reach the area which meant he was pissed. As Barbara continued to babble, the one and only Bruce Wayne entered the room. The sight of him caused Dick to immediately stand up.

 **Bruce:** "Dick, come on we're leaving."

Dick laughed.

 **Dick:** "Nah, I don't think so. Me and my crew here are heading out, but I sure as hell ain't coming with you Mr. Man" he said slurring again. "Roy, get Killer Frost. We're going to the hotel."

The group got up to leave but Bruce, Oliver, and Dinah blocked the door. Right when it seemed that things might get violent, five men in black suits walked in and helped the team stand up.

 **Bruce:** "Excuse me, we have some unfinished business to handle."

 **Man in suit:** "Sorry Mr. Wayne but we have orders to get them to their hotel room."

 **Bruce:** "Orders from who?"

 **?:** "Orders from me."

Bruce turned around to see Amanda Waller standing behind him.

 **Bruce:** "Waller, what are you doing with my son?"

 **Amanda Waller:** "Your son? From what I've heard, you haven't been very fatherly have you? Now if you'll excuse us we're leaving."

The team followed Waller out, all smiling at Bruce except Jason who spit on him. As they walked out, Bruce started thinking. Dick was obviously working for Waller which meant he was in danger. All that Bruce, Barbara, Oliver, and Dinah could do was watch as a squad of both dangerous criminals and former prodigies stuck together as friends,

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any ideas or comments, leave a review. More to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Dick woke up with an insane hangover. Getting up, he scanned the room. Rose was in the bed in just her bra and panties, Roy and Killer Frost were cuddled together, and Jason was in a chair wearing a bra and red lipstick. Holding his head, Dick started moving towards the bathroom leaning heavily on the wall. Opening the door, he was faced with the amusing sight of Harley sleeping next to the toilet. Deciding that he didn't want to wake her up, he unzipped his pants and just went to the bathroom without telling her to leave. The second he started, Harley looked up.

 **Harley:** "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she said lividly.

Dick finished before answering.

 **Dick:** "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

 **Harley:** "Oh yeah, it's a lot better to wake up to some guy pissing next to you."

Dick laughed.

 **Dick:** "Okay well time to get up Harles."

Leaving the bathroom, Harley slowly got to her feet and followed.

Shortly after Dick and Harley had their little experience, the rest of the team started getting up. Roy and Killer Frost woke up first and immediately pushed off each other while blushing furiously. Jason awoke and quickly removed his bra hoping that no one noticed. Rose blinked a couple of times, stretched, and then realized that she was wearing no clothes due to the whole room staring at her. She immediately covered herself with her arms but earned a whistle from Jason. Harley threw her a jacket and some pants while rolling her eyes at Jason.

 **Dick:** "All right guys, I'm gonna assume that each of us has a hangover so go back to your rooms. We'll meet in the lobby in one hour."

After everyone left, Dick turned to see Rose still undressed and lying down on the bed with her feet in the air.

 **Rose:** "Now I know you didn't mean me did you?" she said seductively.

 **Dick:** " Oh no, of course not" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Dick walked over, took off his shirt, and got on the bed. Rose crawled on top of him and gave him a quick kiss.

 **Dick:** "You know, we do have an hour. Now I know that we've been taking it slow but I think that..." he stopped talking as Rose put a finger to his lips. He was truly speechless when Rose slowly removed her bra and leaned down against him pressing her breasts against his bare chest.

She smashed her lips against his and pushed her tongue in with no resistance. As she started to sit up, Dick pulled her back on top of him and began to kiss her on her neck. Rose giggled and then slowly let out a moan as he made his way to her breasts. While he was busy kissing her chest, she started grinding along him causing a groan to escape Dick. Rose moved down and slowly removed his pants and then his boxers. She smiled before covering his dick with her mouth. She moved her head up and down which made him hold onto her hair and push her head down. After he was satisfied, she got up and lowered herself on his face. Dick slowly pushed his tongue into her pussy and moved it back and forth. As he started to go faster with his tongue, Rose started to cum. After a moment of regaining control of herself, she got up and slowly lowered herself onto his dick. The two began slowly rocking back and forth. Dick began to speed up and push harder which caused Rose to lose control of herself. She started crying out and held onto Dick while he held her closer. She couldn't stop cumming and this didn't stop until Dick started cumming as well.

The two held onto each other tightly while panting.

 **Dick:** "Wow."

 **Rose:** "Wow."

The two started to laugh.

* * *

The team came together and sat in the lobby discussing what to do. While talking about what they did and didn't remember about last night, two men in suits and shades started walking towards the group. They immediately took notice of the men and stood up, ready for anything. The men stared at the group for a few seconds before pulling out a tablet which turned on revealing Amanda Waller.

 **Amanda Waller:** "Well hello everyone. I would ask you how you all slept, but we all know that you didn't sleep much last night. I'll let it slide this time but in the future, try not to get too intoxicated. You never know when I may need you for an assignment and when I do, I want each of you at one hundred percent."

Jason raised his hand.

 **Jason:** "Yeah so I tend to work better when I'm "intoxicated" so where do we go from here?"

 **Dick:** "I'll make sure that everyone is up to the challenge Waller".

 **Amanda Waller:** "Then I'll let you see to it. Meanwhile, I have your first assignment. It shouldn't be difficult but it is important. Slade Wilson or Deathstroke has broken out of Blackgate and has been to say the least wreaking havoc. Batman has been tracking him, but I want Deathstroke for a few reasons of my own. Take him into custody. I don't care how, just bring him in."

And with that, the tablet shut off and the men in the suits waled off.

Dick put his arm around Rose who was almost shaking with anger. She calmed at Dick's touch and rested her head on his shoulder. Dick looked down at her for a while before turning to the team.

 **Dick:** "Okay team, time to go to work."

 **Roy:** "And what are we gonna do in broad daylight?"

 **Dick:** "The same thing we do at night. Just more discrete."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you like it so far. More to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Roy was standing against an apartment building. Jason was drinking a beer across the street in front of a pawn shop. Harley was bent over nearby pretending to fix her car and Killer Frost was back at the hotel taking an ice bath. Nightwing watched everything along with Rose from above with a set of binoculars and an advanced radio with a hidden channel.

 **Roy:** "What exactly is the plan again because I'm getting bored" he asked through his hidden microphone.

 **Jason:** "Yeah me too. I'm almost out of beer."

 **Harley:** "Jason you need a break from alcohol. It's 9 in the morning and you've had twelve beers, six shots of tequila, and a bottle of whiskey. Only God knows how you aren't dead from alcohol poisoning or at least slurring your words. Roy, you can complain when you've been sticking your ass out for an hour having to listen to every guy on the street either whistle or mutter "I'd tap that". Dick, I would like to hear the plan again though."

Dick put a hand to his head.

 **Dick:** "Okay. So Waller said that some guy has been making direct deposits to Gotham Nation Bank recently. This very guy has been seen identified by Rose as someone who brings Slade's cash directly to him. The plan is simple. We get the guy and "convince him to tell us where Slade is holed up. Now Harley, you will serve as the decoy slash distraction. While he slows down to stare at Harley putting on her show, Jason will catch up and very discreetly plan a tracker on him. Roy, you watch and make sure everything goes fine. If he catches Jason, it's up to you to plant the second tracker on him. Rose and I will be up here to enjoy the show and make sure that no one from a distance is watching and keep an eye on the target. Got it?"

 **Roy:** "Got it."

 **Harley:** "Gotcha."

 **Jason:** "Yes oh fearless leader."

 **Dick:** "Good."

* * *

It took an hour, but the target came into view. He started walking and Jason and Roy both took notice. Jason started to move but quickly stopped when he didn't slow down to look at Harley. Harley noticed that he wasn't stopping so she got up and walked towards the man.

 **Harley:** "Hi sir, I was wondering if you might be able to tell me if my car engine is working properly."

 **Man:** "Harley Quinn. Well well, I see. It's just like Mr. Wilson said."

Harley's eyes widened. Jason started walking and Roy started as well. Rose pulled out her side pistol and Dick continued to watch.

 **Harley:** "I'm sorry sir. I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

 **Man:** "You can drop the facade. You think that Mr. Wilson didn't know about your new suicide squad? I can also see Jason Todd and Roy Harper walking towards us which confirms it. What surprised him was Mr. Grayson. I must say he was bewildered when he heard that Mr. Grayson had come into his new position. Oh and Mr. Grayson, I know that you are listening. If I were you, I would reconsider your future choices."

A black SUV pulled up next to the man after he finished talking. He got into the vehicle as the team watched.

 **Jason:** "Um... What the fuck was that?"

 **Roy:** "Are we going after them? Dick? Dick? What do we do?" Roy asked frantically.

Dick sat thinking. He continued to focus until Rose poked him bringing him back to reality.

 **Dick:** "Uh, um... Everyone fall back and regroup at the hotel."

Jason and Roy groaned while Rose packed up her equipment.

 **Harley:** "So we're done?"

 **Dick:** "Yeah let's go."

 **R** **ose** **:** "How did they know about us?"

 **Dick:** "I don't know. But the sooner we find out the better."

* * *

One hour earlier

Killer Frost was sitting in her ice bath. Sure she was ready for action but unlike the rest of the team, she wasn't accustomed to hangovers. Dick had told her to relax and get back to one hundred percent as soon as possible. It was irritating but not unappreciated.

 **?:** "So I hear my daughter is working for Amanda Waller."

Killer Frost almost jumped out of the bath. Looking over her shoulder, she found herself looking straight into the team's target. The most dangerous mercenary in the world. Slade Wilson.

 **Slade Wilson:** "No need to be alarmed. All I want is for you to answer a few questions" he said calmly.

 **Killer Frost:** "And if I don't?" she spat with contempt.

 **Slade Wilson:** "Well, I'm sure you know of my reputation. I tend to get what I want. Now let me ask you, why do you feel the need to protect your so called teammates? What loyalty do you owe to Waller?"

 **Killer Frost:** "Shows what you know. Waller isn't even the one in control" she said with a smirk.

Slade narrowed his eye and tugged on his beard.

 **Slade Wilson:** "Elaborate. Tell me what you know or else I may have to resort to some rather uncivilized manners" he said pulling out his knife.

 **Killer Frost:** "Well I guess you do have one thing down. I don't owe them anything. Fine. Listen up because I'll only say it once. The team members are Roy Harper, Jason Todd, Harley Quinn, and your precious little angel, Rose. Oh, and you should love this. Our distinguished captain is your old friend Nightwing. And they're going to be intercepting one of your men. The guy who carries the cash I think. Good enough?" she asked smiling.

Slade thought for a second before pulling out his phone and texting a message. Getting up, he chuckled and walked out.

 **Slade Wilson:** "Ah, so the prodigal son returns. This should be interesting" he said walking out of the hotel room.

* * *

Hey everyone. I wanted to thank you all for all the views. I hope you liked this chapter and have liked this story. I welcome any and every review. Appreciate you all and all your comments.


	20. Chapter 20

Dick entered his hotel room followed by Rose, Harley, Roy, Jason, and Killer Frost. He sat down his bed while the rest gathered around him.

 **Roy:** "Why didn't we go after him huh? We could've tracked him" he said angrily.

 **Dick:** "Because he knew where we were. He knew our plan remember?" he said while trying to think.

 **Roy:** "We still could've found a way."

 **Harley:** "And what exactly would you have done Roy?" she asked trying to defend Dick in his decision.

Rose sat next to Dick watching him. She turned to see Jason thinking as well. She watched as Harley and Roy continued to argue.

 **Killer Frost:** "Maybe Waller let it slip" she tried to add in.

Dick and Jason's heads shot up immediately. They turned towards Killer Frost.

 **Dick:** "So Frost, how was your ice bath?" he asked as Jason pulled out his pistol.

The room went quiet. All eyes were on Killer Frost, Jason with a gun pointed at her, and Dick moving to block the door.

 **Killer Frost:** "Wait. Are you trying to say that I snitched? Me? Come on."

 **Dick:** "None of us could've let it slip, but we left you alone. You had time and opportunity"

 **Jason:** "Bro, we both know she squealed. Come on, let's end her."

 **Killer Frost:** "Guy's this is crazy. I didn't say anything I swear" she said nervously. She looked around to see the entire room preparing to pounce. "Okay, okay. I did it. I let the plan out" she said quickly.

 **Dick:** "What happened?" he asked doing his best attempt at a bat glare.

Killer Frost looked around quickly and then lowered her eyes to the ground.

 **Killer Frost:** "While you guys were gone, Slade Wilson paid me a visit while I was in the bath. He threatened to torture me if I didn't give you guys up. After I told him, he sent a message to someone on his phone." She turned to Dick. "He seemed excited that you were back Dick."

Dick stood frowning in concentration.

 **Rose:** "Okay you guys, um good job today and all. Now get out."

* * *

After the last person left, Dick fell onto the bed and Rose quickly joined him.

 **Dick:** "Rose, what do I do" he asked with Rose now laying against his chest.

 **Rose:** "I don't know but I'm sure you'll do the right thing" she said with her head on his chest.

 **Dick:** "He knows I'm in the group. He's gonna go after us."

 **Rose:** "You don't have to worry about getting shot at by my dad if that's what you're thinking about. And he ain't gonna kill me."

Dick frowned and looked down at Rose.

 **Dick:** "Why wouldn't I worry about the two of us getting killed by the most dangerous mercenary in the world Rose?"

 **Rose:** "This may sound weird but he likes you. He thinks that someday you may end up like him. After he found out about our almost marriage, he agreed that he'd leave you alone. Believe it or not, he sees you as his future son in law."

 **Dick:** "He still needs to be stopped. Rose, when we find out where he is, I want you to sit out."

Rose sighed and started to quietly laugh.

 **Rose:** "Dick, if you're wondering if I can do my job, don't. I'm yours and nobody else's" she said giving him a kiss and settling in to sleep.

Dick gave a small smile. Dick had a lot on his plate but he was glad that Rose was there with him. She had never left his heart and there was no one he would rather be laying next to right now. Dick kissed Rose's head and wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep.

* * *

When Dick woke up, it was still dark outside. He turned over to look at the alarm clock which read three o' clock. Quietly he got out of bed doing his best to not wake Rose who was lightly snoring in bed lying in just a bra and panties. He smiled at the sight before walking outside onto the balcony of the hotel room. Closing the door behind him, he stood out examining the city he grew up in. Somewhere out there, his mentor was working. Whether he was interrogating thugs or just tracking down leads, he was out there.

 **?:** "Good to be back huh?"

Dick smiled and cursed himself for not sensing the presence earlier. Without turning around, he addressed his guest.

 **Dick:** "You know I'm supposed to capture you right Slade?"

 **Slade:** "So I've heard. I've also heard that you've been seeing my daughter."

 **Dick:** "Yeah what about it. You planning on threatening me or killing me because we may just have a problem."

 **Slade:** "No kid, you know I like you. I told Killer Frost to let you know that you have nothing to worry about."

 **Dick:** "Why?"

 **Slade:** "I don't know. I like you, you should be grateful that you're not on my shit list. I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about Bludhaven" he said sympathetically.

Dick looked down. He had been trying to avoid the subject as much as possible.

 **Slade:** "Look kid, you may not like me, but you can call me if you need anything. Obviously, I can't let you capture me, but I'll see you around." After finishing his sentence, he pulled out his grappling gun and shot off onto another building disappearing in the night.

Dick laughed to himself and walked back inside.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry it took so long and sorry if this wasn't my best. Still hope you liked it, and there is more to come. I appreciate you all and appreciate the support you've given me. Thank you everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

Dick was sitting in a bell tower to protect himself from the rain. His mask had fallen off at some point during his fight with Blockbuster but that was the least of his problems. Years of taking injuries had taught him how to know if something was broken. Upon self diagnosis, he had three broken ribs, a shattered right arm, a dislocated left arm, a sprained right ankle, and a possible concussion. So many thoughts were running through his mind that he couldn't even hear himself think. His head was throbbing uncontrollably and his body was still getting over whatever Catalina had injected into him.

 **Dick:** "Ahhh" he screamed.

 **?:** "Why'd you let me down? I trusted you Mr. Grayson and you let me die. Why?"

Dick turned quickly to see his five year old neighbor, Sophia. The little girl who he let get shot in front of his very eyes. Seeing her caused him to shake.

 **Dick:** "No. No. You-you-you aren't real. You can't be real. I watched you die" he said with tears in his eyes.

 **Sophia:** "Yes you did. But will I be the last?" she said as she began to fade from view.

 **Dick:** "Wait, what do you mean. SOPHIA!" he screamed.

Dick awoke being shaken by Rose. The whole team was surrounding the bed.

 **Jason:** "Bad dream bro?"

Dick rubbed his eyes.

 **Dick:** "You could say that. What's up?"

The team looked at each other before Rose spoke up.

 **Rose:** "I don't know. You started convulsing so I got Harley. Apparently Jason was listening in and told Roy and Killer Frost."

Dick held his head and covered his eyes.

 **Dick:** "Aw, how sweet" he said earning frowns from the group.

 **Roy:** "So what was it about?"

 **Dick:** "Nothing" he answered quickly. "I have something to take care of so Roy, you'll be in charge until I get back."

 **Rose:** "I'm sorry, what? Two things, where are you going and why him?"

 **Dick:** "He has the most experience in leadership behind me and it's personal business. Tying up loose ends."

The team looked into his eyes before responding with a unanimous nod.

 **Dick:** "Thanks guys. Now I need to talk to Rose in private please."

The team walked out without waiting for an explanation except for Jason who stayed behind with a smile causing Dick to roll his eyes. He grabbed Rose gently by the shoulders.

 **Dick:** "Listen Rose, something's come up and I'm worried about Bludhaven. I have to go away for maybe a few days, but I'll be back, okay?"

Rose took some time to process what he was going through before nodding.

 **Rose:** "You better come back otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you" she said before kissing him passionately. "I love you."

 **Dick:** "I love you too" he said smiling.

* * *

It was around three o' clock in the morning so it was still dark. He had been driving for about an hour. Dressed in civilian clothes, he felt out of place. There was rarely a night that he didn't at least have his Nightwing gear underneath his clothes, but there was a first for everything. Wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a motorcycle jacket, he had told the team he was on his way to Bludhaven. That was a lie. He was actually on his way to Wayne Manor. As much as he hated it, he needed Batman's help. The mission had already been cleared with Waller who told him that she wouldn't tell the team of his true destination.

The longer Dick drove, the more he hated the idea, but he had finally come to the long road leading to the Manor. He needed Batman to reach his destination and refused to take no as an answer. He was using Batman not relying on him. That was his constant mantra as he pulled up to the large gates and waited for them to open. After five seconds, the gates opened letting him through. Pulling up to the front staircase, he quickly leapt off his bike to have the door opened up and met by Alfred.

 **Alfred:** "A pleasure to see you Master Grayson. May I get you a beverage or meal, or perhaps prepare your room?" he asked hopefully.

 **Dick:** "Nice try Al. Where is he?

Alfred sighed and looked down.

 **Alfred:** "Looking for clues on the Joker's whereabouts with Ms. Gordon" he said avoiding Dick's gaze, knowing what had happened between Bruce and Barbara.

Dick gave Alfred a nod and walked into the study entrance to the Batcave.

* * *

 **Bruce:** "Have you found anything new Barbara?"

 **Barbara:** "You mean since you asked me five minutes ago? No, Bruce I haven't."

 **?:** "Wow. I'm sensing a lot of tension."

The two turned towards the familiar voice.

 **Barbara:** "Dick!" she yelled as she wheeled towards him.

Dick held his hand up to stop her and walked up to Bruce avoiding Barbara.

 **Dick:** "I need the Bat-Wing" he stated.

 **Bruce:** "Why?"

 **Dick:** "Because you owe me for fucking her" he said pointing at Barbara causing her jaw to drop.

Bruce looked at Dick and saw the hurt in his eyes and how hard it was to face him. He looked down and walked over to the table next to the Bat-Computer. Placing his hand on the table, a compartment opened and Bruce grabbed the keys from within.

 **Bruce:** "At least tell me where you are going."

Dick thought for a moment before answering.

 **Dick:** "Coast City."

Bruce and Barbara frowned.

 **Bruce:** "Why? Are you planning to go see Hal?"

 **Dick:** "Ah ah ah, sorry that's my business" he said shaking his finger in Bruce's face.

Taking a moment to examine the two, Dick quickly walked over and entered the Bat-Wing. Before Bruce or Barbara could think of anything more to say, he took off towards Coast City. Home of Hal Jordan, member of the Green Lantern Corps.

* * *

Hey everyone hope you liked this chapter. Any ideas or comments? LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks for all the support everyone. I appreciate you all. A lot more to come. Remember to leave a review so I know what you guys are thinking and how you like the the story. Feel free to follow as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Dick was sitting in the Bat-Wing as he flew at top speed above city after city. It was almost four thirty in the morning and he was going at a great pace. At the rate that he was flying, he would reach Coast City, or more specifically Ferris Air before daylight. Almost immediately after taking off, Dick had sent a message to Hal Jordan just to make sure he was ready for his arrival. He still was without his gear but had a footlocker at Ferris Air in which he could get suited up if need be. Dick's thoughts were interrupted as his phone vibrated alerting him that he had received a message. Picking up the phone, he read the message that had been sent by Hal.

* * *

 **Hal:** "Hey, you almost here?"

 **Dick:** "Yeah. Like half an hour away."

 **Hal:** "And the big bad bat is okay with you coming in the Bat-Wing?"

 **Dick:** "Should I care?"

 **Hal:** "Did I miss something?"

 **Dick:** "I'll tell you later. See you soon" and with that he turned off his phone and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

Thirty minutes after the conversation between Dick and Hal, the Bat-Wing pulled into Ferris Air air space. As he landed, Dick saw Hal waiting in the open hangar for him with a smile. After turning off the Bat-Wing, he quickly hopped out and walked over to Hal.

 **Hal:** "Well well, looks like the boy wonder grew up" he said smiling with his arms outstretched for a hug.

 **Dick:** "And if it isn't the superhero who has the power that all parents tell their third grade kids they have" he countered going into the hug.

The two laughed for a while before Dick broke the hug.

 **Hal:** "So, what brings you to Coast City?"

Dick frowned and looked to the ground.

 **Hal:** "Dick?"

Dick looked up.

 **Dick:** "I came because I need help and you're the only one I can go to."

 **Hal:** "Sure. What is it?"

Dick paused before answering.

 **Dick:** "It has to do with the Black Lantern Corps."

Hal immediately frowned and began to walk away while shaking his head.

 **Hal:** "Absolutely not. Are you stupid? Why in God's name would you even want to go looking for them?" he asked, his voice rising.

Dick stood in silence until Hal began to walk away.

 **Dick:** "Do you know what happened in Bludhaven?" he asked as his face darkened.

Upon mention of the city, Hal's gaze immediately fell. He had heard what had happened to the city as a whole, but he had heard that the night of the Bludhaven attack especially scarred Dick. He had heard this from Wonder Woman who had heard from Superman and so on.

 **Hal:** "Yeah, I did."

 **Dick:** "Well I know that Roland Desmond, the man responsible for the attacks, is now a member of the Black Lantern Corps which means I need to reach him."

Hal's eyes widened as Dick's plan came to him.

 **Hal:** "Look Dick, I know revenge sounds good, but you can't kill him."

Dick looked at Hal strangely before chuckling.

 **Dick:** "Hal, give me some credit. I have a simple plan. I'm going to take him away from the Black Lantern Corps with your help and ask for his life to be returned by the White Lantern Corps where you continue to come in." Dick looked down. "Despite what he did, he didn't deserve to die. He deserved a trial. But I failed and he died because of me."

This plan was a little much for Hal this early.

 **Hal:** "And what if the White Lanterns refuse?"

 **Dick:** "Lazarus Pit, appeal to Trigon, take your pick." Tears began trickling down Dick's cheeks. "I can't keep going with his blood on my hands. I have to redeem my past sins."

Hal watched the kid he once knew, now a man full of guilt and despair. Walking up to him, he placed an arm on his shoulder.

 **Hal:** "We'll get him kid."

* * *

Hey everyone. More to come. Make sure to LEAVE A REVIEW and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know.


	23. Chapter 23

Dick was sitting in Hal Jordan's living room on his couch. Across from him sat Hal Jordan himself. It had been about an hour since the two first met up and came back to Hal's place.

 **Dick:** "So how do we go about finding Roland?" he asked.

 **Hal:** "Uh-uh. First, you tell me why you have such great faith that Roland Desmond has been recruited by the Black Lanterns because it sounds a little well... crazy" he responded with his arms across his chest.

Dick took a deep breath and sighed. He was hoping that Hal would just help him. No questions asked. All he needed was another person thinking he was crazy.

 **Dick:** "Look, I need you to just trust me."

 **Hal:** "Dick I want to, I really do. It's just that this is some serious shit we're about to head into and I don't want to interact with the Black Lanterns unless you're absolutely sure. So tell me how you know and you have me sold."

Dick looked down and back up at Hal.

 **Dick:** "I have been having nightmares and messages given to me in my sleep. I need your help" he said obviously wanting the conversation to be over.

Hal thought for a moment about everything that Dick had been through.

 **Hal:** "Alright kid. If what you say is true and he's really a Black Lantern, he'll be in Bludhaven. Since he's dead, it may be a little tricky catching him. We'll need a trap. When I say trap, I mean like a pull a rope and a cage falls trap. After trapping him, we'll travel to see the White Lanterns with him. Then we explain the situation and bing bang boom he's back. Maybe. I've never done this before so... yeah."

Dick took a moment to take in everything that Hal had said. If this is what had to happen, then he wouldn't fail. Not again.

 **Hal:** "Also, Nightwing may not be looked on so favorably in Bludhaven right now so..."

 **Dick:** "Yeah, I know. I can go as Dick Grayson. I'll make some calls, and we'll be able to get this done. I just want this whole thing over with."

Hal stood up. He wanted this mess to be over with too because it was killing the former hero of Bludhaven.

* * *

It took almost no time at all in the Bat Wing to get from Coast City to Bludhaven. Dick was now waiting for Hal at his old warehouse where he landed the Bat Wing. Sitting on the ground, he began thinking about Rose. He knew she was fine but he still worried about her and his new team. A few minutes after he was lost in thought, he was brought back by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket to see that it was Barbara. He didn't want to pick up, but he was bored and also needed to tell her to stop calling him.

 **Dick:** "Hello?"

 **Barbara:** "Finally. Look Dick, I really think we should talk."

 **Dick:** "Well we kind of are."

 **Barbara:** "I mean in person."

 **Dick:** "Look, this is the best that you're gonna get so take it or leave it. Personally I don't really care."

There was a long pause before Barbara replied.

 **Barbara:** "Do you hate me?"

Dick almost laughed into the phone.

 **Dick:** "Why would I hate you? Because you broke my heart by dumping me or cheating on me? No, I'm over that. Don't really care about it."

 **Barbara:** "So do you think that we can maybe pickup where we left off?"

This time Dick did laugh into the phone.

 **Dick:** "Oh Barbara, you are funny you know that? No. Plus I'm already taken so guess what, you missed out. Gotta go" he finished as he hung up the phone. The audacity of her to think that she could toy with him so easily and get away with it. Well too bad for her.

After constant waiting, he recognized Hal descending towards him.

 **Hal:** "You ready kid?"

 **Dick:** "Always" he said with a determined attitude. This was his shot at redemption.

* * *

Dick was driving his motorcycle with Hal awkwardly holding on from behind. It was around 9 pm but there was hardly any traffic. The two were heading to the area of his death where they would set a trap. According to Hal, Dick was the bait while Hal set up the trap. It was all a little fuzzy especially because Dick still didn't know the details of this "plan".

As the two pulled up, memories started flashing in Dick's mind. He immediately grabbed his head.

 **Hal:** "You okay?" he asked walking towards Dick.

 **Dick:** "Yeah, let's just do what we need to do."

And with that, the two walked into the hotel that only a few months ago was the site of Dick's biggest regret.

* * *

To everyone who has read and supported this story I apologize. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a long time but I've been dealing with classes and such, but the updates should be getting put out more consistently from now on. Once again thank you all of my supporters and sorry. Finally, if you liked the chapter or have any type of comment, suggestion, or future ideas, LEAVE A REVIEW and I will happily read them. Thank you all and the next chapter will be posted probably within the next two days.


	24. Chapter 24

As Dick and Hal entered the hotel in which Blockbuster had been murdered in, it instantly became clear that no one had stepped foot in the building since the fight for Bludhaven. Walking around in the lobby, the damages to the building, the stains of blood, all the remnants of Nightwing and Blockbuster's great clash still lingered. Just when Hal was about to make a humorous comment about the building falling apart, he saw Dick staring at the floor, shaking, obviously in pain. Hal approached Dick to try to cheer him up in any way possible, something that no one had been able to do yet.

 **Hal:** "You know, this reminds me of a fight I had with Sinestro. Blew the whole roof off the hangar at Feris Fields. Carol nearly killed me."

Dick looked up with an expression that showed he was trying his hardest to control his anger.

 **Dick:** "This wasn't an airplane hangar that took a little property damage. This was a city. A city where thousands of people died. And it's all my fault" he finished looking back down.

At that moment, Hal realized the true extent of Dick's pain. He couldn't before because he didn't understand it. His whole life had been carefree, no worries. But Dick had been in the game since he was a kid and it was far from carefree. Watching his parents die, watching his brother die, being pushed away from the closest thing to a father he had. And finally, watching a city crumble fully believing he was at fault. Experiences like this would destroy most people. His thoughts were interrupted by Dick walking forward.

 **Dick:** "So, how do we do this?"

 **Hal:** "Well if what you told me is true, he'll be here at the exact moment of his death. When he appears, you'll have to incapacitate him. I will then create a container and we head through space until we find the white lanterns, or they find us. Point is, knock him out and then we leave."

 **Dick:** "Sounds good" said Dick as he sat beginning what looked like meditation.

* * *

Three hours had passed since Dick went into his meditation and Hal was bored, but he knew he needed to be prepared. Just as he was about to interrupt Dick, the ground started shaking. Dick rose to his feet and readied himself. The two looked forward towards the end of the lobby where a dark shadowy presence had appeared. The dark entity took form as it moved forward. Eventually, it stopped ten feet away from the two heroes. They were now looking into the face of Blockbuster.

 **Blockbuster:** "Ah, well well well, if it isn't my most dangerous adversary. Oh and bravo for your performance on the night you let me die. I'll be honest, I didn't think you had it in you but it turns out you're just as cold blooded as me."

 **Dick:** "It's time for me to undo the sin I committed that night. I've come to get you so that you will be reborn."

Blockbuster looked at Dick for a moment before laughing.

 **Blockbuster:** "Hmm, you know I think I'm good. You see as an immortal, I can do whatever I want now. The world is now my playground and no one will change that. The only thing standing in my way is you so what do you say we finish our little discussion from so long ago."

 **Dick** **:** "I say let's finish it."

And with that, the two ran at each other ready to fight.

The first blow came when Dick attempted to attack from above but Blockbuster anticipated it and quickly landed a punch to the gut that sent Dick flying. He barely had time to get up and dodge the rampaging Blockbuster. Dick was able to land a kick to Blockbuster's leg which caused him to stumble but he quickly regained his footing. At the rate that Blockbuster was attacking, there was virtually no opening as Dick had to keep jumping back to avoid his punches. That's when he saw it. The only attacks that Blockbuster was trying to land were those to the abdomen. Thinking quickly, he did a back flip then jumped to land a kick to Blockbuster's head. It barely did anything but at least it was something. He kept jumping away to dodge then he would attack from the air, but eventually Blockbuster caught on. Right as Dick came down for an aerial punch, he caught his arm. He then lifted his arm so that he was face to face with the Nightwing. Grinning, he twisted his hand causing Dick's arm to snap in his grasp and Dick to yell out in pain.

 **Blockbuster:** "You see Grayson, I told you before that your actions have consequences" he said with a smile until realizing that Dick was chuckling.

 **Dick:** "I win" he said with a smile.

With those two words, he twisted his body so that his now broken arm was freed and grabbed Blockbuster's neck in a headlock. Holding on for dear life, he clenched his arms for a greater grip. Upon realizing what he was doing, Blockbuster tried to get Dick off of him by grabbing for him but to no avail as he couldn't reach due to his massive biceps. He then ran and hit his back against a pillar trying to force him off but it didn't work as Dick continued to hold on. After multiple attempts, Blockbuster became dizzy and slowly but surely went unconscious falling face first onto the floor.

Seeing the battle finish, Hal ran over to Dick to help him up but not needing to as Dick had already risen to his feet.

Speechless, Hal just stared. How much had the kid he once knew grown. A fully able person would have a hard enough time trying to take down a Black Lantern, but one with a broken limb, there was no chance.

Dick slowly turned to Hal and walked forward.

 **Dick:** "Let's go."

* * *

Sorry for the non existence of updates. But as always hope you guys liked it and if there's something you want to see happen, any suggestions, or just want to comment, LEAVE A REVIEW. Thanks to everyone who has read and continues to read the story. And a special thanks to those who have and will leave reviews. I appreciate you guys' thoughts on how the story is going.


	25. Chapter 25

Bruce Wayne sat in his office working on anything he could think of to distract him. Everyday since Dick had left had been dull and lifeless. It had taken weeks for Alfred to even speak to Bruce after the secret of his encounter with Barbara had come out. He had seen Dick at a club along with a very questionable crowd that turned out to be working for Amanda Waller. The last time he saw him was when he came by asking to use the Bat Wing. Ever since then, nothing. A knock on his door interrupted his reminiscing of the past.

 **Bruce:** "Come in."

Alfred entered without hesitation. Ever since Dick left, all Alfred did was be a butler. He was no longer an aid to Batman, no longer a close confidant, no longer a friend.

 **Alfred:** "Master Wayne you have a visitor."

 **Bruce:** "Thank you send him in" knowing that it could only be someone very important since he had told Alfred to keep all non essential people away. Maybe it was him. His son. Richard.

His hopes were dashed as a tall woman with long silver hair strolled in. Rose Wilson.

 **Rose:** "She actually. You know, I contemplated killing you on the way here but I figured Dick might be angry so I came to talk."

 **Bruce:** "How is he? Has he been hurt? Where is he?"

 **Rose:** "Fine, no, and I don't know. He's off doing something but I feel like we need to talk."

 **Bruce:** "About what?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

 **Rose:** "While Alfred may not have told you this, Dick and I were very close while he was Nightwing in Bludhaven. We would talk for hours after his patrols but he always came back to the same person. Bruce Wayne aka Batman. Now I hate to see him depressed which is what he has been ever since your little argument or whatever with him. Regardless of his short term feelings, he wants to come home. He wants to be close with you and Alfred again. I'm here to solidify that. Got it?"

 **Bruce:** "The relationship between me and my son is of no business to you so I ask that you stay out of it" he said with a glare.

Immediately after he finished speaking, a large knife went into the desk in front of Bruce.

 **Rose:** "Now look here, anyone who hurts him in my book signs their death warrant. You are one of the few exceptions so I suggest you take what I say seriously and try to fix your relationship not fuck it up. Got it?"

Bruce continued his bat glare but had no effect on Rose surprising him.

 **Bruce:** "Alfred, please escort her out."

 **Alfred:** "I'm sorry Master Wayne, but I agree with Miss Wilson."

 **Rose:** "Thanks Alfred" she said turning around with a large smile.

In the middle of their conversation the three heard the front door open.

 **?:** "Hello? Alfred? Bruce?" yelled the voice getting closer.

Slowly but surely, the door eventually opened and in rolled Barbara Gordon.

Looking around the room, she immediately frowned upon seeing Rose Wilson.

 **Barbara:** "What is SHE doing her?" she said loudly, her face growing red.

 **Rose:** "Well I guess that's my cue to leave. Think about what I said Bruce. Oh and nice to see you again Alfred."

 **Alfred:** "Always a pleasure Miss Wilson."

After the door shut, Barbara wheeled forward even further.

 **Barbara:** "Why was she here?"

 **Bruce:** "It doesn't matter" he said making it known that the subject was closed.

Barbara's face got even more red at the fact that she was being left in the dark. Realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with this, she wheeled herself out of the office and into the living room. She knew what the subject had been about. The only thing that both Bruce and Rose could have a civilized conversation about. Dick Grayson.

Moments after Barbara had stationed herself in the living room, Alfred walked out of the office. Seeing him leave the office, she moved towards him.

 **Barbara:** "Can you please tell me what's going on Alfred? You and I both know that I'll grow wings and fly before Bruce tells me so I need you to tell me what is happening. Is it about Dick? Is he safe? Where is he?" she asked without taking a breath between sentences.

Alfred looked at her for an extended period of time, hesitant to bring up Dick considering the sensitivity of the situation. After a long moment of contemplation on his part, he stood tall and prepared to answer her questions.

 **Alfred:** "Master Grayson is safe but is dealing with his own personal demons at the moment. I am not sure where he is at the moment, but from the way Miss Wilson spoke about him, we should expect him back soon. Miss Wilson came to make sure that all of the anger towards Master Wayne and you may evaporate and that he will forgive you. She is selflessly trying to fix a situation that according to her still gnaws at him. I believe it is time that we all try to understand what Master Grayson has truly been through as of late and do our best to resolve the situation" he finished.

After his long statement, Alfred left for the kitchen leaving Barbara to contemplate all of the new information and input that Alfred had provided.

* * *

Hello everyone, hope you liked this chapter. More to come still. Also, if you have any suggestions or just want to comment on the story, LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks everyone, I appreciate all of the support for this story and all of those who have enjoyed it.


	26. Chapter 26

Hal was casually flying through the dark vacuum of space, waiting to find the White Lanterns. Next to him slept Dick who was protected from the dark void by an energy barrier that Hal had produced moments before they embarked on their journey. On the opposite side was Roland Desmond who was being dragged along by an energy rope that Hal had wrapped him in. There was no need to make a complete barrier for him due to the fact that he was already dead. Throughout the entire time that the three had been flying through space, there was one thing he couldn't get off his mind. The abilities that Dick had shown. He had never seen anything like it. Beating a Black Lantern would have been an incredibly difficult feat for him healthy, and he had powers. Dick was neither healthy nor did he have powers. It was always assumed among the Justice League and Batman himself that Dick would eventually take the mantle and become the leader of the Justice League, but not this soon. Something had happened to make him this strong but Hal couldn't identify what it was. He was suddenly faster, stronger, and his endurance seemed infinite.

* * *

Hal couldn't tell how long they had traveled, but eventually a warm feeling overcame him. They made it. They would finally meet them.

The White Lanterns.

Dick slowly awoke upon the sudden warmth as the three became engulfed in a white light. In an instant, Hal, Dick, and Blockbuster were no longer in space, but standing in light. There were no surroundings, just light. Suddenly out of nowhere appeared a figure that came to stand in front of Dick, Hal, and Blockbuster. The figure made both Dick and Hal's heart stop momentarily. Standing in front of the three was an identical form of Dick in his Nightwing uniform. The form turned to Dick.

 **White Lantern:** "So you really think this is a good idea?"

Dick recomposed himself to answer and stood tall.

 **Dick:** "I made a mistake. I broke my vow and it's time I right my wrongs."

 **White Lantern:** "Are you sure? Did you ever consider that it wasn't your fault? That maybe he needed to perish in order for the betterment of Bludhaven? Don't you remember what he did? Destroyed your entire apartment complex. Practically crucified Josefina. Destroyed Haly's Circus. Killed Sophia right in front of you. Tell me, do you still see the blood?"

Hal looked at Dick. The horror that he must have felt was unimaginable.

Dick looked at the ground for a long time before answering.

 **Dick:** "It has to be done."

Dick and the White Lantern stared at each for an eternity before the White Lantern simply nodded. Beside Hal, Blockbuster began to deteriorate.

 **White Lantern:** "In five days, the being known as Roland Desmond will rise where his mortal life ended. I will also do you both the courtesy of sending you home."

 **Dick:** "Thank you. For everything."

The White Lantern simply nodded and with that everything went black.

* * *

Dick awoke to a familiar smell that told him exactly where he was. Blueberry pancakes. Alfred's blueberry pancakes. He smiled and slowly rose out of bed. Upon rising, he realized that his wounds were no longer there, no dislocated or broken bones, not even any soreness. Opening his door and hurrying down the stairs, he felt like it would be funny to give Alfred just a little scare. Creeping up silently, he prepared to scare him when Alfred set the pancakes down.

 **Alfred:** "Good morning Master Richard. I trust you slept well?" he said placing pancakes on plates.

Dick stared at him in bewilderment until realizing who he had been dealing with.

 **Dick:** "Yeah it was nice. Um, how'd I get here exactly?"

Alfred slowly turned around and studied Dick before answering.

 **Alfred:** "Well Hal Jordan brought you here after a trip the two of you took. He neglected to share any details. I must say you worried us all, Master Bruce in particular."

Dick almost laughed. The thought of Bruce caring about anyone besides himself was impossible right now.

 **Alfred:** "Mistress Rose and Mistress Gordon are in the dining room. Master Bruce is in there for good measure as well. As far as I know, nothing has been said."

Dick's face went white. His ex was in the same room with his current girlfriend who just so happened to be a professional mercenary. Great.

 **Dick:** "Thanks Al" he said rushing into the dining room.

Sure enough there they were. Barbara was in a yellow dress sitting in her wheelchair, then came Bruce sitting in a blue dress shirt. Finally came Rose who was just wearing a black T-shirt and jeans but had her silver hair tied in a pony tail. Upon his entry all three looked up at him with a smile. Barbara began to roll herself towards him but Rose was faster as she jumped into his arms and began a relentless barrage of kisses.

 **Dick:** "Okay, okay, Rose I get it you missed me" he said laughing.

Setting her down he took a seat in time for Alfred to bring out breakfast and sit. Everything seemed to be great with the smiles being passed around. Even Bruce was smiling. It was great until Dick noticed that Rose and Barbara had entered a stare down.

 **Dick:** "Ladies, can we not do this?" he asked knowing where this was going.

 **Rose:** "Sure babe I've already won anyway" she said with a sly smile directed at Barbara.

Barbara's face immediately went red and looked at Rose with a mix of rage and jealousy.

* * *

Thanks for all the support you guys. Appreciate it greatly. Remember to LEAVE A REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 27

One week after meeting the White Lantern

Dick opened a large metal door and entered the office of Amanda Waller who was sitting in a large office chair behind an oak desk with a folder sitting directly in front of her. She motioned for him to come over and sit which he obediently did. Sitting across from Amanda Waller was an intimidating thing, even for him, but he had strangely gotten used to it.

Amanda opened the folder and read the information for thirty seconds before looking back up and turning her attention to Dick.

 **Amanda Waller:** "Well Mr. Grayson, I must say that I am disappointed with your decision but I cannot say I don't understand the reasoning behind it. Truthfully, you served your purpose in the rehabilitation of these questionable beings and I will honor your requests" she said with a smirk on her face from looking at the open mouthed Dick Grayson in front of her.

It took a few moments of contemplation before Dick was able to find the right words to say.

 **Dick:** "Um, thanks. I gotta say that I didn't really expect you to just let us all go like this."

 **Amanda Waller:** "I told you from the beginning that this was your group not mine. You trained these individuals and implanted your morals into them so I suppose I am grateful to you" she said with a small smile appearing.

This didn't go unnoticed by Dick who smiled even wider.

 **Dick:** "Well Waller, it seems you're starting to go soft. Thanks though and if you'll excuse me, I have a very important date with a very important woman" he said getting up.

 **Amanda Waller:** "Oh I know perfectly well about your date. Good luck" she said with a smile.

* * *

Walking out of a closed pizzeria which was a front for an A.R.G.U.S. base, he made his way to his black Lamborghini. Before opening the door, he sighed and leaned against the car.

 **Dick:** "How often am I going to need to expect these visits Slade?"

Slade Wilson slowly walked out of the shadows with a slight smirk on his face.

 **Slade:** "I dunno kid, I guess you'll just have to stay on your toes. By the way, I must say that I am disappointed and a little hurt."

 **Dick:** "And why would that be?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Slade walked over and leaned against the Lamborghini, standing next to Dick. He put his hand on Dick's shoulder causing Dick to eye him suspiciously.

 **Slade:** "Well, it's typically tradition to ask the father for his good graces before asking his daughter to marry him."

Dick shook Slade's arm off and opened the car door.

 **Dick:** "Yeah sorry, but I gotta be somewhere, so bye" he said.

Without waiting for a response, he closed the door, started the car, and sped off leaving Slade in a dust cloud chuckling.

 **Slade:** "Good luck kid" he said, walking back into the shadows.

* * *

Dick was led by the waiter to his table where he saw Rose sitting patiently. She was wearing her hair down and was dressed in a black and blue dress. It was kind of ironic to Dick considering his two colors were black and blue. Upon seeing him, she smiled the smile that always felt him feel warm inside. That's when he realized his face was already sore from smiling. After sitting and the waiter leaving, the two began their conversation.

Everything passed so quickly for Dick as the conversations ended, the entrees were served and eaten, and the two arrived at his penthouse in Gotham. The whole time, his heart had been beating quickly, but now it felt as though it might burst. That's when he knew. Something inside of him just told him so. He slowly and quietly got down on one knee behind Rose as she examined the penthouse.

 **Rose:** "Well well Mr. Grayson, you don't disappoint. A delicious dinner, taking me to your penthouse, what's next are you gonna-" she stopped as she turned and saw Dick on one knee. Her hand instinctively went up to cover her mouth as she slowly lowered herself to his level on her knees.

 **Dick:** "Rose, to say I love you is a bit of an understatement. So I'll say this. I want to spend every day and night with you. I want us to be together forever but stronger than this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. I want the two of us to be together and I believe that the two of us belong together. You're my soul mate. So, Rose Wilson, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Rose simply nodded with tears coming from her eye and pulled him in for a kiss. After a few moments of sharing what they both knew was a monumental kiss, Dick pulled slowly pulled away to put the ring on her finger. Upon sliding it on her finger, the two chuckled and held each other.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the support. More to come including an appearance of someone who hasn't been seen in a long time. If you have any comments, suggestions, or just want to spill out your thoughts, LEAVE A REVIEW!


	28. Chapter 28

Dick woke up feeling great. His girlfriend had just agreed to marry him and he no longer had a man's blood on his hands. With a little bit of maneuvering, he was able to silently get out of the bedroom without waking Rose. Walking down the stairs, he figured that Rose would probably be hungry by the time she woke up. Coming around to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, he took out the eggs and a few slices of bacon. It only took a few seconds of getting the pans out and heating the stove before he began cooking. So preoccupied with what he was doing, he didn't even notice Rose come down and sit at the counter behind him.

 **Rose:** "So I take it that I can get used to this?" she said smiling.

Dick turned around, a little embarrassed that he hadn't known she was there, and nodded with a smile placing the eggs and bacon in front of her.

 **Dick:** "Yes if you so desire" he responded with a sarcastic tone. "So I thought we could swing by Bruce's and tell him about our engagement and then wing the rest, sound good?"

Rose nodded, placing her chin on her hands.

 **Rose:** "Does the group we are announcing the news to include Barbara Gordon?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Dick frowned for a second before his eyes widened. He hadn't thought about how Babs would react. But why should he have. This moment was his and Rose's, not her's.

Rose sensed his thoughts and grabbed his hand with one of hers and his face with the other.

 **Rose:** "I'll be on my best behavior, I promise. Plus, I think she knows that you are all mine thanks to Alfred."

Dick raised an eyebrow at her comment and was about to ask her what she meant before she raised her hand.

 **Rose:** "Alfred told her about Harley, Kori, and of course my history with you. Apparently he was very flattering like always" she said smiling and walking up to the bedroom with a piece of bacon. "Now hurry and get ready."

Dick smiled. For once, he couldn't think of anything remotely wrong in his life.

* * *

It was about 12:45 when Dick and Rose arrived at Wayne Manor. They were both very excited to tell everyone, so much so that they practically ran to the door. After ringing the bell, it took no more than ten seconds for the familiar face of Alfred Pennyworth to greet them and quickly usher them in.

 **Alfred:** "Master Richard, Miss Rose, what a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked.

Dick chuckled. Alfred never seemed to break character. No matter the situation, he was always this super sophisticated guardian with a British accent to top it off.

 **Dick:** "Um Al, could you gather the family for us? I, we, have an announcement" he said with a smile that was met with a smile from Alfred as well.

 **Alfred:** "Yes Master Richard, right away" he said as he seemed to scurry to Bruce's office which led to the infamous Bat Cave.

Rose turned to Dick wrapped around him.

 **Rose:** "I'm nervous babe" she whispered.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. Pulling her closer to him, he felt the warm feeling again.

 **Dick:** "I know me too, but I'm pretty excited too" he whispered back.

 **Rose:** "Me too" she nodded with a smile.

Their hug was interrupted by Bruce, Tim, Damian, Alfred, and Barbara entering the room.

 **Tim:** "Get a room, guys" he said smiling standing next to a frowning Damian.

 **Barbara:** "Why are you two her?" she asked coldly causing everyone in the room to give her a quick stare. Dick sighed, this might be harder than he originally estimated.

 **Bruce:** "Why don't we all settle in the living room. Alfred, would you please make us some tea to ease the mood" he asked walking to the living room not waiting for a response.

 **Alfred:** "Yes Master Bruce" he responded and went quickly into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Dick, Rose, Bruce, and Tim sat in the living room without speaking, creating a relatively uncomfortable environment before being joined by Barbara who had gone to make a call but was back now. Dick's eyes were moving around the house, Tim was staring at the floor, Bruce was trying to read Dick, and Barbara was staring daggers at Rose. Rose inwardly laughed. It really did bother Barbara to see Dick with anyone but her. Rose saw this as an opportunity to get under Barbara's skin. She slowly snaked her arm around Dick and laid her head on his head with a smile that said 'jealous?'.

All of the tension in the room was suddenly lifted when Alfred entered the room with the tea.

 **Bruce:** "So Dick, how are things?"

Dick smiled. Bruce never was the best at small talk.

 **Dick:** "Everything's great, just wanted to come by and visit. But there is something that I kind of want to tell all of you. Rose and I are-" Dick was interrupted by the doorbell.

 **Barbara:** "I'll get it" she said quickly, rolling to the door before Alfred could rise from his seat. It took about twenty seconds and when Barbara returned, she wasn't alone.

The person who was now standing next to Barbara caused everyone's mouth to drop. The sight of the figure caused all the color to drain from Dick's face and nearly faint.

The person standing next to Barbara was none other than Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress.

 **Dick:** "Barbara may I talk to you in the kitchen?" he asked with an icy tone as he walked to the kitchen followed closely by Barbara.

Confident that the two were out of earshot, Dick turned towards Barbara with a glare that would frighten even Batman.

 **Dick:** "I'm going to just say what I believe is happening right now. Feel free to jump in if I get anything wrong okay?" he said with with a look that Barbara had never seen before. "You are upset that I'm with Rose, right? Let me make this VERY clear to you. We are NEVER getting back together. You broke my heart in Bludhaven and still felt like I belonged to you. You tried to equivocate the horrors I faced against Bludhaven with a bad day for you. You manipulated me into reviving a relationship between us. BUT ALL OF THAT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU FUCKING BRUCE! Now, you think you can bring someone who I had serious feelings for back in the hopes of ruining the relationship I have with Rose? Let me tell you a little something. When she and Rose survived Blackgate, she told Rose I was all hers because she knew that I had eyes for Rose. It was always her. And guess what? Soon, her name will be Rose Grayson, so get used to the name change" he said walking out fuming leaving behind Barbara to allow the tears to fall.

Returning to the living room which had been quiet, he was faced with the looks of everyone in the room.

 **Dick:** "What?" he asked, tilting his head.

Suddenly, Rose ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

 **Rose:** "I love you" she whispered.

 **Dick:** "Love you too babe" he said with a smile.

The whole room, excluding Barbara but including Helena couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Hey everyone, hope you liked it. Just to stress this, I am not a Babs/Dick relationship hater. In fact, that's probably my favorite pairing. This is just the way that the story has happened so I'm kinda going with it. And trust me, it hurt to trash Babs and Dick's relationship. Also, I know that Helena had basically no part this chapter, but she will DEFINITELY have a part in the next and future chapters. And don't count Barbara as being out of the story yet. Lots more to come. Love all the support you guys have given. Remember to LEAVE A REVIEW! Let me know your ideas or what you think about the story. Until next time.


	29. Chapter 29

Only ten hours ago, Dick and Rose had been announcing their engagement to the Bat family and already they had been dragged out to go clubbing. After the couple's announcement, Jason had decided to make an impromptu visit to the Manor where he found out about the engagement. Of course being Jason, he had decided to take Rose, Dick, and even Helena out to a nearby club. It was now 11 o' clock at night and all four were just hanging out and drinking in the VIP room. It reminded Dick of the last time he went clubbing with Jason, Rose, Harley, Roy, and Killer Frost. Fun times.

Dick's thoughts were interrupted by Rose leaning against him which didn't go unnoticed by Jason and Helena.

 **Jason:** "So Dick, who's gonna be your best man big brother?" he said with a suggestive tone.

 **Dick:** "Well I asked Bruce but he said that he'd rather be in the front next to Alfred taking pictures so maybe Tim?" he said trying to illicit a response from Jason.

Apparently it worked because Jason's jaw dropped at the mention of his name.

 **Jason:** "Come on big bro, who is throwing you this awesome little night out? Me or that little pipsqueak?"

 **Dick:** "You know Jason, maybe if you asked, I'd let you be the best man" he said with a smile.

Jason's face immediately lightened and he leaned back with a smile.

 **Jason:** "Good, we have an understanding then. Ass" he finished smiling.

Rose immediately sat up.

 **Rose:** "Oh, Helena, I definitely want you as one of my bridesmaids because of the whole Blackgate thing. Also, I like a girl who can handle idiots with force" she said smiling.

Helena went wide eyed and smiled. She looked at both Dick and Rose who were obviously serious.

 **Helena:** "Yeah definitely" she answered quickly. She had never been a bridesmaid before.

 **Jason:** "So who's the maid of honor as if I need to ask?" he asked still leaned back.

 **Rose:** "I'm picking Harley. We became pretty good friends so I'm just gonna call her tomorrow about it."

They were all about to order another round of drinks before a beeping came from inside both Dick and Jason's pockets. The two looked at each other, both knowing what it meant. Bat Cave. Now.

Both got up without a word and rushed out of the club leaving Rose and Helena alone to wonder what was happening.

* * *

Reaching the Bat Cave, Dick and Jason came across the entire Bat Clan huddled around the Bat Computer.

 **Dick:** "Hey, we got the message. What's up?" he asked slightly concerned.

Tim, Barbara, and Alfred turned to Dick and Jason, each with tears in their eyes.

 **Dick:** "Guys, where's Bruce?" he asked, his heart beginning to race.

It took awhile but eventually, Barbara came forward to speak.

 **Barbara:** "Earlier on patrol, Tim and Bruce went to confront Bane who was causing trouble. And he..." she couldn't seem to get it out.

Dick was starting to panic.

 **Dick:** "He what Barbara?" he asked frantically.

Finally, the tears began to flow.

 **Barbara:** "He broke Bruce's spine" she got out with all of her will power.

Dick went wide eyed. No, it couldn't happen. Nothing could break the Bat. He was supposed to be invincible.

 **Dick:** "Where is he?" he said getting choked up.

This time Tim stepped forward leaving Alfred to sit alone at the computer trying not to completely break down.

 **Tim:** "The Justice League's got him. They were able to stabilize him, but he's paralyzed from the waist down" he said looking at the ground.

 **Jason:** So, what's this mean for Gotham" he asked emotionless.

Dick was now sitting down with tears starting to drop.

The Cave was silent for what seemed like an eternity before Tim finally turned to face Jason.

 **Tim:** "It means that it's time to initiate the Knightfall Protocol" he said looking towards Dick.

 **Jason:** "What's the Knightfall Protocol?"

Alfred finally joined the mix and looked at Jason to answer him.

 **Alfred:** "The Knightfall Protocol is a contingency plan in case Master Bruce was ever unable to carry out the duties of Batman. It is supposed to ensure that the Batman never dies by choosing a successor to wear the cowl" he answered sadly.

Jason took time to think before making his next comment.

 **Jason:** "So, what happens next? We all get together and hold tryouts to see who will be the next Batman?"

Alfred paused before his final answer.

 **Alfred:** "The successor has already been chosen. He was twelve years ago" he finished letting a few tears fall before looking at the ground.

It only took a few seconds for Jason to realize what Alfred was saying. He immediately looked at Dick who was now shaking on the floor.

 **Jason:** "No, you can't do this. I'll do it, just don't make him do it" he nearly shouted.

Barbara and Tim took this opportunity to voice their opinions.

 **Tim:** "Dick is the rightful heir to the cowl and the only one qualified. He's stronger than us, more experienced than us, and most importantly, he was the one chosen by Bruce."

Barbara turned herself to Dick.

 **Barbara:** "I'm so sorry Dick. I know you didn't want this, but you're the only option."

Dick looked up, his face a mess. He slowly got up and on his feet.

 **Dick:** "The Protocol must be followed. I will make the announcement to the League tomorrow and have my things moved here. For now, everyone go get some rest. I've gotta go make some calls" he announced sadly.

Dick slowly made his way to the elevator, getting out his phone to call Rose.

* * *

Hope you guys like the chapter, story, and new drama I added in. Still more to come so stay tuned. Also don't forget to LEAVE A REVIEW! I do read them and take into account what you guys say and it helps to improve the story so don't forget to leave your comments or suggestions. Appreciate all of you and once again thank you all for the support.


	30. Chapter 30

Dick looked at the clock beside his bed which read 9:30 a.m. He had not gotten any sleep since he received the life changing news about Bruce. He slowly and quietly got out of bed trying not to wake Rose. She had only fallen asleep a few hours after a fight about Dick becoming the new Dark Knight. He slowly made his way to the dining room knowing that everyone would be gathered there for what was sure to be a gloomy breakfast.

* * *

Entering the dining room, Dick was met with the faces of Tim Drake, Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain, and the ever faithful Alfred. Sitting at his spot at the table, he looked at Bruce's empty chair which instantly filled his heart with sadness. After a moment of staring, he snapped back to reality to see everyone looking expectantly at him.

 **Dick:** "After breakfast, I want us all in uniform to go see Bruce, even you Jason. Then after our hospital visit, we tell the Justice League of how things will proceed. Got it?" he asked tiredly. The group simply nodded at his demand.

* * *

It took an hour to finish breakfast but once finished all members of the Bat Clan made their way to the Bat Cave and began to change into their uniforms. Dick just stared at the already fitted Bat suit that awaited him. With a sad sigh he slowly put on the suit.

It took only a few minutes to change until Dick began to quickly walk towards Batman's zeta tube silently followed by Robin, Red Hood, and the two Batgirls.

* * *

The group from Gotham walked quickly down the hall of the hospital ward in the Watchtower, a base in the vastness of space made specifically for the Justice League. Finally reaching Bruce's room, Dick entered while the rest of the clan waited back.

Dick slowly approached the sleeping Bruce Wayne taking off his cowl in the process. It was almost as if Bruce sensed Dick because he awoke just as he reached his side. Bruce just stared sadly at Dick. Dick stared right back trying to make sense of everything. His thoughts were interrupted by Bruce who pulled himself into a sitting position to face Dick.

 **Bruce:** "Dick, I'm so sorry" he said with clear sincerity in his voice.

Dick just continued to stare at Bruce without a word. Seeing Bruce in this hospital bed, looking at him with what was either pity or sympathy or both, finally made Dick realize the gravity of the situation he had been dragged into. He started panicking inside wanting so badly to scream. All he wanted was to wake up from this nightmare. To just wake up next to Rose and everything be okay. For his biggest worries to be wrapped around wedding plans for the two.

Sensing Dick's pain, Bruce reached out and grabbed Dick's hand within his own.

 **Bruce:** "I'm sorry that this burden has been put on your shoulders. I never wanted this for you son" he said wishing that he could just get up and walk it off like he had with so many other injuries in his life.

Dick clenched his jaw and finally let his emotions out at hearing Bruce's comment.

 **Dick:** "Son? Let me ask you, are you calling me that just to get in my good graces Bruce? And if you didn't want me to become the Batman, why even create the Knightfall Protocol in the first place? You can keep lying to everyone else, but at least show me enough respect to tell me the truth. This is what you wanted since the moment I asked you to train me."

 **Bruce:** "No!" he shouted changing Dick's expression from angry to shocked. "I created the Knightfall Protocol because of many very valid points that Leslie Thompkins created. The most convincing being that I would not be alive forever. So I created the Knightfall Protocol. The first person I considered was a man named Jean Paul Valley. I had high hopes, but he soon proved that he could never be the savior that Gotham needed. Eventually Clark found out what I was doing and he offered up himself for consideration, but I decided against it. After countless others were considered, I still had nothing. Then, one night at one of my stupid galas, a reporter named Vicki Vale pointed something out to a few people who just so happened to be talking about the Batman's mortality. She told the crow d that it was obvious that the Batman was training his partner Robin to take over when it was time. I thought about what she said for the rest of the night and realized something. She was right. Despite Alfred, Leslie, Clark, and the Commissioner strongly voicing against it, I decided that you would take up the cowl when I was unable to be Batman. Then you left and went on to be Nightwing so I got a new Robin. You were offended and I knew why, but my reason was this" he said pausing to regain his breath from the mouthful he had spilled out and think about how he was going to phrase what came next. After regaining his composure, he looked back at the anxious young man who desperately needed an explanation. "I started training a new Robin because I wanted a different successor. I knew you were the perfect successor but neither you nor I wanted that. I never wanted you to be Batman so started training another Robin in hopes that this burden would never fall to you. You are my son, I wanted to protect you but I couldn't and for that I'm so sorry" he said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Dick just stood there shocked beyond belief. He was seeing the emotionless Bat of Gotham beginning to break down in front of him. His mind snapped back and he started to realize that everything up to now had been his fault. Batman letting Barbara on the team which ended with her getting paralyzed. Jason becoming Robin which ended in his death. Sure he came back, but he was never the same, he had become more unstable. Tim becoming the new Robin and taking beatings every night. And it was all his fault. All of this pain inflicted because he didn't want to be Batman.

* * *

Tim and Jason were standing against the wall of the hospital wing when Dick came out with his cowl on. Immediately Dick began walking towards the conference room where Barbara, Stephanie, and Cassandra were supposed to have the Justice League gathered. Tim and Jason followed without a word.

* * *

Inside the conference room, the Justice League were trying to get answers from the Batgirls about why they were here.

 **Superman:** "Why are we here? We already decided about what to do while Batman is hospitalized. We will help out in Gotham until Batman can fight again."

 **Barbara:** "Batman isn't in the hospital. Bruce Wayne is. We'll be going over it soon" she said definitively.

 **Wonder Woman:** "Going over what? We have all seen Bruce. With Batman gone, Gotham is going to need our help."

As Wonder Woman finished her sentence, Robin, Red Hood, and most surprisingly Batman walked in which immediately quieted the room.

 **Robin:** "Well as you can see, Batman isn't gone so we politely decline" he said grimly.

Every member of the Justice League was silently staring at this new Batman, trying to find out who he was. All except for the only member who already knew.

 **Superman:** "No. Dick?" he asked praying that his guess was wrong. That it wasn't the boy that he had watched grow up and come to know as family.

Batman was silent which caused all of the members except Superman and now Wonder Woman to stand and resume arguing. Wonder Woman looked upon this Batman impersonator and began to feel sick as she could finally see that it was Dick Grayson in the Bat suit. A man that she considered her own son. The hand of Superman suddenly held her in place as she began to slip from her chair threatening to pass out.

 **Batman:** "QUIET" he shouted causing everyone to silently sit. He took a breath and continued to speak. "Unfortunately, Bruce Wayne has suffered an injury that will keep him from his position for an indefinite amount of time. Until he is up to normal standards, I will assume the role of Batman and all of his abilities. The assistance of the Justice League will not be needed in Gotham and all rules about the interference of meta humans in the affairs of Gotham still stand" he said without emotion.

The way that Dick was speaking made him sound just like Bruce's Batman. And it chilled everyone in the room to their core.

* * *

Hey everyone, hope you all are liking it. Lett me know what you think and let me know your ideas by LEAVING A REVIEW! I appreciate all of the support and the story still has a lot more to go. Let me know how long you want Bruce injured because that's something that I am having trouble deciding. Anyway, let me know your thoughts I appreciate it. Till next time.


	31. Chapter 31

**Batman:** "QUIET!" shouted the new Batman causing the conference room of the Watchtower to go dead silent.

The room was silent and all eyes were now on Batman and his associates. Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown stood closely behind Batman staring down and analyzing the Justice League's expressions while Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain leaned against the wall not really caring about the opinions of the Justice League. Dick Grayson stood tall using his best bat glare to show them that he would not be questioned in the matter.

 **Batman:** "Now that the unpleasantness is settled, I'd like to discuss the matter of my position as Batman" he said calmly and expressionless.

 **Green Arrow:** "Oh I'd say the unpleasantness is just beginning" he commented narrowing his eyes at this so called Batman.

 **Jason:** "Ha. Let me ask you Ollie, I can call you Ollie right? Why is it that you don't see anyone carrying around a bow and arrow anymore?" he asked pulling out his pistol. "The answer is that guns are just so much more effective. And a lot more fun, trust me" he said smirking.

 **Batman:** "Jason, that's enough. We aren't here to start a fight, remember?"

Jason answered with a disappointed grunt and put his pistol back in it's holster while looking at obviously upset Oliver Queen.

 **Black Canary:** "Green Arrow does have a point though. You cannot expect us to just accept all of this. The League should have been at least contacted about your plan to come into this new role" she stated looking to Superman and Wonder Woman for support but getting none.

 **Batman:** "What happens within our confines has nothing to do with the League. Any plans that have been formulated by my partners and I are for us to know and you to be allowed to know if necessary. And if you are looking for support from Superman and Wonder Woman, don't because they knew about this from the beginning" he finished.

 **Green Arrow:** "WHAT?" he asked shocked.

 **Aquaman:** "What does he mean? Superman? Wonder Woman? Why were we not told about this?" he asked starting to rise from his seat.

Superman and Wonder Woman continued to look down in shame over the result of Bruce's injury. After more hostile attitudes began to rise, Superman slowly stood up. He looked at the man he had known since he was a boy. He remembered that he, Diana, and Bruce had tried so hard everyday and night to do whatever it took to prevent this exact moment from coming to life. With all the eyes of the Justice League now on him, he began to speak.

 **Superman:** "It was not my place nor Diana's place to speak of what Bruce had decided to do in this situation. We had hoped it would never happen but it has. All that happens in Gotham as we all know belongs to the Bat clan and this issue is one of them. Batman if you would, please explain this to them so that some of the confusion may be lifted" he asked sadly.

Batman nodded and quickly gathered the attention of everyone in the room.

 **Batman:** "As you all have probably guessed by now, I'm Dick Grayson. I'm taking on the mantle of the Batman because of a contingency plan created by Bruce years ago called the Knightfall Protocol. The Knightfall Protocol is a plan in which a suitable candidate to defend Gotham is chosen and will take the mantle and become the Batman should Bruce ever be horribly injured or killed. As you all know, Bruce is in the hospital wing because of an injury he sustained in a fight against Bane which resulted in his spine being broken. His injury prevents him from being able to carry on the duties of the Batman which means that the most suitable candidate has been chosen to take on the identity and responsibilities of the Batman" he said trying to make it as clear as possible for the Justice League.

The members of the League looked back and forth between each other.

 **Flash:** "So were you the only candidate? I mean it's not like you aren't suited for it but were you the only choice and what happens if Bruce gets better? I mean the doctors said that he'll be able to make a recovery and all but can you just explain a little more?" he asked quickly.

Batman sighed. Personally, he was too tired, both mentally and physically, to do this.

 **Batman:** "No, I was not the only candidate. If Bruce makes a full recovery and is able to become the Batman again, then he gets the cowl back" he explained.

 **Martian Manhunter:** "Who else was considered might I ask?" he asked trying to get in on the conversation.

Batman sighed once again and Superman noted the exhaustion in Dick's body language. He stood up and prepared to speak in order to give Dick a break.

 **Superman:** "There were two considered for the role before Dick became Nightwing, and two considered afterwards. The first was a man named Jean Paul Valley who proved to be too unpredictable and prone to extreme violence. The second was myself" he revealed sadly but earning a gasp from half of the League members. "Bruce decided I was not suitable because he didn't want a meta human representing Gotham. The third who was considered after Dick became Nightwing was Jason Todd over there" causing Jason to stand in shock in light of this new revelation. "He was eliminated from consideration because of his drastic change and use of lethal force. The fourth was Tim Drake, the newest Robin. He would've been the one to take up the mantle except that he is too young. But the most suited for the job always was Dick. He was and is the ideal choice because he was groomed for this since he was eight years old" he finished leaving the members' minds spinning.

 **Batman:** "Thank you Superman. Now that you all know the situation, we will take our leave" he said ending the conversation.

And with that, Batman followed by the rest of the Bat clan walked out of the room and left to return to Gotham leaving the Justice League to think about all that had just happened.

* * *

Hey everyone, hope you all are liking the story so far. Hope you liked the chapter. If you liked the chapter, like the story, or have any ideas, comments, etc. LEAVE A REVIEW! The story will continue so stay tuned for more. Til next time.


	32. Chapter 32

Damian, Tim, Jason, Cassandra, and Stephanie quickly followed the new Batman trying to match his pace. Jason sped up to the team's new leader trying to get a hold of his attention.

 **Jason:** "Dick, slow down. What's up? We're just going back home?" he asked trying to get a hold of what was happening.

The Dark Knight turned to face them when the clan immediately noticed the exhaustion of Dick. The mantle was already taking a toll on him.

 **Batman:** "Look Jason, can we talk about this when we get home and I get this suit off of me?" he asked tiredly.

Jason was about to press for answers but upon examining Dick, he decided against it and just nodded as the group followed Batman to the zeta tubes.

* * *

Arriving inside the Bat cave, everyone but Dick undressed into their civilian clothes and went upstairs to the kitchen at Dick's insistence. After making sure that everyone had left, he slowly sank to the ground and pulled back his cowl. Putting his head in his hands, he finally let the tears fall. Tears of anger, sadness, worry. Quickly, he wiped his eyes. He never thought that being the Batman would have such an immediate effect on him. Why was this so hard on him? It didn't make sense.

Deciding that he had lingered on his thoughts too much, Dick rose to change out of the Bat suit and go up to answer the questions that the family would inevitably have.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Tim, Jason, Barbara, Cassandra, Stephanie, Alfred and Rose were having a discussion.

 **Jason:** "Guys, did you see him? He shouldn't have to take this. Let me take the mantle, Superman said I was ahead of him anyway" he said trying to push his point.

 **Tim:** "You? You represent the problem that we have to face every night in this city. You want Gotham to look to a guy willing to kill anyone who gets on his bad side as their protector?" he retorted.

 **Jason:** "Careful Tim unless you wanna find out what really happens when you get on my bad side" he said glaring at Tim.

 **Alfred:** "Master Tim, master Jason, that is enough. The concern for Master Richard is well placed, but we must not start arguing among ourselves" he stated ending the feud.

 **Barbara:** "Alfred's right. But so is Tim, no offense Jason. Dick has the most experience. He's been trained for this. He's the only choice."

Jason, Tim, and Barbara continued to argue with Alfred calming the group down from time to time. Stephanie, Cassandra, and Rose just watched. Everyone was so concentrated on the discussion at hand that no one noticed Dick enter the room. He examined the conversation silently.

 **Jason:** "You guys are acting like what I'm saying is crazy. We all saw him" he said trying to gain support but receiving only unsure stares.

 **Dick:** "The situation is just new to me that's all" he announced alerting the room to his presence.

Jason shook his head.

 **Jason:** "No Dick, it's not. You've been doing this shit since you were eight. Being Batman is changing you and you wanna know why? It's because you're not Bruce. You have a life to live, he didn't. Now if you guys won't let me be Batman, then we've gotta find someone else."

Dick sighed.

 **Dick:** "Look Jason, I know that you're just trying to look out for me, but I'm the older brother. I was also not only chosen for this, but I was groomed for it. It has to be me. And to calm your worrying, Bruce is expected to make a full recovery" he said in a reassuring tone.

 **Jason:** "Yeah, but even with the Watchtower's technology it'll take time."

 **Dick:** "Enough. We won't speak of this again got it? Good" he said leaving without giving the group a chance to answer.

After a few moments to ponder over what Dick had said, Rose stood up and followed Dick earning a subtle glare from Barbara.

* * *

Dick entered his old room and laid down on his bed. Closing his eyes, he hoped that he could find relaxation through sleep. Like many things lately, he was wrong. He couldn't even doze off because of the amount of things going through his mind. He opened his eyes just in time to see Rose enter the room and lock the door behind her. Slowly she walked to the bed and jumped on.

Dick smiled.

 **Dick:** "Look Rose, I really don't think now's the time to fool around."

She sat on the bed non responsive to his comment.

 **Rose:** "It's time that you and me have a talk" she said earning a confused look on Dick's face. "You're going through a lot, I get that, but you don't have to close up like Bruce. You've got your own fan club downstairs willing to follow you into battle and you've got me who is willing to help you with anything, even if you don't want it. I'm your fiancee soon to be wife. That means that you're gonna have to share everything with me" she finished waiting for an answer.

Dick sat up and thought about what Rose had just said.

 **Dick:** "You're right. It's just that I don't think I'm ready to do this. I never wanted to be Batman. I don't want to be in his shadow forever."

Rose nodded in understanding and crawled up to rest against him.

 **Rose:** "I know, but you don't have to do it alone. And also I didn't wanna embarrass you downstairs, but the attitude you had earlier was a huge turn off. So you need to get out of this funk that you've suddenly gone into. It's been a day. You've gotta be strong for a long time. You've gotta be the man I fell in love with. Be strong, resilient, and protect this city until Bruce comes back" she finished, ending her speech with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Firstly, I want to say I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I want to assure you all that this story will be completed. We are past the point of no return. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed, I appreciate it. Just as I appreciate all of the views this story gets. I also want to thank warenn55 for messaging me and causing me to get off my lazy butt and update. Sometimes I let time get carried away so if I haven't updated in awhile, feel free to tell me to update now. Finally, I want to encourage you to review after reading. let me know what you think, any ideas that you could see happening in the story, etc. Well, until next time.


	33. Chapter 33

Commissioner Gordon stood next to the lit Bat signal. It had been four months since a newcomer had taken Bruce's place as Batman. He had just recently learned the identity of the new Batman from Barbara and while he disagreed with the decision due to personal reasons, it made the most sense. He still remembered the days when Batman would arrive atop the police station with Robin. In fact, the only times he had seen Batman show emotion were when he was joined by his protege. It wasn't the same when Dick left. Robin became just a hollow title for the servant of Batman. When Dick held the title, it meant son of the Batman. Now, Dick's title was that of Batman.

 **Batman:** "Commissioner" he said from the shadows alerting Commissioner Gordon to his presence.

Commissioner Gordon chuckled. One thing he would always be able to count on the Bat clan for is making themselves known by scaring all hell out of him.

 **Commissioner:** "Batman, I called you here because there was recently a large shipment of the fear toxins used by Scarecrow. We received a call about an odd shipment being delivered to the docks but when we got there, everything was gone. All we were able to find was the shipping manifest that contained info about the shipment" he said handing the manifest over to Batman who took it quickly and read over it.

 **Batman:** "How did you find this?" he asked while reading.

 **Commissioner:** "That's the thing. It was just in the middle of the ground on the docks" he stated simply.

This caused Batman to stop reading and start thinking.

 **Batman:** "Commissioner, that means that Scarecrow wanted you to find this" he said holding up the paper. He didn't allow a response as he quickly turned and leapt off the building. At the last minute, he launched his grappling gun and swung safely to the ground.

After pressing a button on his utility belt, the Batmobile pulled up to his location with the top open. Jumping in without even letting the car stop, he typed in the destination on the dashboard setting the driver to automatic. Sitting back, he called Oracle quickly to help him deal with this threat.

 **Oracle:** "Oracle here. How may I be of service?" she asked.

Batman rolled his eyes. As far as Batman and Oracle went, it was completely professional. Dick and Barbara were a different matter. Barbara was still jealous of Rose's relationship with Dick and took it out on him, and he was tired of her attitude. But mostly, it had been just awkward between the two.

 **Batman:** "Oracle, I need you to send Robin to Gotham shipyards."

 **Oracle:** "That it? Anything that requires my brilliant computer skills?" she asked wanting to play a bigger role than messenger.

 **Batman:** "Yeah, look up and go over everything we have and more on Scarecrow. His childhood, his motives, his toxins, the usual."

 **Oracle:** "You got it Boy Wonder" she said giggling before hanging up.

Batman chuckled. She had done that ever since she became Batgirl. Even after he became the Batman, she still didn't let up.

Batman was nearing the Batcave when the Batmobile's police scanner picked up on a mugging in his area. With an exhausted sigh, he redirected the Batmobile towards the location. He was already out so why not help, what could possibly happen? He pulled up to the area within a few minutes and jumped out of the car ready to investigate only to find that there was nothing here. No signs of any struggle. No perpetrator. No victim. Then he heard footsteps. Turning quickly, he recognized the person immediately.

 **Batman:** "Talia al Ghul" he said stiffening.

 **Talia:** "Well well, I had heard the rumors but I had to see it to believe it. I must say that I'm disappointed. Your predecessor would never have fallen for a fake mugging tip" she said smirking in a way that for some reason pissed Dick off.

 **Batman:** "I will admit that I'm not up to par with the original, but I can hold my own as Batman" he said readying himself into a battle stance.

Talia scoffed.

 **Talia:** "Clearly. You dishonor him by wearing that suit" she said causing the new Batman to show glimpses of his anger. He was much easier to manipulate than Bruce. "Relax. I have no quarrel with you or Gotham at the moment. I have separate reasons for wishing to speak to you" she admitted looking away.

Batman relaxed slightly but remained cautious knowing full well what she was capable of.

 **Talia:** "I have come looking for safe haven for my son" she said quietly.

Batman had to use all of his willpower to keep his jaw from dropping. Talia al Ghul, daughter of the leader of the League of Assassins, had a child. But then a question came into his mind.

 **Batman:** "Why here? You have all the resources in the world and yet you come to me. Why?" he asked needing an answer quickly.

Talia took a deep breath before answering.

 **Talia:** "Because the one who previously wore the cowl, your mentor, is my child's father. Damian" she called as a child no more than 10 walked out of the shadows and into view.

Batman remained calm and stoic as ever. Dick on the other hand was screaming inside. How the hell did this happen? He knew how it happened but why?

Slowly but surely he did calm himself.

 **Batman:** "Really Talia? You know who I am. I know him better than most. I think I would know if he had a kid. What's your game here huh?"

 **Damian:** "You dare to question my heritage?" he asked incredulousy. "Unlike you, I do not pretend to be the child of those I am not. If you were one of my servants I would have your tongue" he said coldly, expecting to intimidate this impostor.

Batman blinked a few times before his true personality leaked out.

 **Batman:** "Ha, wow Talia this kid is a keeper. Why would you wanna get rid of him?" he said chuckling the whole time causing Damian's face to grow red. Slowly Dick walked up to Damian and lowered himself to Damian's height. After lowering himself, he looked Damian in the eyes. "Listen kid, I don't care whose kid you are but if you talk to me like that again, I will personally kick your ass" he finished, standing in the process.

 **Damian:** "You think yourself a better combatant than I? Shall we test it?" he said trying to antagonize him until he felt his mother grab his shoulder.

 **Talia:** "Damian, this is not a wise move to make and it is not why we are here." She turned to Batman who was watching the exchange between mother and son intently. "Richard, I am in danger so I must make sure that my son is safe. Surely you can sympathize with that. Take any sort of test and it will prove what I say is true. He is the son of Bruce Wayne. So I ask you to take him in until certain matters are dealt with" she finished.

Batman looked closely at Damian. He did share a resemblance with Bruce. And Bruce did have a history of hooking up with outlaws. He was carefully thinking until he saw Talia's face which was showing an emotion he wasn't sure she was capable of. Desperation.

 **Batman:** "Fine. But so help me if he's not Bruce's kid, I'm calling child services. Got it?" he asked which received a quick nod from her. "Okay kid, get in the car" he said as he and Talia parted ways.

Damian slowly followed after Batman while his mother quietly walked in the opposite direction before vanishing in the shadows.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to update. Yes I have decided to bring in Damian. I hope you liked this chapter and if you did, you have any ideas, or just any comments in general then LEAVE A REVIEW! And like I said, we are going to finish this. We have come too far to quit so I will finish this story for you all. Til next time. Peace.


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NIGHTWING OR BATMAN OR JUSTICE LEAGUE CHARACTER ETC. JUST FIGURED I WOULD POINT THAT OUT.**

* * *

The ride to the Bat Cave was awkward to say the least. Dick really didn't know how he was going to take care of this but he really didn't have a choice. No words were spoken between Damian and Dick for obvious reasons. Finally, Damian became the one to break the silence.

 **Damian:** "Why are you impersonating my father? Do you desire to be him that greatly?" he asked in a flat tone.

Dick tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

 **Dick:** "It wasn't my choice. And until I see the DNA test results that say you are Bruce's kid, I won't be acknowledging your relation" he said calmly, trying not to let the kid get to him.

Damian turned in his seat to respond.

 **Damian:** "The only false son I know of is sitting right next to me" he retorted.

 **Dick:** "Lord give me strength" he said looking up before speeding off to the Bat Cave.

* * *

Alfred was sitting with Barbara and Tim at the Bat Computer going over everything they had on Scarecrow when the Batmobile pulled into the cave. All three turned in their seats to greet Dick but were beyond surprised to see that he had brought a visitor. All they could do was stare in silence as Dick and this newcomer exited the Batmobile.

Dick removed his cowl and began rubbing his temples while walking up to Tim, Alfred, and Barbara.

 **Dick:** "Hey guys, did you find anything new on Scarecrow?" he asked without even acknowledging his visitor's presence.

The three just looked between the two wondering why he was acting so casual around this unknown child.

 **Barbara:** "Uh Dick, who's your friend?" she asked.

Dick took a moment before mentally slapping himself.

 **Dick:** "Oh yeah, everyone this is Damian. Son of Talia al Ghul" he said ending his short introduction.

Damian walked forward to make sure his presence was recognized.

 **Damian:** "And the true son of Bruce Wayne" he added.

This revelation caused the mouths of Alfred, Tim, and Barbara to drop.

 **Dick:** "That is yet to be proven. Speaking of which, Alfred I need you to set up the DNA analyzer. I figure it'll take an hour to find out whether or not this spawn of Satan is really Bruce's kid."

After taking a moment to recover, Alfred nodded taking Damian with him for the DNA test.

Dick put a hand on his head getting the feeling that this headache was just beginning. When he looked up, he was met with the furious faces of Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake.

 **Dick:** "What?" he asked innocently.

 **Barbara:** "What do you mean "What"?" she yelled. "You just bring an outsider to the Bat Cave and you expect us not to have a problem with it?" she asked, her face getting even more red by the second.

Dick sighed.

 **Dick:** "Yeah, I know. But Talia tagged me down and she knows where the Bat Cave is so I figured either I bring him or she does. And if the test says he's not the kid, we're turning him over to social services" he said trying to defuse the situation. "So while we wait for the test results, let's hear what you guys found out" he finished.

Barbara sighed from exhaustion and brought Dick over to see what they had.

1 hour later

 **Alfred:** "I have the results" he announced walking over to the group.

Dick's heart began to race as Alfred approached them.

 **Dick:** "What's it say?" he asks not realizing that he is holding his breath for the answer.

 **Alfred:** "The test proves that this boy, Damian, is the son of Master Bruce" he said just low enough for everyone to hear.

The news caused Tim to quickly exit the Cave without even removing his suit which prompted Barbara to go after him.

Dick once again put his hand on his head.

 **Dick:** "Well shit" he says tiredly getting out of his chair and walking over to Damian. Walking to stand directly in front of the kid, Dick sizes him up. His thoughts were telling him, "I should throw the kid out now before he becomes a problem", but something told him that releasing Damian out in the public would cause chaos. Dick sighed. "Listen kid, if you're gonna be staying here, we have rules. Firstly, NEVER tell anyone about the Bat Cave. Secondly, Alfred's word is law in the absence of Bruce. And finally, no causing trouble. You were raised by the League of Assassins which means in my eyes you're a threat so I'll be watching you" he finished.

Damian crossed his arms and looked up at Dick.

 **Damian:** "I will say this Richard, you are wise to consider me a threat considering I could kill everyone of you like that" he said with a snap of his fingers.

At hearing this, Dick immediately grabbed Damian by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. Giving his best impression of the Bat Glare, he looked at Damian.

 **Dick:** "Listen to me now kid, if you think for a second that you are going to hurt my family under my watch then you are sorely mistaken" he warned coldly.

Damian still being held, smiled and let out a chuckle.

 **Damian:** "Based on your track record of being there and protecting those close to you, I hardly consider you a threat. A pathetic orphan at age eight who was adopted out of sheer pity. An adolescent who believed that he could do just as good of a job as the Batman. Unable to protect your "brother" Jason Todd whose brains were bashed in by the Joker. And most recently, the fall of Bludhaven. Based on your life history, it's just a matter of time before your "family" inevitably dies before your very eyes. And there will be nothing you can do about it" he finished with a grin.

After hearing this, Dick tried going through all of the anger management techniques that Bruce instilled in him, but it wouldn't work. With a quick and well placed punch, he knocked Damian out in one hit. Trying to control his breathing, he dropped the child to the ground. The very thought of getting through to this kid gave him a headache and seemed impossible, but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you are liking the story so far. I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, writer's block sucks. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas, feel free to message me or even better LEAVE A REVIEW! Also, any questions about the story, message me or LEAVE IT IN REVIEW! But anyways, I appreciate each view so much and like I said before, this story will be completed. We still have a while to go but I am still committed. But ideas, thoughts, or comments, LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35 In recognition of my readers

**Hey everyone I'm sorry to disappoint but this is not an official story chapter. This is just something that I feel that I need to bring up. At the end of each chapter I tell you guys that I really appreciate the support. I figured that it's been a long time coming for me to officially thank those who have reviewed and followed and favorited. I also want to apologize to these people that I have taken this long to acknowledge them.**

 **kagome04: the first person to leave a review and left really supportive comments about the story and urged me to continue. Thank you kagome04.**

 **Spartacus87: you left really supportive reviews that encouraged me to keep thinking of new ideas. Thank you Spartacus87.**

 **whirlwind: I appreciate your comment as it helped my confidence level in writing. Thank you whirlwind.**

 **mofromyou: your comment about your opinion of the story made me feel like I was doing something right. Thank you mofromyou.**

 **Leradomi: I appreciate your comment because it pointed out a flaw in the story. As an explanation to you, I felt it easier to do the story in script format. Thank you Leradomi.**

 **All of your reviews have helped shape this story.**

 **To my followers: 13ninjaz**

 **Emerald1**

 **Explosive-Joseph**

 **Spartacus87**

 **fanais**

 **kagome04**

 **siran84**

 **I'm sorry to you my followers that my updates have been so inconsistent but I plan on changing that.**

 **And to those who favorited the story: kagome04**

 **fanais**

 **Xechas**

 **Explosive-Joseph**

 **Dannee87**

 **Thank you so much for favoriting.**

 **All of you have helped shape this story so much and I appreciate all of the support you all have given me.**

 **Finally, the story has a while to go but I will say the story will end with *spoiler alert* a large and intense fight. I won't say who, I'll just say that it isn't anytime soon but I promise it will be worth it. Peace out and don't forget to let me hear your ideas. Leave a review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DC COMICS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

Dick had taken the stairs up into the manor and was going to the kitchen after tying and chaining the new addition to the crew and could not keep down his headache. Still rubbing his head, he walked through the kitchen door to see Rose, Tim, Barbara, and Alfred standing by the fridge deep in conversation. As he entered, the talking stopped and all eyes were on him.

 **Dick:** "What's going on?" he asked.

 **Rose:** "So I hear we have a visitor Dick" she said with a smile.

Dick sighed tiredly and put his hand on his head.

 **Dick:** "Yeah, the biological son of Bruce Wayne. I left him tied up in the Cave" he said plainly.

 **Barbara:** "You don't think that someone raised by the League of Assassins can get out of a couple of knots?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

Dick chuckled.

 **Dick:** "I'm counting on it. As a matter of fact" he started as the kitchen door slammed open and a knife came flying towards Dick which he dodged just in time.

After regaining his composure, he looked up to see Damian with a knife to Rose's neck. Damian stared at Dick with an evil smile which quickly dropped as soon as Rose and Dick started laughing. Not understanding the reason behind their laughter, he pushed the knife a little deeper into Rose's neck drawing blood. As the laughing died down, Dick put his arms behind his head.

 **Dick:** "Wow Rose, I think you're slipping. Getting taken hostage by a tiny little brat. That'll look nice on your tombstone" he said still catching his breath from his laughing fit.

 **Rose:** "Oh give me a break, I'm a sucker for cute kids" she said with a giggle.

The two started laughing again which only served to frustrate Damian even more. He quickly reached his boiling point as he let go of Rose and jumped to attack Dick for his insults against him who quickly dodged and quickly kneed Damian in the stomach. Damian fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.

Dick got down to Damian's eye level and looked at him.

 **Dick:** "Here's a few things you'll wanna remember kid. Firstly, letting anger get the better of you is the biggest weakness you can have. Secondly, there's a reason that your mom told you not to fight me. And finally, while you're here you will show respect" he said standing. "Now we have something very important to discuss and it involves you too Damian" he said gathering the attention of everyone including Damian who was now getting up. "Tim, this includes you as well" he said looking at Tim.

Tim stood straight.

 **Tim:** "Really? Finally I get some attention" he said smiling until he noticed the serious look on Dick's face. "Dick?" he asked feeling worried.

The rest of the audience not knowing what was going on looked at Dick who just looked back at Tim.

 **Dick:** "Tim, you're old enough now to assume your own identity and leave the title of Robin" he said sadly. This announcement left everyone in the room in shock.

 **Tim:** "Wait, you're firing me? Dick, I thought it was gonna be the two of us. That this would be fun for once. That I could finally work close with my brother" he finished with a few tears falling. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked controlling a sob that was building up.

 **Dick:** "Tim I'm not firing you. You're still part of the Bat Clan and you will still operate here, just no longer as Robin" he said in his most comforting tone he could use.

Finally Barbara felt the need to involve herself in the conversation.

 **Barbara:** "So you're just making this decision without at least consulting everyone?" she said angrily.

Dick sighed as he felt his headache reappearing.

 **Dick:** "Yes I am as both the Batman and the original Robin" he said reminding everyone who was in charge.

 **Barbara:** "Who is going to be the new Robin, huh?" she asked not expecting an answer.

Dick took a deep breath and turned to Damian who was surprisingly following the conversation with great interest.

 **Barbara:** "You're kidding" she said not believing what was going on.

 **Dick:** "Damian has extensive combat knowledge. Being raised by the League of Assassins means that he knows how to escape confinement so we can't just leave him here every night. Since he will probably leave the house anyway, I'm going to take him with me on patrols to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't kill anyone. You do see the sense in that right?" he said needing his family to understand.

Barbara didn't answer but Tim did.

 **Tim:** "I understand Dick. Someone's gotta keep that little demon on a leash" he said growling at Damian who was now standing close to Dick.

 **Dick:** "Thank you Tim. And me and you will still go on patrol together, we'll just have company" he said looking down at a now quiet Damian.

 **Tim:** "Yeah plus I'm too cool to be Robin anymore. I think I'll be hmmm Red Robin" he said smiling. In the back of his mind he chose the name in hopes of pissing off Damian and tried to stifle his laugh.

Dick laughed.

 **Dick:** "Not the most original name but okay" he said smiling. He then turned to Damian. "You are now the new Robin. You will follow my orders and you will be my partner in battle. For this to work, we need to trust each other. This means that I can't worry about you killing anyone on the job. Okay?" he said stretching out his arm to shake Damian's hand.

Damian looked at Dick's hand for a long moment before slowly shaking it.

 **Damian:** "Very well Grayson. You have proven to me that you are someone I can follow so I will. But I cannot promise that I won't kill Drake" he said with a frown which caused Dick to laugh.

Damian then walked over to Rose.

 **Damian:** "I am sorry for attacking you ma'am" he said holding his hand out.

Rose chuckled.

 **Rose:** "The name's Rose Wilson, and if you're good, I can tell you embarrassing secrets about Dick" she said with a smile.

Damian then approached Alfred and Barbara but just when he was about to apologize, Barbara held up her hand to stop him.

 **Barbara:** "Don't worry Damian we know."

 **Damian:** "Thank you" he said quietly.

Dick smiled. This might work out after all.

 **Dick:** "Let's hear it for the new addition to the family" he said clapping prompting everyone else to join. "And congrats Tim, you aren't the youngest brother anymore" he said earning a smile from Tim.

 **Damian:** "I never said I would be a part of this family" he said quickly.

 **Barbara:** "Sorry kid, comes with the job" she said smiling.

Everyone started clapping for Damian and no one could see it, but Damian smiled.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it's so short but there is more to come. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Please LEAVE A REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

Rain was coming down hard in the city of Gotham as a group of ten men were unloading boxes off of a truck at the docks. As the men unloaded the boxes off a truck and transferred the boxes to a new truck, they failed to notice two dark figures standing atop a building adjacent to them.

 **Jack:** "Benny, are you sure about this job? I mean I heard that the Batman is taking a look into all this" said one of the men.

 **Benny:** "Jack, don't worry. All we gotta do is get this stuff on the truck and then we're done. Don't be such a pussy" he mocked.

Across from the men, Batman sat above watching the scene unfold.

 **Robin:** "Why are we just sitting here?" he asked impatiently.

 **Batman:** "You know, we are really gonna have to work on your patience kid" he said smirking.

Robin growled in response.

 **Red Robin:** "Red Robin in position" he said through radio.

 **Batman:** "Perfect" he smirked and turned to Robin. "Now we can go" he said as the two jumped off the building and grappled to land in the center of the operation.

As the new dynamic duo landed, the workers dropped what they were doing. After recovering from their initial shock, five men took out knives, three took out pistols, and two took out bats. Looking around the crowd that surrounded them Batman couldn't help but let a feeling of nostalgia course through him. Just as Batman was about to speak, the truck took off but it didn't concern Batman as Red Robin was poised to track it.

 **Batman:** "Now I will give you two options. Option one is that you drop your weapons, tell me about your little operation, and go to jail without a scratch on you. Option two is that Robin and I beat each and every one of you to a pulp, you still tell me what I want to know, and you go to jail with cuts, bruises, and broken bones" he said confidently.

After Batman's proposal was finished, two of the men with knives rushed Batman and Robin.

 **Batman:** "Always the hard way" he said before both he and Robin threw smoke pellets on the ground making them virtually invisible to the crowd.

The men with bats were the first to go as Batman bend down and Robin jumped on his back into mid air and slammed his foot onto the head of the first grunt knocking him out. Batman then did a quick back flip and brought his foot down onto the head of the second grunt. After taking out the two with bats, both Batman and Robin immediately dodge rolled and came up to give a simultaneous kick to the stomach and back of a grunt that held a gun taking him out of the fight. Batman followed the attack by rolling to the next grunt with a gun and jumping up. In air, he brought his knee up to crash into the man's jaw and knocking him out. In the meantime, the smoke had begun to clear and the men with knives began to rush the two. The fist grunt stabbed at Robin but missed which proved to be costly as Robin jumped and punched the man in the throat. As the man knelt down trying to recapture his breath, Robin brought his elbow down on the man's head knocking him out. Meanwhile, a man tried to stab Batman but he blocked it and did a low sweep causing the man to lose his footing which Batman immediately took advantage of by landing a hard uppercut into the man knocking him out. When two men rushed Batman, he merely redirected their arms and slammed their heads into each other taking them out. Behind him, Robin finished the last man with a knife by landing a jump kick to the side of the man's head. As Batman and Robin finished and looked around, they saw the last man with a gun aiming it at Batman.

 **Batman:** "Hey, just put the gun down and we won't hurt you okay?" he asked trying to defuse the situation.

The gunman slowly back away and Batman stayed where he was with Robin growling behind him.

 **Robin:** "Forget this" he said as he prepared to run at the man.

This caused the man to panic and switch his aim to Robin.

Batman's eyes widened as he knew what was about to happen. Making a split second decision, he ran and dived in front of Robin as the gun went off. When the bullet hit Batman, it went through the one weakpoint in Batman's armor that was an inch away from his heart.

Robin stopped immediately and looked at Batman. A small pool of blood was already starting to form.

Feeling more confident the gunman took a few steps forward to finish off Robin.

Robin looked up at the man who continued to approach until a gunshot sounded and the man fell to the ground with a hole in his head. Immediately after the man fell, a new figure landed in front of him wearing a red helmet. The man in the red helmet quickly ran to Batman. The man turned Batman over and quickly got out a radio.

 **Red Hood:** "Tim, Code Black, I repeat, Code Black. I'm taking him back to the Cave. Get Leslie quick" he said as he picked up Batman. "Robin, get to the Cave now" he ordered coldly.

Robin simply nodded and ran as quickly as he could to his motorcycle. Red Hood ran as quickly as he could with Batman on his back to his motorcycle. Both sped off to the Bat Cave.

* * *

Leslie Thompkins and Alfred were waiting when Red Hood and Robin arrived. Red Hood jumped off his motorcycle and brought Batman to the medical bed. As Red Hood moved aside, Leslie and Alfred quickly took their places and removed the Bat suit. After a few minutes, Leslie gave a sigh of relief. The bullet had gone straight through and barely missed his heart. But it wasn't over. It took a few hours, but the two had managed to stabilize Dick and stop the bleeding. As the two finished up stitching the wound, Leslie and Alfred nodded to each other. Alfred quickly went to the elevator up to the mansion to alert the others.

* * *

In the living room, Jason paced back and forth with his fists clenched and helmet off, Barbara stared at the floor, Rose was shaking and letting out as few tears as possible, and Damian just sat in his chair replaying the night's events in his mind. All four were interrupted from their thoughts as Alfred entered the room. Everyone looked expectantly at Alfred.

 **Alfred:** "Master Richard is going to be okay" he said which caused a unanimous sigh of relief among the room. "The bullet went through his body and missed his heart so he should make a full recovery" he said smiling at the last part. He was about to continue, but was interrupted as Leslie entered.

 **Leslie:** "I felt I should alert everyone that Richard has awoken. I'm not sure how he still has the strength to remain conscious, but he insisted upon me that I get all of you" she said tiredly.

All four rushed to the Bat Cave at a speed that would make the Flash jealous leaving Leslie to finish a discussion with Alfred.

* * *

Rose was the first to make it to Dick who was smiling at the sight of her. She gave him a barrage of kisses not caring that there were other people in the room.

 **Dick:** "Well it's nice to see you too" he chuckled which caused her to smile and giggle.

Jason and Barbara approached with a smirk.

 **Jason:** "You know Dick, you really need to lose some weight. It was a bitch getting you here. You're definitely paying for my physical therapy" he said with a smirk.

 **Dick:** "You know, it's mostly muscle right?" he said in response.

 **Barbara:** "Sure it is short pants, I think it's time for you to go on a diet" she said causing laughs around the room.

Dick's laughter died down as he noticed Damian standing in the back looking at the ground.

 **Dick:** "Damian" he called breaking Damian out of his trance.

Damian slowly walked forward and everyone moved out of the way.

 **Damian:** "Why?" he asked bitterly.

Dick frowned.

 **Dick:** "Why what?" he asked tilting his head.

 **Damian:** "Why did you take the bullet for me Grayson?" he snapped in an angry tone but with a tear falling. "I got careless, therefore I deserved to die. Why would you try to sacrifice yourself for me?" he asked clenching his fists.

Dick sighed and then gave Damian a sad smile.

 **Dick:** "Look Damian, we both got careless. It happens. What matters is that we both survived. And as for why I took the bullet? You are my Robin and you are my brother. And if we weree in the same situation, I would do the exact same thing. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not" he said smiling and causing Damian to smirk.

In the middle of their moment, the elevator opened and Tim came running in. He quickly ran to Dick looked him over and smiled but then frowned again.

 **Tim:** "I have good news and bad news, what do you wanna hear first bro?" he asked.

Dick frowned and gave a tired sigh.

 **Dick:** "Bad news first" he said after contemplation.

Tim looked down.

 **Tim:** "The truck was a dud. They got the packages delivered. And it turns out that the packages were a shit ton of fear toxin" he said quietly.

Dick closed his eyes trying not to stress out too much.

 **Dick:** "Dammit. I knew it. I fucking knew it" he said trying to control his anger. "What's the good news?" he asked.

Tim let a smirk appear.

 **Tim:** "Bruce is recovered and according to the Justice League, he's ready to resume being Batman" he finished knowing that this would improve Dick's mood greatly.

Dick's only response was a large smile.

* * *

Hey everyone, hope you liked this chapter. Still more to come like Bruce and Damian finally meeting, the plot with fear toxin, and the relationship between Dick and Rose. Please REVIEW! It helps me gain insight to how you are feeling about the story and I'm always up to hearing new ideas. Anyway, thanks for reading and til next time.


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHTWING OR ANY DC CHARACTERS**

Quick shout out to warenn55 I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope to impress with this one.

Also there will be a lemon scene in this but be warned, I'm not great at writing lemon scenes.

* * *

Dick, Rose, Damian, Tim, Barbara, Alfred, Jason, Stephanie, and Cassandra were all sitting in the dining room of Wayne Manor at the ridiculously long table. Tim had alerted Stephanie and Cassandra when he found out that Bruce was finished with recovery and they were able to get to Gotham as quickly as possible. It was late and the topic of discussion revolved around how Bruce would react not only to Damian's existence, but Dick changing the Bat Clan's lineup without consulting him.

Dick was tired. Damian was a complicated subject. He had been since the day he stepped foot in the Bat Cave. Now it was up to Dick to come up with how he was going to calmly diffuse the situation.

 **Barbara:** "I don't get why we are just sitting around worrying. All we have to do is go to the Watchtower and pick Bruce up. That's all" she said as if the discussion was now over.

 **Stephanie:** "Barbara you know better than that. Bruce is gonna be pissed to find out he has a kid" she said before realizing she was sitting next to Damian who was staring daggers at her. "No offense Damian, you're great heh heh" she said quickly trying to shed off her previous comment. "The point is that Bruce is gonna be REALLY pissed that Dick made him Robin, I know I was" she said crossing her arms before looking back at Damian and giving a nervous smile.

 **Rose:** "Yeah he will be pissed which is why it's perfect to introduce the two at the Watchtower. That way someone like Superman or one of the Justice League members can hold Bruce back before Dick gets his ass beat too bad" she said with a smile.

 **Dick:** "I'm glad you have so much belief in my abilities sweetheart" he responded sarcastically.

 **Rose:** "Baby you are more than competent in my eyes" she said proudly then leaned down to whisper "and in other areas as well" in Dick's ear with a mischievous grin.

Jason interrupted what was bound to be a flirting competition as quickly as he could.

 **Jason:** "As much as we love to see you two have your little flirting contest" he said causing the two to blush, "I wanna go to the Watchtower with you Dick" he said expecting Dick to answer "yes" excitedly.

Instead, Dick shook his head.

 **Dick:** "Not this time Jason. It'll be just me and Damian who go to the Watchtower." Dick smirked at seeing Jason cross his arms and pout in his chair. "While Damian and I are gone, Jason I want all of you to make this place ready for a welcome home party" he said with a smile.

Cassandra, Rose, Stephanie, Barbara, and Damian frowned at this while Dick, Tim, and Jason each had grins that would rival the Cheshire Cat's. Alfred merely shook his head while trying to conceal a smile.

* * *

Dick was lying down on his bed contemplating the meeting that had just transpired when he felt another weight on top off the bed. Turning to his side, he was met with the sight of Rose Wilson sitting up wearing nothing but a black laced bra and black laced panties. Before he could say anything, Rose bent down and met his lips with her own softly. After their lips met, Rose moved so that she was now straddling Dick. As what began as a simple kiss quickly turned into more passionate kisses, Dick began to take his lips away from Rose's and move them slowly down her neck and making it to her shoulder all the while causing her to moan. Taking the kisses, Rose began to rub against him causing him groan. She felt get hard as she rubbed against him and she continued until Dick grabbed her and moved her up so that he could turn his attention to her breasts. Before unstrapping her bra, Dick left a few longing kisses on her collarbone causing her to moan once again. After leaving a last kiss on Rose's collarbone, Dick unhooked her bra and being physically unable to tear his eyes away as her chest was now bare. Rose smirked as she felt him get harder. Slowly, she took off her panties and took off his boxers. She smiled and took him into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down causing Dick to grab the sheets of the bed. As she sped up and went deeper, he felt himself getting closer. Quickly, he gently grabbed her silver hair causing her to slowly come up. Seeing the effect that she had on him, Rose smirked out of amusement until she was on her back before she knew what happened. As Rose looked up at Dick with a smile, he returned it with a mischievous smirk. He then lowered himself as he began kissing in between her breasts and slowly going lower, and lower, and lower, until he reached Rose's clit. Dick started slowly flicking it up and down with his tongue causing Rose to gasp out of pleasure and grab the sheets like her life depended on it. Dick then began sucking Rose's clit causing her to whimper as she was close to cumming. Then Dick began to raise his head only to have it shoved back in between Rose's legs. Once back in position, Dick began sucking her clit even harder causing her to go over the edge and grab his hair hard. While Rose started coming off of her orgasm, Dick crawled up on top of her so the two were looking directly at each other. After Rose caught her breath, Dick gave her a quick kiss and gently cupped her face in his hands. After one final kiss, Dick pushed into her causing her to gasp and claw his back. He thrust again as she pulled herself against him and could only keep from screaming by biting down of his shoulder causing him to groan. She could only whimper as he began pushing harder and faster. She dug her fingernails even deeper into Dick's back causing him to acknowledge the small amount of pain but never stopping what he was doing. As the two moved in rhythm with one another, Rose continued to let out unintentional moans and whimpers of pleasure. Dick then began to speed up. Sensing that Rose was about to scream, he crashed his lips into hers as he came. He held her against him as the two panted trying to recapture their breath.

Rose looked up at Dick and smiled receiving a kiss on the forehead from her fiance.

* * *

Dick woke up and turned to his right to be met with the sight of Rose sleeping peacefully. Smiling, he turned to get out of bed only to see Damian sitting in a chair staring at him.

 **Dick:** "Jesus Christ Damian, what the hell?" he quietly shouted trying not to wake up Rose.

Damian kept the same stoic expression, showing no sign of embarrassment at seeing his new brother and new sister in bed naked he suspected.

 **Damian:** "It's time to leave" he said before getting out of the chair and calmly walking out.

Dick shook his head but couldn't help but smile.

 **Dick:** "That kid" he said chuckling.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dick, dressed in his Batman uniform, and Damian, dressed in his Robin uniform, walked through a hall towards the conference room where the rest of the Justice League was waiting. Before going to introduce Damian to Bruce, Dick wanted to announce to the League that there was a new Robin in order to avoid future conflicts. As the two entered the conference room, and conversations that had been going on immediately died with the entrance of Batman and a new face in the Robin suit.

Batman stood at the front of the room to address the entire League.

 **Batman:** " I have assembled all of you here for a very important announcement. I will make this very quick because I have more pressing matters that must be dealt with immediately. I have named a new Robin" he said motioning for Robin to come forward. "I announce this to avoid any future conflicts. That is all" he stated as he exited with Robin beside him, leaving a very confused Justice League behind.

It only took a few minutes to reach the door to the room that Bruce was in. Looking at Damian, Dick took a deep breath and the two entered the room.

* * *

Things happened quickly. Dick introduced Damian to Bruce trying to shake off the obvious anger that was being expelled from Bruce's body. When Bruce told Damian to wait outside, Damian responded by saying, "Richard is the only one who is allowed to give me orders" which only frustrated Bruce further. Trying to keep the situation from escalating further, he told Damian to wait outside. Reluctantly, Damian obeyed.

Dick turned to face a furious Bruce and the two began a silent standoff.

 **Dick:** "That kid sure is a handful" he said hoping to break the silence and start a conversation.

Bruce looked at him with only rage showing.

 **Bruce:** "You had no right" he said coldly.

Dick sighed. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

 **Dick:** "I had no right to what Bruce?" he asked already knowing what the answer would be.

Bruce clenched his fists at the question.

 **Bruce:** "You had no right to name a new Robin without even consulting me" he growled.

This statement flared up Dick's temper and reopened old wounds.

 **Dick:** "Are you serious? Do you remember who came up with the title "Robin"? Oh yeah, it was MY mother. It was MY title. You didn't even think twice to replace me without consulting me when it came to Jason and Tim. You used the title of Robin without my permission. It wasn't your right. It was mine" he said clenching his teeth.

 **Bruce:** "You relinquished the role of Robin when you left leaving the position open" he stated.

 **Dick:** "Because I was nothing more than a sidekick to you Bruce" he shouted, letting tears fall.

Upon seeing how Dick truly felt, Bruce did the only thing he could think of to prove that Dick meant more than just a sidekick. He grabbed Dick and pulled him into his chest giving him a hug.

 **Bruce:** "You were never my sidekick. You were and always will be my son. My favorite son" he said separating from Dick.

When the two separated, Dick had a look of both shock and happiness, an expression that reminded him of when Dick first found the Bat Cave so many years ago.

Dick wiped his eyes and his face became serious.

 **Dick:** "Come on there's things that have to get done and it'll be a lot easier with the Batman helping me" he said, grinning on the inside.

Bruce smirked, amused by Dick's happy mood.

* * *

Hey everybody, hope you liked the chapter. I know the lemon sucked but I'm not very good at writing lemon scenes. There is more to come like Bruce and Damian acquainting themselves with one another, Bruce's welcome home party, and the question of What is Scarecrow doing? Also, I previously let it slip that this story will end with a bad ass fight. I finally decided who it will be against. Don't worry though, that is a lot of chapters away. Still more to come. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! If you have any questions about the story, I'll be happy to answer them. If you have any ideas for the story let me know. Also let me know how you liked this chapter. You my readers are my inspiration so thank you all for your continued support.


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DC COMIC CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY**

Dick was sitting in the living room of his penthouse in Gotham watching TV. It had been four months since Bruce had taken the mantle of the Bat back. The Huntress was taking care of Bludhaven while Dick was getting back to speed by helping out Batman by patrolling Gotham so he wasn't worried about rushing back. The investigation investigation into Scarecrow and his fear toxins was taking a longer time than expected mostly because he had been quiet and under the radar. Ever since Bruce came back, the crime in Gotham seemed to minimize to mostly just street muggings and the occasional bank robberies. The lack of activity from Gotham's most wanted villains was starting to unnerve him but Dick knew he would be ready when they made their move. Besides the hassle of small street thugs, he had a new enemy. Wedding plans. The wedding between him and Rose was still two months away, but there was still a lot to figure out like whether or not it was a big or private wedding. Band or DJ. Who was on the guest list. All of these questions made Dick want to scream and tear his hair out in frustration. Interrupting his thoughts, two arms snaked their way around his chest from behind. Dick smiled knowing full well who it was.

 **Dick:** "So I take it you're feeling good this morning?" he asked with a smile.

 **Rose:** "You could say that and I think we both know why" she responded seductively.

She hopped over the couch and slowly crawled into his lap, laying her head against his chest. It was calming. She had finally found a stable life away from crime and was living with the man of her dreams. The fact that the two screwed about five times a day didn't hurt either. She was genuinely happy and she knew that Dick felt the same way.

The two started to doze off until the doorbell to Dick's penthouse rang loudly. Rose groaned as Dick slowly rose to get the door. Walking up to and opening the door, Dick looked around for the visitor but saw no one. Before shutting the door, he looked down and saw something he never thought he would ever see at his doorstep. What he saw was a basket that held a beautiful little baby with a note taped to the side of the basket. After a long period of staring in awe, he had only one response.

 **Dick:** "Holy fuck" he said quietly, picking up the basket and bringing the baby inside and placing it on the kitchen table.

Rose slowly looked over the couch to see what was up with Dick, and her eyes immediately widened to the size of dinner plates. She quickly made her way to the table and examined the baby. Noticing the note, she took it and read it aloud for Dick to hear.

 **Rose:** "To Richard, my dearest love. Fate has turned cruel and I have contracted a disease for which there is no cure. I have very little time left and so I must move up the introduction to now. The infant that has been delivered to you is not only my daughter, but your daughter as well. Her name is Mar'i Grayson and she is by blood a royal princess of Tameran. She is eight months old and a very energetic child. I am truly sorry that I have kept her from you, but I felt that your life may have been easier without her. I wish more than anything that the circumstances of my two most beloved beings meeting were different, but I trust that you will protect and raise our daughter to the best of your ability. She loves to fly around and play. She is an obedient and loving little girl. I have left a booklet that will explain how a Tameranian child should be raised, but fortunately for you, her most dominant traits come from you as I'm sure you have noticed. I am truly sorry for hiding this secret from you but Mar'i gave me the greatest experience of my life. Being a mother. And you will be a great father, I know it. Though my life is soon to come to an end, I may rest easy knowing that you are looking after my greatest creation. Our greatest creation. Forever yours, Kori. P.S. She loves mustard. I wonder where she got that from." she finished reading.

She didn't realize that he had been holding Mar'i during the entire reading. Looking at Mar'i, Rose was able to see the resemblance to her father. Their hair was practically the same in texture and color. But the biggest resemblance was the eyes. Mar'i was obviously blessed with the beautiful blue eyes of her father.

Dick stared into the eyes of Mar'i and she stared right back with a playful smile. Never before had he seen anything so beautiful in his lifetime. His attention was changed from her eyes when she raised her infant hand. He placed his finger within her reach and she gripped his finger causing tears to start to flow. He brought Mar'i to him, kissed her forehead, and placed her back into her basket.

Rose wiped her eye which had teared up and realized she was smiling.

* * *

Alfred was cleaning the kitchen in Wayne Manor when the phone rang. Being next to it, he immediately picked it up on the first ring and answered in his standard butler greeting.

 **Alfred:** "Wayne Residence" he answered.

 **Dick:** "Hey Al it's Dick" he replied.

 **Alfred:** "Ah, Master Richard, how are you on this fine morning? It has been quite some time since you visited the Manor."

 **Dick:** "I know and sorry but I need you for something and it's pretty big. Are you alone?"

Alfred frowned and looked around before answering.

 **Alfred:** "Yes Master Richard, I am alone. Is there a problem?"

 **Dick:** "Um well not really a problem, just more of an unexpected occurrence hehe" he answered quickly.

 **Alfred:** "Well I will do whatever I can to help."

 **Dick:** "Thanks Al, I knew I could count on you. So what do you know about babies?"

Alfred nearly dropped the phone at the unexpected question.

 **Alfred:** "I am quite proficient in infant care. May I ask what this is about Master Richard?"

 **Dick:** "I'll explain later, but I'll be at the Manor in about an hour."

 **Alfred:** "Very well Master Richard, I will await your arrival" he answered before exchanging goodbyes.

* * *

After entering his code at the gate and pulling into the driveway of Wayne Manor Dick and Rose got out of the car and went to the backseat to retrieve Mar'i from her car seat. Dick had said that he would be at the Manor in an hour but it had taken double that in reality. The main reason being that Mar'i thought it would be fun to fly around the penthouse while Rose left to buy a car seat. The chase lasted for about forty minutes before Mar'i got tired giving Dick the opportunity to jump up and grab Mar'i from midair.

As the three made it to the door and rang the bell, it didn't take long for Alfred to answer. Alfred wasn't usually one to show his emotions when it came to being surprised, but today it seemed that trend was broken. Alfred had no words until Mar'i turned to face Alfred and giggled in the most adorable way that made all three adults' hearts melt.

Wiping his eye, Alfred quickly regained his composure.

 **Alfred:** "Well let's continue this in the living room shall we?" he rhetorically asked before leading the way.

As Dick and Rose sat on the couch with Mar'i sitting on her father's lap, they waited for Alfred to call down the entire Bat Clan who had been staying in Wayne Manor because of the Scarecrow investigation. The first two down were Stephanie and Tim who jumped over the staircase to get to see the new addition to the family. Jason arrived right behind the two carrying Barbara who had forsaken her wheelchair to see baby. Meanwhile, Bruce, Damian, Cassandra, and Alfred calmly walked down the stairs.

After everyone calmed down, they all took a seat.

 **Dick:** "Everyone, meet Mar'i Grayson. Mar'i, this is your family" he said causing Mar'i to giggle.

The entire room was filled with smiles except for Bruce who was looking at the baby with an intense gaze. This didn't go unnoticed as the room became quiet. That's when Mar'i took things into her own tiny hands and escaped her father's distracted grasp and slowly flew towards Bruce before landing in his lap. The two stared at each other before Mar'i giggled and lifted her arms up causing even the emotionless Bat to show a large smile as he lifted up a laughing Mar'i.

* * *

Hey everyone, I am so sorry about not posting, I'm dealing with getting things in order for my summer semester so I've been preoccupied. Writer's block doesn't help either. Next chapter I'll continue from this point and let introductions between Mar'i and the family play out more. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY I PROMISE MY READERS. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter and if you have any ideas for who you want in the story, any ideas about the plot, or you just want to let me know what you think, LEAVE A REVIEW! I'll try to be better at updating. Also, I'm thinking about bringing in Catwoman next chapter. Until next time, Peace Out.


	40. IMPORTANT

I know this makes me sound like a liar when I said I would finish this story but I honestly can't think of where to go anymore with it. I am sorry to all my readers and hope you can forgive me. If anyone wants to adopt this story go for it I just ask that you notify me so that I can read it as well. I know that at least a few of you guys have some great ideas on where to take this and I lay this story in your hands. Once again I'm sorry it's just I'm so burnt out on this. I hope you can understand.


End file.
